Darkness In Session
by Neo-Crystalwell
Summary: Welcome To The Schools of Darkness, where fighting and bullying is a school activity and reputation is based on such. Let's see how our Ninja fair in such places, complete with guards whom are given permission to deal with them anyway they want. warning: Sex, Violence and Swearing a plenty in this arc!
1. Index

**Yo ho! Time For Another story! This one? You'll see!**

* * *

**Plot:** Welcome to the world of Villainy, a world of secrets and status. Where there is light, there is shadow. Darkely and St. Rachael are but the starting block for this line of work. Most go in as a means of Family ties, some go in to see into the head of some of the most dangerous of minds and others are sent here as the outside world cannot deal with them. We join a good few handfuls of children and adults alike shaped by these places, what will become of the children in the schools? Will they succeed or will they fail? What secrets and mysteries await them to be found?

* * *

** Darkley Students:**

**(The Warfare Class)**

**Lloyd Garmadon-3rd Generation (Bleeder)**

**Kai Kotestsu-1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Fred Duncan-3rd Generation (Bleeder)**

**(The Dungeon Master Class)**

**Brad Tudabone- 5th Generation (Bleeder)***

**Cole Belmonte- 1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Ataru Yogan- 1st Generation (Rooter)**

**(The Seduction Class)**

**Gene Grant-8th Generation(Bleeder)***

**Zane Julien-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**Randy Hiver-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**(The Thief Class)**

**Jay Walker-14th Generation (Gener)**

**Walter McCoy-1st Generation (Rooter)**

**Brad Tudabone-8th Generation (Bleeder)***

**(The Herbalist Class)**

**Gene Grant-6th Generation (Bleeder)***

****Joseph Jr. Johnson- 4th Generation(Gener)**

* * *

**Darkley Guards: (10)**

**Richard Jones (Class Of 1975-Warfare Class)**

**Shen Garmadon (Class Of 1975-Warfare Class)*King***

**Archibald Duncan (Class of 1975 -Warfare Class)**

**Hugh Grant (Class Of 1975-Suduction Class)**

**Chrispian Tudabone(Class Of 1975-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Paul Michael (Class Of 1975-Thief Class) *Prince***

**Victor Straight (Class of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Benjamin Freeman (Class Of 1997-Thief Class)*Prince***

**Edward Walker (Class Of 1997- Thief Class)**

**Jacob Johnson (Class Of 1997- Thief Class)**

* * *

** St. Rachael Students:**

**(The Warfare Class)**

**Nya Kotestsu-1st Generation(Rooter)**

**Amber Garmadon- 4th Generation(Bleeder) **

****Eisa Walker- 5th Generation (Gener)**

**(The Dungeon Master Class)**

**Kyra Jones- 6th Generation (Gener)**

**Kate Swanson- 12th Generation(Gener)***

****Tamara Tucker- 16th Generation (Gener)**

**(The Seduction Class)**

**Carla Robertson-Generation 9th(Bleeder)***

**Lily Jones-6th Generation(Gener)**

**Rochelle Tylor-1st Generation (Rooter****)**

**(The Thief Class)**

**Cherise Jones-6th Generation (Gener)**

**Lizzy Montag-7th Generation(Bleeder) **

**Kate Swanson- 3rd Generation(Gener)***

**Vanessa Johnson- 14th Generation(Gener)**

**(The Herbalist Class)**

**Clara Robertson- 5th Generation (Bleeder)***

****Elsa Walker- 2nd Generation(Gener)**

**Tiffany Jones- 6th Generation (Gener)**

**Mizane Loh̄aphis̄ʹ- 1st Generation(Rooter) **

****Neo Wellson- 16th Generation(Gener)**

* * *

**St. Rachael Guards: (10)**

**Hanna Robertson(Class Of 1975-Seduction Class)**

**Shannon Tudabone(Class Of 1975-Thief Class)**

**Emily Jones(Class Of 1975-Warfare Class) *Queen***

**Alexandra Montag(Class Of 1975- Dungeon Master Class)*Princess***

***Jessica Kage(Class Of 1975-Seduction Class)**

***Leela Michael(Class Of 1975-Herbalist Class)**

**Edna Walker(Class Of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)**

**Kiki Johnson(Class Of 1997-Thief Class)**

**Kindra Gold (Class Of 1997-Dungoen Master Class)*Princess***

**Aretta Granger(Class Of 1997-Herbalist Class)**

* * *

**Terms To Remember:**

**Gener:** This refers to a person from a Family that's been around since 10 and or plus Generations, since the time that Demons roamed the world. Geners carry the family line and can carry it despite being in a different class then they are famous for. Geners are among the most feared as they're families have the most history and stories about them, bred to kill pretty much. There are exactly 1,000 Geners in Ninjago out of 60,000, making them quite rare to bump into.

**Bleeder:** A phase that refers a person that was born into that family and is the 2nd or up to the 9th to carry on that Class title, these families often have more then one class in them to follow. Bleeders are blood relatives and bleed into those titles by choice or duty, this phrase is one of the most common of the three phrases. They are the second most dangerous as they are taught on what to do, often identified by family colors, quirks and or moves. 10,000 out of 60,000.

**Rooter:** Refers to someone who is starting out in Darkley and or , who is new or just starting. They can be a one hit wonder or even the root of a new tree, thus the name. They are the reputation starters and are the least respected, often getting picked at. This is the second common as most who graduate and or drop out disappear of the map, often getting the boot. This type also sets up family trends, clothes, tricks, etc.

* * *

**Things to Understand:**

**Sex:**As Schools of Villiany, this subject comes up qiute a lot. It is used as a means of payment, trade-off, bargaining tool, ice breaker and of course fun. It's not uncommon to find that the students have orgies, group sex and or quickies, most liking the trill of sneaking around. Many parents of the students will actually applauded this kind of thing. Those that usually have done more then one partner are the most respected and or envied.

**Rape:** This sadly is a common thing here too. Many whom say no to the wrong person, will be forcibly slept with. This is used as a bullying tool, scaring others into submission and or surrendering. Some do this to claim a person, weather they want it to happen or not. This can also be as a means of calling someone out by raping their current bed partner, showing how far they'll go to arouse their ire.

**Fighting:** While it's dulled down over Centeries, Fighting is still apart of the Schools as sex is. Weather defending your rep or yourself, fighting is encouraged and required. Many aren't afraid to fight and the ones to worry about are those not known to fight but the ones whom are the most calm as they can strike at any given time. Teacher and or other Staff members aren't allowed to kill anymore but the ban from hitting them was lifted by the current principal as a form a discipline and reform, allowed by the police as long as it was contained at the school itself. The Staff now is only allowed to give the kids a taste, feel the blade on their neck so to speak.

**Drugs and Alcohol:** These are often passed around as currency as well, gifted and or used as bribes. Herbalists often set up shop and sell their mixes to other students and to teachers as well, this is being cracked down on but is still done.

* * *

**ETC.:**

* Gene, Carla, Kate and Brad are in two classes.

** Elsa and Eisa Walker are Jay's twin little sisters, the twin gene runs in the Walker Family. J.J. is Vanssa's kid Brother, named after his Dead uncle. The new two girls are a surprise and the two woman were never introduced or that well, Jessica is Gene's Mother and Leela is Ash's Mother. These Carries are exclusive to this saga only.

* * *

**Too many characters? Deal with it. This is just the index, knowing me, all will fit in and be mentioned. Be ready for a lot of reading, don't worry, they'll be plenty action. Just like the Refection saga, unimportant sex scenes will be scarcely mentioned. Highlighted if important, you all ready?**


	2. Act 1

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 1: Welcome**

We find Jay yawning outside Cole's house, it was early in the morning. He was wearing a black uniform with a blue under shirt, wearing a fedora, and round glasses. These were fakes of course, he could see just fine. This was a fun little trick his Dad taught him, give the illusion that he couldn't see so when taken off his face, he could just punch them and get his glasses back. He saw Cole coming out and yawning, wearing the black uniform as well. It was all Black with a fedora, which he wasn't wearing. "Have a good day, sweetie." His Mother said. Cole muttered something, Jay groaned. Mrs. Belmonte was a very pretty lady: Black hair down to her shoulders, pale blues in a black plain dress. It wasn't a wonder why Cole was a pretty boy: He had a good looking Dad and pretty Mom, the fact that they both still looked good meant Cole's looks would stick around for a few more decades. She waved at Jay, Jay waved back. Mr. Belmonte waved to his son, only for Cole to give him the finger. Cole and jay walked off to go get Kai, Clay sighed. "He's still not talking to me?" Clay asked. His wife smirked, closing her eyes. "Clay, you sent him to Darkley, of course he's still not talking to you, dummy. " She giggled. Clay glared at her, she wasn't helping him! "Starla, that's not funny. If he had kept his hands to himself, this would be avoided. " He brought up.

Jay and Cole got to Kai's house, seeing Mr. Kotestsu at his forge again. He looked up and gave a quick nod to say hi, Mrs. Kotestsu waved at them while opening the door. Jay blushed, seeing Nya walking out. Kenji glared at Jay, scaring him. Mrs. Kotestsu glared at him to stop, he stopped and worked on his forge. Kai yawned and still looked sleepy, he was wearing a black uniform and a red undershirt with a fedora, not wearing it of course. Nya was pretty as always: Wearing a black uniform with red and gold. Wow, no wonder Nya was so pretty: brown hair smooth hair fixed into a large bun and a small comb on it with pretty gold eyes. As they walked off, Kenji felt his wife shove him a little. "Stop that, she's gonna bring a boy home soon, Kenji. At least it's Enda and Ed's son, he's a sweetheart!" She sighed. "But Saki! I can't help it! I'm her Father!" Kenji whined. Saki sighed, he'd never change...Our Boys stopped over to Zane's home, waiting on him to show up. As expected, Mr. Julien was not in. Probably at the Hospital by now. The door opened and Zane walked out, wearing a black uniform with a white shirt under it. Mrs. Julien was a very pretty lady too: Long blond hair, cool blue eyes and with one of the softest voices in Ninjago. Zane looked a lot like her, was there a part of the Doctor in him anywhere? They saw Mr. Julien walking out with his eyes closed, still sleepy from the look of it. He waved to him with a tired smile and his wife did as well, watching him go."Yuna...I'm worried. I don't want him to go to that place." Issac sighed. Yuna hugged him, "I know but I don't blame you, that scholarship was the best offer we saw for Zane." Yuna reminded him.

Cole, Kai and Zane were thrown off when Jay skipped on going to Lloyd's house. "Aren't we gonna pick up shorty?" Cole asked. Jay shook his head and sighed, "Forget it, Cole: Lloyd's this year's King. He not gonna be seen with me or any of you while walking in, ruins a reputation, you know?" Jay explained. Kai and Zane nodded, finding it rather cold. Jay was nice enough to fill them in with how the school worked: fighting was important to you if you wanted to survive, screwing around was as common as breathing, you WILL have at least one bully there. Don't be surprise if girls come into your room in the middle of the night, it a good and common thing at Darkley too. Cole was actually looking forward to that, being at that age. They saw him climb up a telephone pole and start walking on a cable, impressed that his balance was so great. They saw the building, this was Darkley. Jay looked around from his view. He spotted Lloyd, seeing the shiny golden fang pinned on his black uniform. He saw the silver heart pinned on a redhead's chest, that must have been Gene Grant. And the other boy with them must be Brad Tudabone, the red eyes of his sent chills down Jay's spine. All three had been friends since Kindergarten, he was amazed by the loyalty and concerned. Hopefully, Lloyd wouldn't stab them all in the back. Jay heard whistling, he smirked. Time to drool at all the pretty girls at their sister school, St. Rachael otherwise known by it's nickname St. Lucifer. Where the girls weren't just bad, they were hot, horny AND bad! Though, he was glued onto one ass in particular. Nya's. He saw her talking to some short girl, he knew who it was. The girl climbed up on the telephone pole and walked the wire, she smirked at him. Vanessa Johnson, he and her family had a long standing rivalry being Geners. he lost last year but not this year. Hehe, hopefully she was wearing some nice panties...They jumped at the other, landing on the opposite wire. Jay smirked, showing his prize off. A golden lacy bra and panties, oh my...Did little Nessie get wet about this? He looked down and saw all his buttons gone, sneaky girl. She jumped down, Cole blushed. She was a shrimp but she had a nice ass and he liked a nice ass. Zane being a gentleman covered his eyes and Kai was looked away, the hell was that?! Jay jumped down and gave her underwear back, holding his jacket over her so she could put them back on. The two were friends so this was all in good fun, they were talking.

"So, ready to open for business?" Vanessa asked. Jay nodded, "You?" He asked back. She nodded, he handed her a brownie and watched her put it in her chest. She gave him a cookie, he took it to his pocket. Nya saw this and got worried, nervous about their close friendship. Vanessa said that She and Jay were just friends but...All the flirting made that hard to believe. She pulled on his tie, reeling him in. "Don't fuck me over this year, Walker...Any owesies you make, I'll take payment of another to get it back..." She warned him. Jay waited for her to let go and turn around, grabbing her ass roughly. Kai, Zane, Cole and Nya saw that, the hell was he doing?! Was he trying to get slapped?! "Fair enough but if you fuck me over, I'll have just have do some fucking with you to get it back so...Don't FUCK with me, Johnson." He warned back. He let go and then spanked her butt, causing her to moan. Vanessa walked off to Nya, seeing her confused and hurt. Vanessa assured her that they're strictly business and friends, she didn't like Jay that way. Jay walked back and saw the looks, he explained that Vanessa wasn't his type and its innocent. Our boys grew attracted to the four redheads, they were attracting attention from other boys too. Jay knew all four: The Jones Sisters. Cherise was this year's Queen and her three other sisters supported her, Queen of Thief class. Cole saw the one wearing an orange undershirt in a black uniform wink at him, he blushed. Kai saw the one with a grey undershirt wave at him, he gulped. The last merely smiled at Zane, he returned the smile awkwardly.

Jay sighed, heading to the desk with their rooms and roommates. He saw Ataru and the rest here too, good. Let's see, who was his roomie? Zane Julien...Awesome, Zane was his roomie! Uh oh...Kai and Cole were sharing a room, yeah that room was gonna be torn up! Looks Like Lloyd, Gene and Brad were sharing a room...of course. He saw Gene and Carla glaring at each other. He saw then taking their glasses off, shit! He tackled all the guys down, saving them from Carla's gaze. Lily had urged her sister's to look away, forcing Tiffany on the ground. Once they put their glasses back on, they stopped. "The fuck, Jay?" Cole growled. "She was using the Temptress' gaze, all who get caught in it fall of her! Wanna be her sex slave?!" Jay asked. Cole looked at her, ehhh, she had nice legs but her ass was a bit too big for him..."Not really, her ass is too wide." Cole admitted. Jay sighed again, yeah, Cole would be fine here. It was Kai and Zane that worried him.

"Do we go to orientation now?" Zane asked. The four eyed thief shook his head, "Nah, that's tomorrow. Today is when we all move in, lucky for you, I'm your roommate, Zane." Jay said with a smile. He'd show them later on an old Darkley Tradition: Raiding St. Rachael and finding as many girls to do in one night. You got one girl and or many depending on your personal luck, Jay was planning on taking the lovely miss Nya. He had a crush on her big time, hearing she'd be at St. Rachael, he'd get her first and only.

"Big Brother!"

Aw, fuck... Not those two clones! Jay wished he was an only child...Why did his parents have to make them!? Cole, Kai and Zane saw two blond girls with brown eyes, one with a bob and the other with long hair. Both were wearing fake glasses just like Jay was, wearing black uniforms with blue accents. Eisa and Elsa Walker were the same age as Amber and were her roommates. And like Amber's crush on Kai...The two Twins were crushing on Zane and Cole, Elsa had a crush on Zane and Eisa had a crush on Cole. Lloyd watched Jay's expression from a far, seeing him rubbing between his eyes. The dude had two identical baby sisters to watch out for while Lloyd only had one...Thank God twins don't run in his family... "You left us..." Eisa started. "Behind again, Brother." Elsa finished. Jay groaned. The twins pouted, Ed told him to keep an eye out for them over and over, he would scold Jay for leaving them alone! "Ever stop to think that the reason why is so boys don't see my baby sisters? Or know we are related?" Jay asked. Elsa closed her eyes, as if that was why. The Walker twins embarrassed Jay as their Mother does, he didn't walked them just so he could flirt with Nya. That was all it was, he was such a jerk. Elsa walked to Zane and smiled, "Zane, would you like to help me with a few projects?" Elsa flirted. Eisa went to Cole, "Say, how's your stamina?" Eisa flirted. Jay growled, they were throwing themselves at Zane and Cole again! He just HATED it when they do that! It was so damn embarrassing! "Get lost, God Damn it!" Jay cursed. The twin pouted at him again, getting annoyed at him. "Humph...At least we-" Eisa started. "Change our underwear." Elsa finished. Jay blushed and growled, he'd kill them. "BEAT IT!" Jay bellowed.

* * *

**Lol, The Walker Twins everyone. Aren't they cute? What do you think? Surprised? Yeah, Zane, Kai and Cole's mamas are in the picture, why? You'll see. I'm just getting started...**


	3. Act 2

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 2: Class Is In Session**

(Yesterday Afternoon...)

A Parent Teacher meeting was held at Darkley, all parents and teachers were there to meet the new principal and be updated on everything. We find Clay and Starla Belmonte here since Cole was going here, not liking the idea that they were here. Starla felt a lot of eyes on her, dancing was a lot less nerve wreaking! She didn't dance anymore but she felt that she would be pounced on! Clay saw a lot of Men here, a lot of them staring at his wife. At age 40, Starla's body hadn't really changed all that much. She was just as vain as her husband about aging, she was still a very beautiful woman. However, he was getting an ungentlemanly urge to pound every single man here in the face just for looking like she was a piece of meat! Starla cuddle closer to Clay, Clay put his arm around her waist in support and walked in. Isaac looked around, seeing the same thing Clay was: lots of men and lots of them staring at Yuna. Yuna had followed his advice as he was a Doctor as well as following the minimum of womanly regiments so she was still quite pretty. He knew it was perhaps overprotectiveness or jealousy but he just had a dreadful feeling that he should gouge their eyes out, what a barbaric feeling! Yuna sweetly snuggled closer and held his hand, Issac allowed it and went inside. Kenji walked in and sighed, he guessed that it was a good thing that Saki went to St. Lucifer to support Nya. Seeing Clay practically foaming at the mouth and Issac struggling with being polite, Saki would had definitely gotten a lot of attention.

"Kenji, over here! Yohoo!"

He knew that "yohoo" anywhere, he saw Ed waving to him enthusiastically. He was such a dork but at least he was an extremely nice dork. He saw Major Jacob with him, they were so buddy-buddy lately. Ed saw Yuna and Starla, oh lovely...He should have told them not to bring them here, a lot of darkley parents were swingers and or single horny Fathers...He was grateful that he had twin girls and that Edna was dealing with that otherwise, she'd be just as drooled over. Kenji greeted them both, Ed took him to their row. They saw Richard and Crunch here, why? Richard had nothing but girls unless he had son that no one knew of! Shen Garmadon was here as was Sargent Duncan, with then was Hugh Grant and Chris Tudabone. Richard merely said nothing during the introductions, Shen explained that Richard cold to most at first. "You brought your wives here? What are ya, retarded?!" Richard pointed out. Issac looked to Shen again for an explanation while Clay got upset at the knock, "What Richard is trying to say is that bringing any females in here is a big fucking mistake: A lot of the parents are into swinging and or are lonely singles..." Shen explained. Starla calmed Clay down, warning him to watch his blood pressure. Kenji and Ed found that most suspicious, how old was Clay actually? he always said that he was 35 but...Issac wouldn't say anything as he was his doctor and claimed it privileged info. Come to think of it, how old was Starla? They all took a gander at the ne principal: A Jamaican man about their age, wearing a grey suit.

"Welcome Parents and Teachers, I would like to thank you all for coming this afternoon to meet me and to talk." He began in his Jamaican thick accent. "I am Hermes Darrel."

Ed, Jacob and Crunch froze at that...Darrel?! The only Darrel they all knew was...oh shit...Ed looked to Clay and Issac, watching the color leave their faces. Did they know this man somehow? Whatever acquaintance he was to them, it wasn't a good one. Yuna and Starla snapped their husbands out of it, asking if they were ok. Both only answering that they were fine, oh but they weren't: This was the monster whom almost took their careers from them before they start. The Jamaican man cleared his throat and explained everything, Starla jumped a bit. She felt someone rubbing her butt, she looked behind her. Seeing a man behind her smiling, obviously please with what he felt. Clay growled silently and quietly grabbed at his wrist, "Back off..." he whispered before breaking his hand. Jacob and Ed saw that, impressive...Being a Dancer apparently made one quite observant and quick, they almost missed that. Yuna felt someone grabbing her chest from behind, Isaac saw that and pinched the man's hands, "Let...go!" He whispered. Jacob and Ed couldn't believe that move either, they almost missed it. Doctors had to be face and precise or patients died so it was a given. The two shook their heads, they were missing important info while watching!

"Because of all the disturbances and robberies taking place by our students and past students, I had a chat with the Police Chief. The Police have agreed not to get involved with our affairs as long as we keep it with in our walls. And as such, I have decided to hire 10 guards to keep all of the boys in line and in their rooms. These Guards I've chosen based on their records from past to present time, they are also past graduates of this school as well so all of them have knowledge of what the boys will do and TRY to do."

Darrel sighed, looking forward. He called them all ahead of time and offered the jobs to them, easily enough. They were all here, including one whom he had to spend a good amount of intel to find and persuade. Time to get it over with...They all walked up to the stage, Kenji, Clay and Isaac grew wide eyed as did Captain McCoy. The Sarge and The Major were Darkley? But...But they were so nice...And as for Ed...He didn't seem like an evil person at all, did Edna know? She HAD to of, how could he hide that from her. Ed felt the looks of surprise ,betrayal and utter shock from them. He couldn't apologize hard enough for keeping this from them...Darrel showed off their records and pictures, farther stunning them.

"I would also like to farther point out that I also was a graduate of 1997, as are a great deal of teachers and staff members. I have taken all the necessary precautions as has our sister school has and it's new principal, there will be less of not no troubles from our schools." Darrel stated finally. Jacob didn't look at McCoy, he had no idea that they were Darkley grads.

* * *

(Back to present time, which is nighttime...)

We find our boys taking separate routes of getting to St. Rachael, we find Jay on a rock. His network had showed him that the principal hired guards to keep the boys in line, fat lot of good that would do. All the previous gaurds were incompetent old croons whom could catch a cold, let alone young and horny boys! Whoever, they were, they were late. Or maybe they didn't show up at all! Awesome, he could go see Nya without any trouble! The locks they put on the doors could use some work, a two year old could pry it open! Jay jumped out of his window, time to play! All of the boys of the school began running in all directions, all heading to their sister school and it massive hold of luscious babes! We find the guards outside the gate and splitting up, all agreed to go into teams of two and drag back all the boys they found. Who was running to the gate? Jay and Walter, Jay was ahead as he was fastest. He saw two shadows at the gate, that was the guards? Ha! That's all? Two?! Man, this new principal might have been young but he apparently was stupid too! Jay's smile began to fade as he got closer, seeing the shadows get more and more recognizable. The clouds moved aside and revealed the new guards to him and the rest of the runners. Ed Walker and Jacob Johnson were at the front gate, resting on the gate wall. Calm as all hell, as if not worried. They heard the stampede, sitting up. Jay stopped while the rest of them went ahead, he couldn't believe it...His Dad was...a guard?! He knew his Dad was Darkley but not anything else really, the hell? Ed jumped down and not a second wasted, he dashed all the boys and they all fell down. Jay barely saw how fast his Father moved, seeing each hit land. He shook it off, he wasn't gonna let his Dad beat him! Ed merely walked over in front of him, smiling brightly.

"Good Evening, Son." he greeted.

"Dad?! YOUR part of the new Darkley Guard?!" Jay asked.

Ed merely smiled softly while looking semi sad,"Your Mother and me are done going easy on you, son. " Ed said while still smiling.

"Easy? Wait, you guys have been easy on me? I don't believe you!" Jay argued.

"Jay, what's the first lesson in Thievery?" Ed asked.

Jay thought about it and groaned, feeling so stupid. Lesson number 1: Your lies are truth and your truth is more lies, to the point that they are ALL truth. If someone brags, they're hoping to intimidate you only. Semi-good say nothing and the real good? Equally both. How much did hid Dad lie about? A quarter? Third? Half or even ALL of it? He saw the smile brake into a smirk, a look he wasn't use to seeing on his Father's face. He barely could see him as he dashed for him, seeing small bursts of blurs. Jay avoid them, not wanting to be knocked out. He hopped over his Father and was headed to the wall, hehe...How disappointing. He looked ahead and saw the Major run, seeing the air itself curl and twist. Next thing he knew, he was hit in the stomach and fell down. The pain and rush of the attack knocked him out, Jacob caught him and landed. He handed him to Ed, "I got the rest of these rejects, go take your son to bed, Eddy." Ed walked to the dorm and saw Crunch and Chris with all the Dungeon master students, they looked wreaked. He saw Richard and Shen doing the same with the Warfare students, how disappointing...Not even the Herbalist students and or the Seduction students got away. They all SHOULD be ashamed...Wonder how the ladies did?

* * *

Edna and the rest of the women sighed, dealing with all the girls whom they knocked out. She saw Aretta snuggling Tiffany affectionately, like a teddy bear. How dare that woman be so loyal to her and yet she was so abrasive to her! Never mind what that awful Hannah did to her own daughter! She choked her own daughter out on top of breaking her leg! Emily sighed, disappointed a little in her daughters. She expected better out of them...But then again, perhaps she was a tad zealous in teaching her twin daughters how Mommy could knock someone out with a pan so easily. Eisa and Elsa knew better and yet she wasn't surprised: Who said men are the only ones who had sex on the brain? Jay was a doll but he was a boy so she expected him to act normal, finding out and knowing that their Daughters were the real problem. They were nice girls but she knew ALL about their crushes on Jay's friends, she swore she taught them to not give it all up front and make boys work for it. Ah...She's over thinking again, carrying the girls and some of the other students. Kiki sighed, so that was all the Queen of St. Lucy had to offer, how insulting...Shannon assisted and sighed, disappointed in the Queen herself. These little girls needed to start thinking about studying and less time thinking about when the next boy was gonna tap on their windows, this wasn't a challenge, just sad.

They put all of the dears to bed, Jindra took Kate and carried her with a few other girls, dragging them by the hair. "Jindra! The least you could do is carry them by the foot, Rosy will have our asses if these girls go bald!" Aretta warned. Jindra pouted, "I don't want the little whores to be spoiled." Jindra countered. Edna was holding her laughter back, trying to keep up with being polite. Jindra blinked and then groaned, " Oh no! I'm our hooker of a Math Teacher!" Jindra panicked. Aretta giggled, holding her mouth closed.

"Was that 8th grade Math teacher who was groping the soup lady and the janitor in between periods? Or was that 11 grade math teacher fucking the principal, social studies teacher, Science teacher and the homeroom teacher all in one sitting?" Aretta wondered.

"Don't know...Which one was the screamer?" Kiki asked.

"Ah, good old soup 'n mop... ladle in one pocket and a dirty rag in the other pocket." Edna said in memory.

Our ladies laughed while closing the doors, reminiscing about the days of lure. Emily and the elder women of the ten giggled, good thing they didn't go to school with them. They're teachers liked to "fuck" with the students, every single night. The worst of it all? It wasn't just the men playing with them! When men were actually allowed at St. Rachael...

* * *

(The next morning...)

We find our boys getting out of bed and heading to the auditorium, attending orientation. The look of surprise and utter defeat on their faces, ALL of them were caught...Every single boy was caught! Lloyd was crushed, his pride as King of Darkley ultimately crushed to a pulp. And who crushed it? Why his own Father, Shen. Never mind that he was taken out by Mr. Duncan! How embarrassing...It was just utter humiliation, your own Father cock-blocking you... Gene checked their injuries, seeing none but they all definitely felt the after affects. Just when he didn't think that old man couldn't anger him more, he went and topped himself! Hugh was a part of the new guard and took his own son out, proving just how cold he was. Is that what it came down to? Would he kill Gene and make a new child that wouldn't hurt him? He wouldn't get a prettier boy then him, not with that whore step mother! (Oww, Gene! Cocky, aren't we?) Who knew what hell that man was thinking...Brad was just confused, why was his Father attacking him now? He loved his Dad and he thought he loved him too but last night's attack, he started to question it. He knew his Dad was strong but just not how strong, he wondered how he could hide all that power.

They all met the new principal, all shocked that he was Jamaican and so young...The guards were allowed in and shown off, all the boys recognized them. None of them believing that nice old Mister Walker and the paragon Major Johnson were graduates of Darkley. Darrel smirked, walking in front of them.

"The Sinful Six and the Devil's hand will make sure you boys straighten up...Qiuckly." Darrel added.

All quieted down, Sinful six?! 1975's top crop?! And The Devils hand, 1997's top!? Jay gulped, his Dad was THAT Walker!? Now that he thought about it, it made sense...They were good indeed if they could hide themselves so easily. Lloyd grew infuriated, damn him! Lloyd, Jay, and Brad jumped for them, getting revenge. It wasn't just them either, Cole and Kai went for Richard and Crunch. None of the ten moved nor flinched, not even batting an eye. What would they do? Now it was a show of pride and how deep it ran.

**THWACK!**

All of them were sent flying back into their seats, the back of the seats breaking in half. Gene and Zane saw that, what strength...It was clear to them both that Ed, Shen, Richard, Crunch and Chris were holding back, what was the true extent of their power exactly? Jay got up and went on the attack again, Ed caught all of his punches and kicks. He sucker punched him down the aisle, he slid on his backside and fell down. Ed jumped down, walking to him slowly. Jay got up and attacked, only for his Father to twist his arm behind him and make him drop his dagger.

"You bastard!" Jay cursed.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your Father, Jay?" Ed asked in malice.

"Fuck...you!" Jay growled.

Ed twisted harder and pushed the arm into Jay's back more, Jay groaned in pain. "We love you, son. That's why your Mother and me are going to be so rough on you from now on..."

He let go, getting back up there. Cole went foolishly again for Crunch, the man was 9 feet tall and huge in muscle, Crunch couldn't tell if the boy was just stupid or brave. He squeezed his waist like a stress ball, Cole yelled in agony. Crunch dropped him, smirking. Richard merely used the back of his scythe to deal with Kai, pup had a death wish to fight him again. Last night wasn't enough apparently. He quickly hooked onto the katana, and then jammed the back of the blade into his nose. Kai feel down and held his bloody nose, he looked up and saw Richard's yellow eyes dare him to get back up and attack. Lloyd attacked again, only to learn the hard way that it was a bad idea. He grabbed the katana and hit Lloyd square on the nose with the handle, sending next to Kai.

"If that's the best you can do, then I have nothing to fucking worry about..." Shen sighed.

"I'll show you what I can fucking do, you old bastard!" Lloyd growled.

"My jeering is getting you all riled up? There's more to being King then just the damn title, boy." Shen lectured.

Kai was getting up, ready to pounce again. Richard chuckled, he liked this boy's fire. A busted nose didn't scare him, he'd do fine here if that was the case. This guard thing was going to be more fun for him then he thought, if this little pooch was still feisty after about two weeks. This HAD to be those red-headed girls' Father, the red hair was the biggest clue! Crap...maybe he shouldn't have attacked him, he already made a bad impression with Mr. Jones.

"Don't tell me that all you fucking got, pup..." Richard jeered.

"The hell is your problem, you old jerk!?" Kai barked.

"That's right, pup. Run to the end of your chain and bark, that's all you can fucking do after all..." Richard jeered farther.

Gene was about to assist until a pressure hit him and pinned him to the wall, Zane was along with him. Why? Well, Darrel had a theory about that boy. His last name namely bothered him, reminding him of a very meek medical student whose arm he broke. Was this perhaps his son? Didn't look a thing like him, his mother must be such a pretty woman. Darrel walked over to him, he used his ESP to slowly break his arm. Zane tried to get off the wall but something was pinning him there, he saw a pressure coming from Mr. Darrel's eyes, something dark...Zane cried out in pain as he arm slowly broke.

"You last name is Julien, yes?" Darrel asked.

"What...of it?" Zane panted.

"Nothing. Just that I broke your Daddy's arm back in college." Darrel sighed.

Zane blinked, what? He shook his head, how can that be? His Father never talked about it, surely it was a lie. But then why did he feel so enraged just hearing that? He saw Gene and Hugh, from what Jay told him, Hugh was Gene's Father. How could he treat him so coldly and so inhumanly? If they wanted to get to the girls, they had to get past the guards first. And that seemed so hard now, after all the displays of power and control...

* * *

Cherise and her sisters meanwhile found out that Mother and Aretta were on the Guard detail at St. Rachael, upsetting Tiffany. They're maid was an Herbalist, Tiffany hated her just for keeping that fact to herself! Their Mother was fast and powerful, taking Cherise and Kyra down with out trouble. Never mind the punt to poor Nya! She was ok now but man...Now how was she going to get to Lloyd now? With these 10 new guards and two of them being people whom raised them! Kate sighed, how would her Bradie get to her if not just his Mother but his Father also were preventing it? Didn't they want them together? Why were they stopping them? Was it some sort of test or were they teasing them? Whatever it was, it was mean. Carla slowly blinked while thinking of what happened last night, her Mother just proved how sparing she had been with Carla. She'd get that old sow to tell her who her Father was, even if that meant she had to murder her for it...

Nya rubbed her tummy, still sore from the rude and stinging slap Emily had given her. Never mind the nasty lashing she got from Jay's Mother, she seemed so gentle and nice. Who would have thought that she was so deadly and dangerous with that chain? The fact that it was copper plated steel told her farther that Edna had another reason for choosing a chain as whip, she didn't know qiute yet but she didn't think the old brunette was done with her yet. She THOUGHT that Mrs. Walker liked her or was she lying? Was she PRETENDING to like her? She hoped not. Or maybe...Was she testing Nya? That made more sense, after all, Edna struck Nya as the protective type of Mother, the one that tested just to see if a girl was really committed to her son. So all that polite and embarssing persona was just a cover? What was she really like then? She was obviously a lot smarter...

She had better get stronger fast or she and Jay weren't gonna happen!

* * *

**And so...Let the games began!**


	4. Act 3

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 3: It's War!**

Richard walked by the dorms, stopping shortly after passing the wall. He back pedaled and looked at the wall more closely, his eyes gradually getting wider.

"WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT IS THIS!?" He bellowed.

Shen and Archie heard that bellow, feeling the walls shake. They went to go investigate what was causing the Wolf to howl so much. Once they got to Richard, they saw what he did and just went as wide eyed. Was that...? It couldn't be...All ten guards walked in and saw wall, Ed and Jacob started laughing. They couldn't believe it, someone actually did this!

On the large wall, brown smearing were on the wall. In big letters that were obviously written by fingers, "FUCK THIS SHIT!". One of those boys actually had the balls to put poop on the wall and write with it, rubbing their noses in it.

Who did it, they all wondered. Who had the bravado to even THINK about this? Darrel walked in and saw this, blinking slowly to calm himself. "That had better be chocolate pudding..." Darrel only said. Ed and Jacob laughed even more, knowing that it wasn't. "Don't know. Hey, Victor, Why don't you sniff it and find out for us if it's chocolate pudding." He asked. Crunch was about to beat him up until he started running, still laughing. They ran in a big circle around Darrel, who was just tapping his foot. After about the 7th tap, he froze them both in place with his mind.

"I don't care, your ALL cleaning that up...NOW!" Darrel barked before walking off.

What? They didn't do this! All looked at each other, who was going first?

"Fuck that, I'm not touching that shit!" Richard growled.

Ed and Jacob brusted out laughing again, Shen kicked them both to shut up. How old were they? Five?!

* * *

We find two boys heading back to their room, showering off after taking care of some "personal" stuff. Damn it, these new guards were a problem and a big one. How were they going to get any action?! One had chestnut brown hair, silver eyes and a lean body...The other had black hair and purple eyes with a average body. The boy on the left was Henry Wilson while the boy on the right was Ryan Gallagher. Henry was of the Thieving class while Ryan was from the Warfare class, they weren't as well known as some of the other names but they were pretty good without bragging. The boys were bleeders, 3rd of their generation. They walked into their room, Ryan dropping the towel on the floor while his hand was still in the air. In their room on both their beds, two girls were sitting on them. One girl had long light green hair with dark green eyes, while the other had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Both girls were undressed, both giggled. They obviously weren't expecting them, seeing them clad in towels. Not that it mattered, less resistance this way. Oh, they were pretty girls...Ryan and Henry wanted to say something but all the words dried up as soon as they looked at them, refusing them was insane. After all they're bitching about not getting any, they were getting some right now. The Green haired girl gently took Ryan's hand and pulled him to his bed, laying down on it with her legs up to show herself off. She was short but damn...those big boobs and her juicy legs, she was thick but she had charm to her. Ryan licked his lips, diving for her.

Henry felt a cold metal around his neck and pull him, the raven haired gal pulled him to his bed and threw him down on it. A Dungeon Master? Awesome, those chicks were really hot in the sack! She didn't wait for him to move as she yanked the towel off, giggling at her find. Tamara Tucker never saw herself as an easy girl, usually avoiding sex all together. That was until this one caught her eye, she just had to have him...If sleeping with him was the way to keep him all to herself, so be it. She pushed her pussy on his face, already licking his head. Henry froze and let her tongue pat his head, shuttering when she lightly grazed her teeth on him. Aggressive, wasn't she? She stopped, surprising him. Henry felt her push her pussy in his face, he put his hand on her legs and started to lap at her softly. Geez...Poor guy was slow...Ryan felt her pull him up and kiss him, slipping a pill into his mouth. Was that a pill? Aww, shit...An herbalist student? They were fun but they could get stalker happy! well, at least she was cute. He kissed her more, feeling her grab him and jerk him quickly. Neo Wellson couldn't be her luck, finding such a cute and strong Warfare student to study. She found her genie pig! Time to take some really personal notes...She felt him grope her boobs, how flattering...She moved one of his hand to her pussy, humping at it to show him what she wanted. Wow, she was really hot inside...He fingered her, hearing her moan. Ryan got aggressive with her, her smell was driving him mad!

_"Neo, are you sure about this? Declaring war on other Geners? Doesn't seem like a smart move at all."_ _Tamara said earlier in the afternoon._

_"Weather it isn't a smart move or not doesn't matter: We have an obligation to our families to do this, we are Geners too." Neo pointed out to her roommate._

Henry felt her slip her pussy away from his mouth and swallowed his dick with it, moaning loudly at the intake. He felt something give way, a virgin? Really? Wow...No wonder she was so tight! He trusted at her hips, sending her back down on him. He grabbed her waist and trusted deeper, getting her to squeal. She opened her eyes and looked across the room, oh wow...She saw Neo on her knees with her head down and her curls at the edge of the bed, letting out squeals of her own. Personally, she wanted to enjoy the moment alone but she understood why that was impossible: they'd get caught otherwise so it wasn't a choice. Ryan's tongue went out, it felt so good...She was so wet and tight, it was too much. Both boys and girls couldn't take the tension anymore and all cummed at the same time, Ryan landed on Neo's back while Henry felt Tamara laid back on his chest. What were these girls' names? They should have asked, maybe they could now.

Neo squeezed him, causing Ryan to ram into her and start again. Henry felt Tamara slam down on him again, he trusted again. Ah...They'd catch they're names later...

* * *

The next day, we find the Herbalist class in throwing practice. Carla, Tiffany and Mizane were at odds, all had gotten the target. Who was more accurate? Mizane and Tiffany hadn't a problem with each other but Carla? Big time. Princess or not...She was still a bitch! Tiffany and Carla stared the other down, a fight would start! A large commotion was made, The three girls stopped and looked to what the rest of the girls were gossiping about. Another girl had hit the targets dead center. Carla blinked but then squinted her eyes. She saw a very short girl with light green hair down to her thighs, dark green eyes...She wore the outdated St. Rachael Uniform: Black jacket, black skirt and black heels...Light green dress shirt, stockings and bow. She knew this one...Neo Wellson. She flicked her hair before leaving the course, bumping into Carla, Mizane and Tiffany. They started to feel dizzy, what the? Once all three got their Barings, they got mad. That little bitch dosed them! Tiffany grabbed her arm, Neo looked innocently at her. Mizane noticed that her eyes were softer looking them before, was she seeing things? Aretta got between them before things got heated, Neo looked back and smirked at her. Tiffany blinked, what was that all about now? In The Dungeon Master class, we find Kate and Kyra at odds as well. Both their families had history and both of them had a name to make of themselves, seeing each other just anger them. Before Kate and Kyra attacked each other, they heard a bunch of girls gossiping. They looked at who the center of attention was, Kate gasping quietly. She knew about this girl! A very tall girl with black hair tied up in a braid and brown eyes, wearing the outdated uniform: Black skirt and jacket with black heels...Black shirt with rainbow colored stockings and bow. Her chains colored the same way as was her whip, Tamara Tucker. Her chain went wide, almost hitting Kyra and Kate. They jumped out of the way, Tamara pulled her chain back. "Oh, no! Did I do that?" Tamara said innocently. Kyra got mad at that, "Hey, you did that on purpose!" Kyra barked. Tamara blinked and shrugged, "Now why would I go and do something like that?" Tamara asked. Alex got in between the girls to stop the fight, Tamara giggling while she walked off, Kyra scratched her head, what was that girl's beef with her?

Cherise paid a visit to Vanessa, Vanessa didn't budge at first. "You want info? Pay up. " Vanessa sighed. That's right, Miss Johnson needed a sweet as payment. Cherise took out a cannoli and gave it to her, Vanessa smiled and put it down. Pulling up her files, giving her two copies of them. "Here you go, Cherise." She giggled. How was she losing any weight if she gorged herself on sweets? Never mind, she had other fish to fry! The Sisters and Nya looked at the pages, surprised and impressed with Vanessa's skills. Kyra and Tiffany growled, so those girls wanted a fight, huh?

Wellson Family: Known for being a strictly two class family, Warfare and Herbalist students. They are also carry channels of the element known as plant, an element rarely heard of. The Wellsons are known to have the common problem that comes with being Plant channel carriers, multiple personality disorder. It was rumored that one of their ancestors had caused the great cascade, causing thousands to lose their lives. To find them: Look for the M.P.D, lite green accents and green hair, the eyes range from dark green to faint jade.

Special Note(s): Rumor has it that they were punished by consuming a botched divider mix with a red blossom, causing the next generations after to have the M.P.D. Another rumor states that their original ancestor had over 100 personalities...

Tucker Family: Known as one of the Rare single class families, Dungeon Master Students. Carries of the rare element know simply as Art, the Tucker are avid painters and often take such classes quite seriously. There's a rumor that one of the ancestors had created the desert by cracking a hole into the ground and draining the water out. To find them: Look for rainbow colored accents, black hair and brown eyes.

Special note(s): Rumor goes that the original ancestor had eaten the extinct rainbow fruit and destroyed the tree, preventing anyone else from getting the element. Another rumor expresses that the Tucker line have a tree hidden away, to keep the power to themselves.

Cherise blinked, wow...Some families they had...One of tragedy and the other of greed. She saw the look on Tiffany and Kyra's face, they'd was going to fight them.

* * *

**How will our girls fair against these two? And what lows will these girls go to start a fight with the Jones Sisters? **


	5. Act 4

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 4: Pick A Fight-Make A Friend**

Cole woke up in the middle of the night, he felt pretty good. Another wet dream, he guessed. But this one seemed rather real, he really could feel some girl blowing him. Some cute tiny girl with green hair, just sucking on him with that tiny mouth. Huh, some imagination he had...Geez, it wasn't just for doodling! Hold it, what was that? Holy shit...someone WAS sucking him off! Sure enough, some girl was sucking him off. Cole was about get up but realized that he couldn't, was he tied down?! She felt him trying to get up, she giggled. "Sorry, Cole. Your not going anywhere, not with this kind of swelling going on. Humph, no wonder that period stain wants to keep you all to herself, your huge! Bigger then Ry..." She giggled. Period stain? Was she talking about Tiffany? "The fuck...you...Gah! Want with me?" Cole asked while panting. Neo smirked , while jerking him off. "Isn't it obvious? My flower need some fertilizer..." Cole was about to argue until Neo sucked him off more, needling his head with her tongue. Kai woke up to the same surprise, seeing a girl sucking him off. Tamara sighed, she and Neo really had to stop going into the same room...People would start to think she was some kind of pervert, that was the shorter one's title! Or at least one of her personalities was..."My beef is with Kyra and if screwing you will get her to fight me, so be it. Nothing personal, Kai." Tamara explained before going back to sucking him.

A catfight? Aww, man...You NEVER wanted to be between those kind of fights! They get NASTY! Kai blinked, nothing personal? She was the one who was sucking on him to get Kyra's attention! He'd say that was PLENTY personal! The smaller girl giggled again, slipping Cole's dick inside of her. Cole wanted to do something but he couldn't move, damn her, what did she do!? So tight...She thrusted her hips on him, touching his chest. His torso was a good size, entry ripped to Dungeon Master class. His legs were strong too, fast runner and plenty flexible...Not many D.M Students had speed and or dexterity. Yeah, Tiffany picked a nice genie pig for herself. Tamara rammed herself onto Kai's dick, hopefully Henry would forgive her. Kai was cute and all but she liked runners more then actual pets, Henry being her type. The things she did for tradition...She rode him while holding her left breast.

Kai and Cole tried to hold it in, the two girls weren't having any of that. Both picked up their paces and squeezed them, making it harder for them to fight. The holding in more or less ended up being the doom of our boys, both of them cumming like cannons. The girls smirked, walking over to the boy. Kai saw Neo shove his tired manhood right in, cringing at the cum inside it. Cole cringed as well as Tamara slipped him right in, squealing at his size. They weren't the only ones they entertained tonight, they messed with Zane and Lloyd as well. If they were gonna mess with the Jones, mess with them all.

* * *

The next day, Cherise and her sisters were boiling over mad! That's it, those two were gonna die right now! Neo and Tamara were talking to each other, seeing the four sisters approach them. Cherise,Tiffany and Kyra didn't wait, attacking them. Tamara and Neo dodged, both felt Lily's ESP holding them still. Shit! It was game over until Alex and Aretta stepped in, stopping the fight. They already knew what happened: Catfight, someone slept with their men. Neo and Tamara did it on purpose, wanting a fight. The two girls were Geners so all they were doing was following tradition as Geners: fighting against others and securing their place in the ranks. The fact that they didn't really stand out showed how well they planned this out.

"You tiny slut, your fucking dead!" Tiffany growled.

"So are my legs, no wonder you want him all to yourself, Cole's such a healthy boy." Neo teased.

"Enough!" Aretta yelled. "If you girls want to settle this, take it outside, the janitor just mopped!"

Alex sighed, Rosa would be upset but she would understand. Sex was one thing but fights? If they didn't let them, they'd sneak out and do it in the city. What was worse? As far as she was concerned, it was damage control. They could do as they wished so long as they kept it contained with in the school gate, fights included. The two guards were out in the courtyard with the girls, all the girls of the school crowded every window in the front of the building. Some flooded to the roof, some teachers were watching from the faculty lounge windows. Aretta put down some neutralizer powder, creating some kind of boundary so others wouldn't be affected by the mixes tossed in the fight. 4 to 2...It didn't seem fair but then again, when was life fair? St. Rachael was all ABOUT unfair!

**Jones Sisters V.S. Mystery Duo!**

Vanessa was taking bets, she bet on both sides just play it safe. Each sister was strong and powerful in her class but together, they untouchable. Vanessa however didn't count the two girls they were facing out. One Class seemed like a disadvantage but it also allowed you to be ahead of the game in class, the rare element channels bothered her. She didn't know about them and or any real knowledge in Elemental channeling, what were these channels and what could they do? She'd get to find out now, she took out her pad and pen. Cherise sped to them, attacking first. The smaller got out of the way, throwing a smoke pouch down. Cherise felt a chain on her neck, Tamara whipped her a few times. Cherise couldn't see, Kyra whipped at the cloud and caught Tamara's neck, dragging her out of the cloud with her sister. Kyra whipped at her, Tamara didn't move, waiting for her and Cherise to get closer. Cherise was about to kick her to let go, Kyra readied a chain to the head. The taller used her height and elbowed Kyra in the eyes, whipping Cherise in the eyes. Both girl back up, tending to their eyes. They couldn't see! Tamara giggled, let's see how they did when they couldn't see! Tiffany was about to toss a pouch on them both until saw the pouch knocked out of her hand, Neo giggled while putting a red marble like thing in her mouth and crunching down on it. What was that? Stamina booster? Power booster? Her eyes grew sharper, her laugh got more deeper. Neo went right for her before Tiffany could ready a pouch throw, guarding with her arms from her punches. She felt pain from it, seeing spikes on her hands. She got dizzy, poison?! Lily threw her fans at her, getting her back but then panicked. Tiffany panicked as she saw the injury leave her as quick as it came, Neo laughed darkly as she continued to attack at Tiffany.

Aretta gulped, dried paint on Cherise and Kyra's eyes, locking them blind...Tiffany being offensively attacked while Lily was helpless to assist...Her mistresses weren't fairing too well, she found it almost hard to watch and not help. If Cherise was deserving of the title, she could not lose! Kyra attacked at Tamara, she was faster due to being able to see but she was pretty close for fighting blind! Cherise attacked as well, nailing her a few times in the ribs, Kyra whacked her back. Tamara got away, coughing up some blood. Damn...They had good hearing, just like Daddy and Mommy...Not bad. Neo popped another in her mouth, blue this time. Her eyes got softer and her voice got more gentle, she got away from Tiffany before she could attack. She was about to throw a healing pouch to Tammy, Tiffany throw a dagger in her hand and made her drop it. Neo continued to dodge her, Lily tried to aim her fans carefully...This would be the first time that she'd try this trick, Tiffany slashed at her mask. Alex saw the two girls being back up to each other, so that was the plan? Neo was about to slip in a green pill until she felt Tamara's back on hers, shit! Tamara blinked, oh no! Tiffany, Cherise and Kyra attacked the two, Neo and Tamara keeping up but gradually slowing down and getting tired. Tiffany saw the sweat and smirked, the injuries made them sitting ducks for her now! Tiffany threw paralyzing powder at them, Lily's fans came and sliced it open. The fans cut Neo in the face while Tamara got the back of the head, the powder coated them both. Neo cracked the green pill in her mouth before her body stopped moving, they both couldn't move. Damn it...They were fucked now...Tiffany saw them shuttering trying to move, she was impressed. She made a strong powder so to see them shuttering was impressive.

Due to the sweating and they're exhaustion as well as the exposed cuts, the powder took instantly. Tamara smirked a bit, the paint exploded on Cherise and Kyra's eyes. The girls yelled in pain as blood flowed, Aretta gasped. Tiffany growled, ready to kick them both, "What now? Call it a draw and we might accept it." Tamara giggled. Tiffany was about to beat them until Lily stopped her, it was over. The girls knew they lost so they pulled another trick to make it a draw, just to show skill and tenacity. Vanessa sighed, good thing she took the third option, all the money went to her still.

* * *

Later on, Cherise and Kyra were being tended to by Aretta. They heard a knock, seeing the two girls again. Tiffany and Lily got defensive, what the hell did those brats want now? They got their draw, why were they here? The two explained why they had started with the Sisters in the first place: It was out of duty. Tamara's daddy told to do so and as for Neo, Granny and all six of her personalities told her to. The tiny girl made her way to the two girls, grimacing at Tamara's work. Her imagination was a dangerous thing...Her color bomb move was quite nasty. Get a splatter of her paint on you and you were a time bomb ready to go! She didn't need paint buckets or even tubes, she produced it at her leisure and even though her whip and chains! Neo found out a way to rid it and it's effects: combining softening mix with healing mix and giving the person the liquid form of the Healing mix and dropping it on their eyes. It wasn't an easy thing to do, finding out how to fix it. She applied it on the two as on would with powder foundation, it tickled. She saw Aretta's hot cloth, she hoped that she didn't use it. Why? Well, Tamara's paint was special and if hot water was placed on it, it would blow up or even stick to the skin depending on it's use before. Once they're eyes were dropped with healing mix, they could see again. She smiled sweetly at them, The red haired Herbalist went to her.

"What did you use during the fight? What were those little marbles your were chewing on?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, you mean these?" She asked while showing the pink, red, green and blue pills between her fingers.

"Yeah, those. Power boosters? Why weren't you exhausted or even bleeding out? You can't take more then two." Tiffany asked.

Tamara laughed, ah, so SHE did see them. How observant of her, smart. They almost looked like candy but they weren't, Neo nearly took her head off when she tried to eat them! She got now why she blew a gasket. While she had her imagination, paint and quick thinking...Neo had three other personalities in her head to use, sounds difficult? Tamara thought that too until Neo told what those candy faking pills were, allowing her and the other three hers to fight in battle effectively.

"Petal Pills: these were created by the very blossom that was said to have damned us to having M.P.D., the gene is so deep and strong that all born in the family have it. Some say it's because we have the Plant Element Channel, being mentally divided as flower petals. My Great-great-great-great Grandfather created them and turned our greatest weakness into a strength, I have three personalities and met them...Alessia, Eris and Aphrodite. You girls met just Alessia and Eris."

The two girls bowed and left, saying that they hoped that they could be friends once things weren't so raw. Aretta blinked and then smiled, aww...They made friends! St. Rachael was a tough place, if you have a bully or two, you were something. Fighting with them put you in the school unofficial power rank system, sizing up competition really. Cherise blinked, they had it...They both could have taken the crown from her...Why didn't they? She gulped, perhaps they just did it for show. Taking it as a draw, neither side lost and only gained...Did they do that just to help them out?

* * *

**Lol, it takes a special kind of balls to sleep with the boys before our girls got to touch them! XD**

**Are these ladies friends or foes to our gang?**


	6. Act 5

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 5: Visiting Hours**

Melin, Saki, Starla and Yuna all looked at Darkley's School gate in worry, Meilin most of all. The women all came here to do the same thing: Check to see if their son was doing ok in here. Each woman was warned never to come here alone by their husband but at the same time...They wanted to be sure that their boys were still alive! This place was known for turning out some of the WORST criminals...Rumors going around that students ended up dead! Each woman was worried about her own boy in this place. Meilin growled, not giving a damn if Shen spanked her for coming here when said not to, she could handle herself! Besides, she was worried about Lloyd. They walked in, seeing no one at the front gate and or the desk at the door. They signed in and went to go find them, not having a really clue how to navigate in this place. A boy messed with the signs, changing them. The older woman in the building were pretty hot despite being older, never mind that one of them was Garmadon's Mom. They all might be a good lay..."The signs says we have to go left." Saki stated. Yuna stopped her by grabbing her arm, she had the oddest feeling that it wasn't correct direction. Meilin though about it, remembering vaguely how to get to the dorm. Nabiki had to escort her though this place and so did Wu, those two never got lost or were bothered by the students here, Wu had warned her to never enter that place by herself, being too dangerous for any woman or girl to go to that place alone. It wasn't even safe for HIM to in that place alone!

Yuna was correct, they needed to take a right to get to the dorms. Saki and Starla looked for room 75, impressed with the amount of rooms in the dorm. Kai and Cole were roommates so it saved them the trouble, Saki knocked. Starla noticed a large lock on the door, what was this for? She opened the door, shocked that it was opened. Both women smiled, whoever the dorm Father was, he knew how to keep their boys in shape! This room was clean then their rooms at home! Red bed sheets on one bed and black bed sheets on the other bed, obviously Kai's bed and Cole's bed. Starla was a little off put by the chains and whips on Cole's side of the wall, he didn't use those for what she was thinking that those kind of things were usually used, did he? Considering the mock report card she and Clay received, Cole was getting the material but maintained a C at best. Saki saw discarded bandages in Kai's waste bin, her baby was hurt?! The Mock report comment and mentioned on Kai's temper, was this why? What was going on in this place!? And why where they're sons being harmed!? Meilin knocked on her son's door, opening it. He shared a room with Gene an Brad again this year, she recognized the bed sheets. Whoever was in charge of dorms was doing a good job, the room looked so clean! "Meilin?" She turned around and Hugh, looking surprised. She bowed to greet him, he walked in. "Meilin, I don't think I need to tell you that coming here alone isn't a good idea." He reminded her. The orange eyed woman growled, like she needed HIM to tell her that. He, Chris and Paul almost tried to rape her 35 years back and ended up eating glass for it, she didn't trust him still because of that. Hugh saw the apprehension, not surprised.

He found Miss Yuna wondering around, finding Saki and Starla shortly after. He was impressed, none of them were fooled by the sign switching bit. He caught the boy who did it and made him fix it, via he beat him. They weren't dumb women, a good thing in this place. Hugh nudged his head left, he'd show them where they're boys were. Shen would feed him glass again if he knew she was hear and didn't help her, not wanting to bruise of bleed today."The boys here like to switch the signs and trick visitors, male and or female. Please don't come here without your husbands again, it be rather disastrous if anything happened to ANY of you." Hugh warned. Starla scoffed, a polite way of saying we don't want to be sued so stay away. Hugh lead them to the Dungeon Master Class, Starla saw Cole. Crunch was also here, watching him. He got a vibe from Cole, that the kid wasn't normal. Brad and Cole were paired up for target practice, to nail down the whip and chain techniques. It was a mismatch as Brad was born into it while Cole was a rooter, seeing the novices tosses versus the expect tosses, Chris taught his boy well. Cole growled, Brad was fucking with him. He saw the snide smirk he was wearing and the sneaky hits. Bastard...He was bullying him and not being obvious about it! Brad sighed, he was pretty fast and bendable, shame he didn't go for the Thief class. "Hey, asshole! Quit fucking with me and do it for real!" Cole barked. Brad laughed, Cole growled at that. "You don't want me to be real, I could kill you." Brad teased.

Cole started swinging at him, aiming for his face. Brad just spin out of the way and whipped him down to the floor, he laughed. How pathetic...Cole got up quietly, smacking the whip on his ass. Brad yelped, growling and turning around. Crunch chuckled. He asked for it the moment he turned his ass around, leaving yourself open was a bad move. Brad whipped at him again, only for Cole to grab the whip and sock him in the face! The instructor saw enough and told the two to go cool off, the two went at each other again, getting their whips and chains tangled to each other. Chris sighed, Brad got over confident and let his guard down. Cole looked up and saw his Mother, she looked worried about him. Oh,no...She saw all that? He went out to talk to her, she started to wipe the blood from his cheek from the whip. She didn't like seeing her son bleed like this.

Hugh took the other three to see the other boys, Crunch was in charge of her safety.

* * *

The next was the Warfare class, Saki and Meilin saw Kai and Lloyd. Sparring, an important thing in Warfare as it was the meatier class. Shen and Richard were watching, Shen smirked while looking at Richard. Looks like the old wolf was interested in Kai, a good thing really for Kai. It meant he actually liked him, rare thing for Richard. He hated boys due to having all girls so for him to jeer you and "play" with you meant he liked you enough to hold back before letting you have it! Shen watched his son and smiled, he was doing so well. Lloyd and Kai were sparring partners, fighting the other. Lloyd decided to jeer at Kai a bit, wanting to pick on him at the moment. He kicked him in the balls, Kai went down. Ah, fuck here were go, the two old ones thought. Kai got back up and growled, "The hell, Lloyd?!" Kai yelled. "Sorry, got carried away." Lloyd lied. Kai knew it was a crock of shit, swinging at him. Lloyd slugged him and sent Kai on the ground, he smirked. Kai saw him turn around, he'd make him pay for that! Kai pounced on him, getting on his back. The teacher got involved and stopped them, Lloyd punched at him again, connecting and Kai grabed his fist with his teeth, digging them in before letting go. Kai and Lloyd looked up and saw their Mothers, aww, nuts... Shen blinked and growled, jumping across landing on the bars.

"Meilin, I fucking told you NOT to come here without me! Do you want to be raped like a prison bitch!?" Shen bellowed.

"Oh, fuck off! I can fight on my own, Shen!" Meilin growled.

Starla giggled, Saki and Yuna just didn't understand how they could be so abrasive with each other. They hoped they wouldn't be like that when they were 50! Sure, Shen loved her but could he at least ease up on the swearing a tad? Saki and Meilin looked their boys over, Meilin wiping the blood off. Shen and Richard were in charge of them, Hugh took miss Yuna to see Zane.

Yuna gasped, seeing the class itself. Gaze practice from the look of it, Huge thought. He saw Zane and Gene were assigned as partners, a bad idea as Gene rarely played well with others. He was course with Lloyd and Brad at best and they were his childhood friends! Gene was rather cold and to the point, cutting some would say. Zane seemed to struggle getting just the gaze down, staring was the biggest problem. He was a bright boy so the struggling wouldn't last, he spotted Darrel watching him. Humph, so the Principal fancied Zane? Good, the boy needed all the support he could get. Gene on the other hand could use a good kick in the ass to bring him back to Earth, he was much too cocky. Gene smirked at him, how sad...Out of the fresh meat, he expected better from Mr. Julien. He let his arm limp and tap his knee, causing him to jump and lose focus. Zane glared at him for it, Gene chuckled. "Sorry, nervous twitch." Gene lied. Gene focused his gaze, Zane did the same as he had and tapped his knee, only jabbing it with his knuckle instead. Gene lost his concentration, he took Zane by surprise and head butted him. He didn't want to play this game with him, not if he wanted to keep his looks! Zane waited for him to get up and turn around, he quietly got up and kicked him in the butt so hard that it landed him on his face. Hugh smirked, not quite what he had in mind but it DID take Gene down a couple pegs...Once again the teacher stopped the two, sending them away from the other. Gene and Zane went for the other, both freezing before touching. They were both testing reaction time, it was dead even. Zane felt a presence, turning and seeing his Mother looking worried.

* * *

Later that day, Ed felt the heat of Clay, Isaac and Kenji's anger with this. Their sons were being tormented? Wasn't it Ed's job to stop it? Why wasn't he doing anything about it. They were gradually seeing Ed's true personality and they didn't like it: Sarcastic, wise and above all, cold. His dotty cheerfulness dumped like sand through a large sieve. He didn't seem surprised to hear that Gene, Lloyd and Brad were ragging on the boys, in fact, he was expecting it to happen. It was going to regardless due to the Classes: Gene and Brad were in two classes each, that meant two extra rivals. Everyone here had one, it was the natural order in this place. Who was his and still is? Jacob. Who was Shen's Rival? Richard. Gene's rival based on that? Zane as he was in the same class. Brad's Rivals? Cole in Dungeon Master and Jay in Thief. Lloyd's? Kai. Personality wise? Cole and Zane's rival was Gene as he was the assimilation of the two: brains and arrogance. Jay and Kai's rival was Brad as he was a twix of the two as well: Aggressively funny. Lloyd and Kai's rivalry was a battle of who was more stubborn.

"I understand that your all upset but try to understand why I'm not doing anything about it really: This is as common as taking a dump. Everyone has at least one bully, it means that person is a threat to them, it's good thing here. If we stop them, they'll just sneak out and fight each other within the city. "

"So you let them do as they please without you lifting a finger? Is that it?!" Clay asked bitterly.

"Of course not. We let them fight and then pull them off when one is down, as for the whole bullying thing: it's more or less how you make friends here. Think about it for a second: That person is paying attention to you and is targeting you, why? I'm not saying it's healthy but it's just how it goes here." Ed explained.

"Ed, you can't tell me that your ok with your son getting kicked around..."Kenji said in worry.

"I'm not but to tell you guys the truth: This is light compared to what Jakie and me had to go though." Ed answered.

"Are you saying that it was worse then this?" Isaac asked in worry.

"Let's just say that 1997 wasn't pleasant...1975? It was even worse." Ed said sadly.

Ed saw the looks on their faces, a look of curiosity and worry. He thought he saw something else that bothered him but perhaps he was just being paranoid. Pity? Impossible. Pity would require being there, they were all public school meat. Right? He thought about it...People lied but he could tell, anyone who took Thief classes could lie and know a lie. Kenji, Isaac and Clay didn't have a nervous twitch to them. They were too nice to lie to him, even when they did, it was something small. It was odd, it was as if it was too perfect. Eh...He was paranoid. Why would they hide something like that? Especially now since they found out that Ed was a Darkley Grad. He saw them out and took a trip to the School's library, it couldn't hurt to check it out...It would shut up that nagging feeling in the back of his head. Clay was wearing a lot of valuable things on his person, how did he keep all of them on him in here? Isaac 's watch wasn't taken either...Kenji's jewelry was also untouched...

Yeah, just paranoia.

* * *

**Oooo, what a mystery. Darkley and St. Rachael are jacking central so keeping your shit is tough, visitors usually have their wallets taken at the least. So for someone to have all their possessions on them means they went there or who are extremely observant. That kind of hyper vigilance is hard to have, usually from living in a tough neighborhood and or coming from either school. ****See Ed's mental nagging? He knows this so he is skeptical but come on, they would show the signs. They all could have lived in a bad neighbor hood growing up!**

**Makes me curious too, is their another reason that our boys got here other then the obvious? Like perhaps fate even?**


	7. Act 6

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 6: Troubles Brewing-More Secrets Of 1997 Revealed?**

Chris sifted though the mail in his hand, 15 letters total. Bills? Nope. Requests? Yes. For him? No. These were for Brad, what for? Marriage requests. Another normal thing here at Darkley, parents of young ladies and or young Gentlemen(Yep. I went there.) would send letters to the parent of the targeted boy, asking the parents if they wanted to arrange a marriage with their children. Letters came with grades, pictures, and or promised dowries should they agree, the ones most popular were usually the Gener families since it added luster to the that girl or boy. Chris sighed, throwing all of them away without a second thought. Brad already had a bride waiting for him, Kate. Chris and Shannon chose her solely because she was friends with Brad, the fact that the Swansons were Geners meant nothing. He saw Richard make faces and growl, tearing up all the letters in a rage. Chris chuckled, Richard was so funny getting so pissed off like that, seeing him tear them up with his mouth was priceless! He had daughters, he had to know this was coming! Shen threw out all of them, he didn't even look at them! One would say he was picky but Chris wouldn't, he knew what his Son would want and it wasn't ANY of those little tarts. If Richard was to offer a request, no doubt Shen would take it. He saw Hugh merely toss away all of the letters, not even bothering. Paul sorted though his pile for his son, Ash, finding nothing important enough. It didn't matter if the girl was wealthy and or beautiful, all he cared for was actual skill. Ed sighed, going though Jay's requests. Unlike Edna, he looked though them just for the hell of it, just to see how much his son was worth to these people. Crunch put down another set, Ed blinked. Who's were these? He got a call on the phone, seeing it was Clay. He pouted and answered it, regretting it. Clay got the marriage requests for Cole, wondering what these were for. The Junker quietly snickered at his confusion, Clay was just too funny. 350 requests for him total, not bad. Cole was an attractive boy so that amount wasn't surprising. It wasn't long until poor Kenji and Isaac asked the same question, Ed found it really hard to not laugh at it. 200 For Kai and 180 for Zane, again, these were pretty good. They were again good looking and that counted, skill and grades were another.

He told them all that they'd be getting those regularly, look though them or throw them away. Speaking of them, how were those boys holding up now? It was over a month now.

* * *

"I'll fucking kill him...The four eyed ginger is gonna fucking hung by his cock for this!"

We find Cole cursing while looking at a mirror, greeted with a new him. Huge curves and long hair...He was a girl now! There was only one person who would do something this humiliating! Tiffany got to him finally and played with him last night, she didn't do it since she was too tired. He thought that midget did it but he found out from Kai that was impossible as Ryan saw her last night, Neo didn't do it. That left only one person who had a bone to pick: Gene. How dare he do this...this...this...Cruel attack on his manhood! He couldn't go around this school looking like this! He had to be changed back...and Quick! We find Jay talking to Lloyd, he was concerned when he heard that Gene had it in for Cole and Zane. He and Brad were more straight forward but Gene could play mean game of mind fuck, he would just fuck with your head before attacking your body. He hoped that Gene wouldn't take it too far...They heard stampeding, Cole quickly closed the door on them before they could grab at his tits...again. Jay and Lloyd looked this girl up and down, Jay lost it and laughed loudly, hitting the floor while flailing around. Cole was a girl now?! It was just too rich for words! Lloyd sighed, grateful to see it was just a harmless prank.

"Great, He's completely unharmed." Lloyd smiled.

"You call this un-harmed?!" Cole barked in girl's voice before covering his mouth.

Jay paused in mid laugh, resuming shortly hearing Cole talk. Lloyd smiled while suppressing all his laughs, he should look at it as Gene being sparing on him. If he really wanted, he could have raped him in his sleep and continued to do so for several weeks without him knowing that he did it until he accidently woke to it...Even worse, he could have easily took advantage of Cole's new gender and raped him like this. Again, this was the gentler option. Cole growled, he'd kill Lloyd and Jay first THEN Gene! Cole was about to start beating them until he heard another person laughing, he looked around and saw Brad in the room. Good, another person he wanted to kill! The red eyed boy was holding his ribs in and crying, Gene was such a clever bastard! Way to embarrass, dude! He grabbed Brad, growling.

"Where is he?!" Cole asked.

"Can I help you, Ma'm?" Brad asked.

"Don't fuck with me, asshole!" Cole growled.

He heard a chuckle, seeing Gene smirking at him. He looked Cole down, well now...What a lovely woman he made. A shame that he didn't play with him last night in his new body but he felt that this was soft enough, all the boys were worked into a tizzy over the hot girl with the huge tits, chasing Cole around campus just to bang him in his new form.

"I will fucking kill you..." Cole growled.

"My...A shame you were born male then, with a chest like that, think of all the breast milk that I could have access to..." Gene said in wonder.

"Bastard..." Cole barked.

* * *

We find an innocent white bunny hopping around, Kai saw it and tried to pick it up but Jay stopped him. Kai asked why, Jay told him to look at it carefully: Since when did white rabbits have dark green eyes? Kai blinked and looked at the rabbit, seeing it groom itself. Zane saw a collar on it, he took a piece of lettuce from his lunch and waved it in front of the bunny, it sniffed it and nibbled it. He picked it up and pet it, it was so tame. And beautifully white too, his favorite color. The fact that it had dark green made it even more amazing, who ever owned him must have found a way of making it's eyes that color. Cole got back to them, a guy again. Gene told him it was stamina based and he could rid it if he was tired, he saw the bunny. He tiredly pet it, he got less tired from doing so. Ed and Jacob saw the rabbit, smiling brightly. Those boys hadn't a clue on who that rabbit actually was, ah, the power of the Were Animal class. Human size and or normal size animal form, appearing as a harmless white hare was a piece of cake. Who was this? They knew him, surprised to see him again. "Daddy!" The two saw Neo running up to Zane, the rabbit jumped into her hands and nuzzled her face. Daddy? This rabbit was her...daddy? Ed and Jacob smirked and nodded, ah, NOW they were sure of it. Seeing Tamara hug her own Father, recognizing him. Jay laughed, ah so he was a Warfare Class Graduate! That expianed the fact that he had Dark greens, Were animals had their eye color and their hair color for fur and or skin. Mr. Wellson and Mr. Tucker bowed to Ed and Jacob, Richard saw this and laughed. He took Mr. Wellson in his hands, snickering. The red-head had seen a lot weird were animal forms but this by far, was the silliest. "Stop, Don't. Come back." Mr. Tucker sighed in a deadpan tone.

A were-rabbit? How hilariously stupid, how was a rabbit scary? All watched Ed, Jay, Jacob, Mr. Tucker, Tamara and Neo back up, why? Richard snickered more, what he gonna do? Lay eggs on him? Hit him with jellybeans? Mr. Wellson attacked Richard, going for his face. "Look at who didn't watch Holy Grail, how many of you know who Monty Python is?" Jacob asked. Jay, Neo, Mr Tucker, Ed and Tamara raised their hands. Neo picked up her Father and wiped the blood off, helping Richard stop bleed out of his neck. Richard glared at the rabbit, little bastard. The rabbit changed back into a human, all blinking. Jack Wellson stood at 5 feet, relatively small for a man. He was roughly the Major's height, being a few centimeters shorter. White haired and dark green eyes like his daughter, all saw the cuffs, badge and gun he had. Bounty hunter, Jay thought. He heard of team of two in the industry, crazy good and strong! Two of the meat classes as a team? No wonder why Tamara and Neo were so close, good sticks with good. James Tucker was much taller then Jack, black hair and brown eyes like his daughter, all saw his tie-dye like chain and whip. Did they have sons? Maybe. He'd check later. The boys saw the warm greeting shared by Jacob and Ed, the two men looked at Jay and his friends. So this was some of the choice cut? They still looked a bit green under the collar but...They were impressed. Jack petted Kai, smirking. He looked a lot like him, all except the brown hair color and no piercings. He had everything else...Even the red undershirt! James ran a head though Cole's head, what was it and that man? Always such pretty babies from his family! Cole and Kai were confused by this, swatting at their hands. Unfortunately, they had some bad news for Ed: a few people from their class were coming back and wanted to greet them, hunt them being a better word for it.

Jay blinked, damn...His Dad and Mom went to school with some real psychos! How'd they not lose it? Maybe they did, after all, he didn't REALLY know the whole story about his line. That included his folks, what was his Mom's maiden name? The two men apologized to Cole and Kai, explaining that they reminded them of few kids they use to know. They offered they're help, giving their numbers to the guards just in case. Their familes will offer the support, they were goiung to warn everyone else that graduated in 1997, expressing to knock them dead...seriously.

They needed that kind of news like blow to the head on top of a headache...Great...And what are the odds that the boys would bump into them?

* * *

Jay returned to his computer and fixed his profile files, updating old ones and creating new ones. He felt a presence in the room, looking around quickly and seeing nothing. He resumed his typing until he heard a small giggle, coy as some would call it. He looked up and this time he saw a girl, he flipped out a bit before making sure his laptop didn't eat floor. He closed it and put it down. A girl with extremely curly dark hair down her back, her big eyes were a dark black, giving her an almost owlish appearance. It was increased by her large glasses, making them bigger. She seemed rather...interested with Jay at the moment, no matter where he darted, her large eyes followed. Her Uniform was different: longer skirt, almost like a full dress. Uh oh...Don't tell him that this girl wanted him...She was a bit late for that, since Nya got to him first but that didn't stop anyone really, only making more problems. She giggled again, blushing full tilt. This was the Walker line's byproduct, Jay Walker. My...He was so much more cuter in person, the glasses looked nice on him but she doubted that he really needed them. She took them off and blushed more, he'd do nicely. He'd do, He'd do, HE'D DO! This cute boy was going to be her boyfriend, hands down! Jay saw how close she was getting, not kosher with it. If Nya saw this, she'd kill this girl!

"Can I help you?" Jay asked nervously.

"Be my boyfriend." She answered.

"Say what now?" Jay said a bit faster.

"Your going to be my boyfriend from now on, your just too cute to let go." she repeated.

Jay gulped, pulling her away from him. Too close! She way too damn close! She looked at him confusingly, was he shy? She batted her eyes and looked down, oh...She knew what he wanted now. He was playing hard to get. He didn't even know her name, who was this anyway and why did she have such an interest in him?! She undid the ribbon on her chest, Jay freaked out. "Whoa, whoa WHOA! The fuck are you doing!?" Jay asked. She blinked, " I figured we could skip all of the bore and head onto more important stuff, if I get pregnant, you better marry me." She answered. Jay backed up and folded his arms, what?! Marriage? This girl was nuts! Vanessa what was going down and didn't like it, Jay was being a good boy. A smart decision, considering that Nya was in Warfare classes. She didn't know who this bitch was but she DID recognized the long full skirt, it belonged to those of the Jewish community at St. Rachael. She was his friend so she felt bad for the idiot but she'd take care of the bigger idiot first, she coughed to get her attention.

"Walker...Who's this bitch? You had better not be cheating on Nya, I know your fucking smarter then that..." Vanessa asked.

"Who is Nya? And who is this runt?" She asked.

"Vanessa Johnson, your turn. Who the hell are you?" Vanessa asked again.

"You didn't answer my question, who is Nya?" She asked again.

The two girls stared at each other for a while, neither was going to speak from the look of it. The left, she'd find out who this Nya girl was. Jay would belong to her, solely and only. She kill her AND this brat, no other girl would be in his life! She left, Vanessa looked at Jay. He explained that she just came in and tried to have sex with him just now, Vanessa groaned. She'd look into it...Until then, Jay needed to stay clear of her. They traded info again, updating. Hmm...Outdated uniform with long skirt and possibly in the thief class, that should narrow the list down some. She went to her room and typed, searching for the girl in question. She gasped, finding her. The bitch's name was Barbra Rosenberg, of the Rosenberg Line. Why was this bad? Well, the Rosenberg line was well tied in the Jewish community and akin to Mafia...And like any mafia brat, what Barbra wanted, she got. This could get ugly...She took the page on the girl and ran to tell Nya, warn her that this brat was after Jay! And if she was as spoiled as Vanessa thought, Nya and her entire family was in danger! She wasted no time in getting to her black haired roommate, ducking behind a wall. Damn...Too late, Barbra found Nya already. Nya innocently look at Barbra, what was her problem? She up and almost cut her throat. Vanessa shook her head and dashed in front of Nya, blocking the dagger from hitting her. Barbra looked her up and down snootily. "I will have Jay as my boyfriend, make no mistake...I'll KILL you and your midget too!" She said before leaving. Nya blinked and looked at the short girl in confusion, what did that girl want with Jay? The black haired girl growled, no matter...Jay belong to her and her only, that much SHE did know and MAKE this girl understand, she wasn't sharing him! The only one she'd even consider that idea with is Vanessa, at least she understood!

* * *

Edna sighed, she felt bad now. Why? She put her husband on a diet, forbidding him from any sweets. She wanted Ed to stick around and the way he plowing though those sweets was gonna put a kibosh on that! He'd always give her that adorable puppy eyed look and would look like such a sad puppy without his sweets, she had to be firm though. She stopped in her tracks, feeling eyes on her. God, it riled her skin so badly...She turned around, groaning inwardly while turning blue a bit. A man was behind her, a trimmed and well groomed man with dark hair and dark eyes. She saw the look he gave off, remembering it all too well. Edna in her youth was quite something, she attracted a lot of boys. But unlike most girls at St. Rachael whom found it flattering to have so many, she found it extremely annoying. It wasn't that she still wasn't pretty but rather all were too afraid of Ed to really try and woo her, it was no secret that he got really jealous fairly easy of other men. This man however use to be the second boy in terms of wanting Edna as a wife, something she obviously didn't want. He lavished her with gifts, Expensive Dresses...Jewelry and flowers farther then the eye could see. Again, most girls at St. Rachael liked that kind of thing but not Edna. In fact, she found it disgusting...That's what she was worth to him? Mordechai Rosenberg was a Jewish boy from a wealthy Jewish family, it's a shame all that money couldn't buy him brain! He was cute and rich but he was a sniveling coward, he could never do anything for himself, not even fight! Edna hated him for all of those reasons, he was so shallow that it repulsed her from looking at him on sight! The grossest thing about him really? He just didn't know when to stop, even when he was beaten up for it. Mordechai was a Thief Graduate so the fact that he was so sneaky was in part of his degree.

He walked closer to her, she looked beautiful still. Not as polished as she use to be but he knew it was Edna, it was all that filthy mutt's fault that she was so filthy now! Edna saw a wedding ring on his finger, jerk! He greeted her and asked if she was treated well, he was making it sound as if she kidnapped! He told her that his daughter expressed an interest in Jay, she sweated a bit. History was repeating itself...He asked her if she would like to arrange it so they could get married, Edna of course said no. First of all, Jay had a young lady in his life that he was interested in already. Second, she wouldn't make this decision without talking to Ed. Ed was Jay's Father and knowing Ed, he'd say no. Mordechai sighed, disappointed in her. He didn't like the prospect of having Ed's filthy spawn as a son in law but if his princess wanted a Walker, she'd get one...It would also allow him to be closer to Edna, another plus. He got closer to Edna, only for her to whip him away from her with her chain. They were both married and he was going to cheat on his wife with her? Disgusting! he got up, expressing that she should change her mind...fast. He left, she shuttered. Ed went behind her and hugged, he was watching the entire time. So...He thinks that Edna would just agree to marry his snot nosed and spoiled daughter to Jay? Fuck no on that, Nya Kotetsu was a better find 100 times over! Besides, Jay was capable enough to find a nice girlfriend without the two of them doing anything.

"You could have stopped him, why did you wait?" Edna asked.

"Your strong so you don't need my help. Besides, it fun to watch you kick that putz around!" Ed admitted.

Edna snuggled his arms, giggling affectionately. Ed gave her so much more then money could ever hope to...Love. He took actual effort into wooing her, one single tulip was no match for the dozens of red roses Mordechai gave her. He was there for the bad times and the good times, willing to put himself out regardless if he could really do a thing. He was fearless, even when he was ready to piss his pants he was brave. He always made her laugh and cheered her up, he was the only man in the world to render her speechless...

Hopefully, Elsa and Eisa would find boys just like their Daddy...Sweet, brave and above all, have excellent sense of humor.

* * *

**Dawwwwww! Ed and Edna are adorable...Hmmm, wonder who Jack and James are talking about? Kai and Cole's looks are pretty distinct, who could possibly have their looks that they know of? And to those of you who got a clue, pm me so others can figure it out.**

**Gene, you fiendish and delightfully clever bastard! I get such a kick just changing Cole into a girl for no reason XD**

**What other troubles await our gang other then Mr. Rosenberg?**


	8. Act 7

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 7: What is True?**

We find Kenji forging weaponry again. He looked at the sword again and then proceeded to pound the hammer down on it. They needed to look good or they'd be stuck at the shop forever! He then cooled it off in the water, placing it to the side. He looked around and smiled, there, all beautiful again. He wondered how Kai was doing, he still couldn't believe that Ed was Darkley, yes, it was over a Month since he found out but still...How could he keep something that BIG hidden from them? Did he not trust them? That had to be it, not that he should be surprised. There was a lot of stigma about graduating from that place, being a place for absolute demons. He seemed so different now and yet he wasn't, Kenji groaned. How did Ed even survive in that place? He looked at the weapons left to him on the right, the Darkley guards requested that he sharpen they're weaponry. Shen's katana, Richard's Scythe, Archie's sniper rifle and so on and so forth, Kenji could only cringe at the sight of them. They didn't use these weapons on children, did they? They didn't use these on Kai, did they? Poor Saki was in tears just telling him about the discarded bandages, worried that her son and daughter were being mauled limb from limb in those awful places! He saw Saki come down, she clung onto him. He set everything down, moving back from the forge. He heard a knock on the door, he was about to open it but he got a sinking feeling that he shouldn't. He took a katana from one of the shelves just in case and put it on the side of wall, he opened the door. He gulped silently, seeing a man on the other side, in a suit and everything. Who was this and what did he want? "Can I help you, sir?" Kenji asked. The man looked Kenji up and down quickly, this was him.

"Are you Kenji Kotetsu?" The man asked. Kenji nodded, the man smiled then and tried to slash his throat. Kenji dodged, the hell?! "What are you doing?!" Kenji asked. The man said nothing and proceeded to attack him, Kenji dodged him still. Saki was worried, should she step in right now? The smith wasn't bad but then again, he made weapons for a living so to assume that he himself couldn't fight was foolish. Kenji looked at the sword, would he have to resort to using his fire? He really didn't want to but his life and Saki's was at stake here! All of a sudden, Jack came out and slugged the man away from Kenji. He landed in front of Kenji, "You ok?!" Jack panted. Kenji nodded, who was this man? Whoever he was, he was on his and Saki's side. Jack growled, Rosenberg had no balls still, still using others to do the work for him. That bratty girl of his snitched to her Papa about Nya Kotetsu taking her boyfriend away from her, he sent someone to take care of her family and make her back off. If it wasn't for his heighten sense of smell, he'd have missed him. The man attacked again but Jack merely kicked the side of his head, breaking his neck. Kenji and Saki gasped, he just killed him! Jack groaned, he didn't want to do that but they were playing for keepies here. "What on Earth was that man trying to do?" Saki asked. Jack bowed to them both, introducing himself. He looked at Kenji, he was sure of it now. This HAD to be him, no other man had that haircut naturally. Black hair, Brown eyes and he was wearing the color red...No doubt about it now.

"Your daughter is dating a boy that his boss' daughter wants and anything she wants, she gets." Jack sighed. Kenji and Saki looked at each other, this was over Jay Walker? "Jay?" Kenji asked in question. He nodded, feeling bad for him. Just wait until his son starts getting a girl, it'll be worse. "They won't come after Kai and Nya, will they?!" Saki asked. They were concerned...That part he was sure they weren't faking but everything else...He nodded again, big time. He sighed, time to see.

" I highly suggest that you two quit playing around and start fighting for real." Jack sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Kenji asked.

"Now,now...Ken, is that anyway to treat an old friend? I know it's you, no one else could have that haircut and look that good in red." Jack smirked.

The air grew thick and silent, Jack looked at the glass on the store's window to see Kenji and Saki's faces as they're bangs hid it. He felt his skin pimple and prick itself, feeling they're eyes carve into his soul. Golden yellow and brown eyes gazing at him with killing intent, it was them, he knew. Kenji growled and turned away, barking at him for being so friendly with him while he didn't know who the hell he was. Jack smirked, so it was gonna be like that, huh? Fine. He apologized for his rudeness and asked if he could sharpen his spear for him, double the price to make it up to him. Kenji accepted it and nodded, seeing him leave.

Kenji and Saki were worried...Who was he referring to?

* * *

Nya sighed, that girl was making her mad now! She had been sneaking into Jay's room and trying to pouch on him, she didn't like that at all! To make things worse, Barbra was attacking Nya at school willy nelly. Grateful to Vanessa for stepping in so often to stop her, she had gotten hurt recently though. She had friends, so Nya didn't know who would gun for her next! At least Neo and Tamara were assisting her, grateful for the help. Kyra Jones was also helping but she warned her that she would have to fight that brat for him, Barbra was gonna make her life hell. Edna saw Nya struggling, poor girl. Well, she was happy that Jay meant something to her. Barbra had Brothers, making things worse. Threatening Jay into being their sister's boyfriend, beating him up into dumping Nya. Jay didn't falter, beating them back as a retaliation. He also had friends who supported his relationship with Nya. The biggest one of them all? Kai, Nya's big brother. Kai might have not liked the idea of his sister dating Jay but he couldn't trust her with anyone else really, threatening to kill Jay if he even THOUGHT about breaking Nya's heart! The Walkers were Jewish but they weren't Hasidic, celebrating holidays and attending temple on said days. Not that it mattered, Ed never really clicked with the Darkley Jewish community and never really wanted to. Ed asked her to see if their was a girl in 1997 that had golden yellow eyes and brown hair, Edna now was curious. What did Saki have to with this? She wished he would just tell her but he so cute when he was thinking so hard!

She thought about it, she did remember seeing someone like that but surely it was a coincidence. Everyone had a twin the world, I mean really...Saki Kotetsu? One of the nicest women other then Yuna graduating from here? That sounded so silly! But what if Ed was right? Why would she hide it then? She looked in the yearbook of 1997, what was the harm in looking? She saw a lot of names crossed off, a lot of kids died back then. A School shooting they claimed, those who were in that year knew it to be otherwise. Nothing in the Thief Class...Herbalist? Nope. She closed her eyes for moment, flipping quickly to Warfare class photos. She let out a gasp and dropped the book, impossible! She picked it back up, looking again.

One photo stood out: A young girl with golden eyes and short straight brown hair, black uniform with girl accents.

Edna wanted to say it was just a coincidence but she looked so much like Nya does...A brunette version of the Raven dear. On her thin neck, a pretty gold necklace hung. The same Necklace that Saki never really took off, she said Kenji gave it to her as a present. She gulped...The most scary thing about it? The girl's Name: Saki Huga. it was all just a coincidence, right? But if it was, why wasn't she relieved? Did that mean Nya and Kai were inherently War Class? That changed everything if so, kids who were born into a class stood a better chance of getting material down. Was Kenji perhaps...Darkley? Ed met up with her later, showing her a photo of his findings.

The photo itself: A boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes, black uniform with red accents.

The boys' name: Kenji Kotetsu. Ed and Edna nodded, sweating a bit. If both parents were war class and had kids, they were 85% more likely to have the skill for it. Build to for the class, so to speak. The two would pay a bit more closer attention to them now while looking into this a bit more, it still could be just coincidence.

* * *

Kai was bothered by Jack's sentence still, it played in his head over and over.

_"Sorry, you just reminded me of a kid I use to know. He had spiky hair and wore red too. Wonder how old Ken is anyway."_

He ran a hand though his head, he got his hair from his Dad but not the color. He thought about it, Ken? A nickname for Kenneth really but his Father's name was Kenji and maybe it was a nickname for that. But if that was the case...his Dad went to school here. Couldn't be...Dad and Mom were good normal folks, it just couldn't be. If it were true, what class were they in then? Ah, all this fighting was making him think up the craziest of things. Why would they hide it from Nya and him then if they were going here? He saw that girl heading to Jay's room, he stopped her. She pouted, this stupid boy should have been dead, why was he still walking around?! Those idiots were ruining everything! Barbra's brothers went in front of her, attacking at Kai. They cornered him to a wall while Barbra skipped to Jay and Zane's room, he'd be dead now! No way any one could take on 8 people at once, that girl was next. Richard walked though the halls, he saw the fight and hid behind a wall. He wanted to see if his hunch was right about Kai, that the kid wasn't all he appeared. He had seen those moves somewhere before...Heard of them in fact. He balled his hands, he felt heat coming from his punches and katana three days ago. He was blocking all hits coming at him, the speed almost unreal. He pulled out his katana at that instant during the dodging, he spun a bit and made his attackers backpedal from him. The redheaded man swore he saw a wave of heat from him just now, he felt warmth from the wind...he was sure of it now.

Kai went for all those boys much faster then they did for him, all being cut down by that katana as if they were butter! Richard blinked, like a wolf...Kai was enduring the hits, studying his opponents individually and then attacked in speedy fashion. Wolves studied prey and then attacked, it was all about being aggressive. Study and attack...Richard looked at all of them, none of them were dead but he gave them all one hell of bunch of lumps! Such control but then again, Weapon smiths knew weapons like the back of their hands. Kai went into Jay's room and saw Tamara dragging Barbra by her chain, cursing and swearing at her. Emily told him about what she saw too: Nya's had attacked 9 other girls and swiped though them easily, much like a cat with a scratching post! Who were they're parents actually? This amount of skill shouldn't be with Rooters, they shouldn't be doing so well in fighting. Kotetsu...Kotetsu...Kotetsu...Why did the last name ring a bell? Richard figured it out now! It just hit him where he heard that name from! He chuckled quietly and nervously, if he was right, then Rosenberg's bratty daughter stood a snowball's chance in hell during summer against Nya. If that twat with legs had a brain, she'd back the hell off while she had the time! Kitty cats get awfully catty over their toms...He'd know, having Emily as his wife. Her jealous was so damn frightening despite her loving tendencies, he never really fought with her for that reason.

* * *

Barbra saw out Nya again, this time, Nya slapping her ass down the stairs. She just about had it up to her silky black hair with that girl, she'd settle it now if she wanted to! Jay was her boyfriend, damn it! If she heard that she snuck into his room again, she's rip her damn heart out! Barbra looked up at Nya, smirking. She'd get her this time..."Walker's so cute down there...He just couldn't keep his hands to himself last night!" She lied. The hall got quiet, all watched for Nya's reaction. The darling's response? She lunged at her, choking her. Barbra clawed at her to stop but she couldn't unhinge Nya's hands from her throat. Shannon merely just watched for a few moments, stupid girl...Never talk more then you can back up, it just sad. That and you never talk shit to a War class student...Why? They have speed and can match and or surpass a thief, Nya was obviously much stronger and much faster. Alex struck at Nya's head to get her to let go, Alex caught her and let the dumb girl fall down. The older women looked to the Herbalist girls, none of them moving an inch to help the incapacitated girl. Why should they help her? She was retarded enough to fight Nya, she SHOULD be dead. Aretta sighed and took the girl to her room, dragging her feet first. Edna agreed to carry Nya back to her room, she giggled.

Jay was such a lucky boy...To have Nya like him so much. This wasn't over with Rosenberg though and hopefully Nya would get stronger, just to let the little brat get the spanking coming to her! Now she wasn't so convinced that it was coincidence that Nya and Kai were sent here but rather fate or as the saying round here goes:

"Once Darkley/St. Lucifer, always Darkley/St. Lucifer."

* * *

**Looks like Jack stumbled on a huge secret or his he wrong? Now our guards are curious, how can these kids be so good and just be introduced? Two ways really: They're are gifted and or they inherited it. ****Wonder what Richard knows about that last name Kotetsu and why he's laughing at it, don't you?**

**And to those of you who DO know, keep it to yourself so others can figure it out, pm if you think you got it.**


	9. Act 8

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 8: It's In The Lines**

"Ow! Gene! That hurts!"

"Aww, dude! Ease up on my fucking arm!"

"Quit bitching or I'll beat the God damn life out of you!"

Brad and Lloyd were being treated for cuts and such from the guards, Shen let them have it last night. How much were they holding back? That bothered Gene for a while until he came to simple conclusion: everything. If they weren't, legs and arms would be taken off! These bloody cuts? Nothing compared to that, these were just bruises compared to that. Even his own Father, even if he was in a class that wasn't offensive, was dangerous. And yet, they didn't seem all that worried about catching all of the boys, as if trying to curb the amount. Gene figured it out now: Yes, while they had teachers in the school...The Guards were teachers as well, being the top of their graduating classes. The three of them had their own Fathers to learn from, he knew the other ones too. He groaned, Lloyd and Brad were such babies! If they moved one more time, he'd kill them both! If he didn't disinfect, they'd get infections. He heard yelling, he groaned. Sounds like the other babies were being treated, Thank God it wasn't him doing any of that! He had enough whining, anymore of it and his eardrums would burst! He wrapped up their injuries, at least he put a gel on that will speed up the healing process. He sighed, getting up and going to see if his ears lied to him. Brad and Lloyd followed, wanting to see who was cursing like that. We find Cole, Kai, Zane and Jay being treated by Joey Jr. or J.J. for short. The brown haired boy squinted his blue eyes a bit, making sure he was getting all of the surface of the injured area. This was easier on a dummy, a live person whined and moved like crazy. Especially Jay! At least Zane was patient enough to move as little as possible, being the son of a Doctor. Cole was ok Kai was second worse but Jay took the cake! What that babe Nya saw in him, he'd never know! Jay had tears in his eyes, damn that Russian bastard! He had kicked Jay around like crazy! "Walker, stay still! How can I treat you if you keep fidgeting like that?!" J.J. asked. Jay stood up and growled, "I can't stand that, it burns like hell! Damn that piroshky pounder! Now I know how a soccer ball feels!" Jay barked. J.J. made him sit down again, "Hold still!" J.J. groaned.

Gene looked at Jay's skin, it looked like road rash...An allergic reaction? Little fool, what an armature mistake! You couldn't just put whatever on a person, they could have an allergy to an ingredient! They could be killed from that, mixes weren't just powders, liquids and or solids to randomly put on people so they'll feel better! There was a reason for Jay's whining, it was doing more harm then heal! J.J. saw Gene, he got defensive. These were his patients, they prince needed to back up! The redhead was in no mood to put up with him, merely shoving him aside and taking a look. He circled Jay once and then went to J.J., slapping him as hard as possible.

"The hell is your problem?! These are my patients, go find your own, damn you!"

"Your a retard, you know that? If you had any sliver of common sense, you'd see that this mix is giving him a bad reaction!"

J.J. was bent backward, Gene was standing over him and glaring at him. It looked a lot like a Father scolding a child for being naughty. Gene looked at all of them and then glared at J.J. The careless fool! They were all showing a bad reaction to his mix! While Gene was busy yelling at J.J., Neo checked our boys out. How was she not caught? They were all apprehensive with her, remembering what she did. She sighed, she didn't remember a thing, Tamara told her what had happened and she still didn't believe it. Zane saw her pull out a book, what was that? It looked quite old, torn in some places and worn. She closed it, going to Jay's back. She poked several spots, Jay fidgeted each time. 12 points...She opened a blue jar and put blue gel on his injuries. Jay sighed blissfully, that was MUCH better! She rewrapped the bandages. She went to Zane's back next, poking several spots. Zane felt his body unintentionally respond to the poking, 10 points...She took out a white jar and dusted white powder on his injuries, he sighed in relief. She went to Kai, who backed up. "Stay the hell away from me!" Kai growled. Neo blinked, what did that sex nymph called her third personality do to him? She got to his back and poked, 14 points...Kai moved away from her, what was she doing back there?! She took out a red jar, she put red gel on his injures while he tried backing away from her. She looked at Cole, he glared. "Don't touch me..." Cole growled. Neo sighed, stubborn as dirt! She one upped him and poked his back quickly, "Super poke!~" She sung childishly. Cole backed up, damn it, he didn't like how that felt at all! 17 points...She took a black jar and put a generous amount of black cream on her hands, Cole struggled to get away but she greased up his injures and wrapped them up.

Gene picked up her book and looked at it, wow...The brown eyed male looked though it, not believing it...This book was complete guide to every Gener Family's anatomy. The details in the book itself was amazing, even down to dietary preferences! Who wrote this?! And better yet, WHEN?! This puzzled him, why not seize power when she had this in her arsenal? Neo saw Gene looking at her book and yanked it out of his hand, she couldn't let anyone else see this book! She sighed, the guys would want to know but...she didn't want to tell them. She had a hunch about them and it was proven correct just now. While generations and bodies changed, genes didn't. Gener families had the same nerve built up even if it was different body types, the most responsive were special as they could make or break a person's best and worst attributes. These boys were miss-classed...They weren't rooters, they were Geners...Element Channels left a mark on the body as the points you find will create a pattern, this pattern is identity of that channel. The more detail in the pattern, the stronger and bigger the channel. And from what her family book told her and from what she felt, they all had a HUGE channel! They're weren't a lot of families that had channels that large, only at least a man's fist full were even KNOWN to have that.

She left to treat Ryan and Henry, Gene looked at the boys and thought about it...She shouldn't know their bodies so well already to know how to treat them...What did that girl know that none of them did not?

* * *

We find Cole's Father at his office at his dance studio enjoying a sugary confection that his wife had made, one good thing about Cole not being here: He could have the first bite again. Clay sighed, now he felt guilty again. Why? Well, his son was getting beat up and tossed around by the imposing mountain, he wasn't entirely sure he was a Man! He was referring to the Jones' nanny and butler, Clay had never seen a man that large and tall before...Crunch or Victor Straight towered over many, Clay though his eyes were playing tricks on him at first. He looked around, seeing no-one around. He took the entire slice and ate it in one go, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and drank his sweetened tea gently. At least no one could see him eat like that, that would be so very embarrassing!

"I saw that."

He jumped a bit, turning and seeing Starla, who just smirked with her eyes closed. Clay rolled his eyes, well, at least it was his wife who saw him eat cake like that. Starla giggled, Clay often asked where Cole got all his lack of manners, temper and or his obsession with cake, look in the mirror! Those were all of Clay's traits, though he denies it. Clay wasn't always so well mannered and polished, he was a lot like Cole as a teenager. His friends commented that the only reason he married Starla was because she made good cake, it was a joke of course. Clay did love her other wise Cole wouldn't have been born, wonder what girl he'd bring home for them to meet? If he was anything like Clay, she'd have the prettiest legs and be able to bake circles around his Mother! She and Clay made a bet when Cole went into the school: If he brought home an Herbalist, Clay owed her $5,000 in shopping money. If he brought home a Seductress, she wouldn't argue with him for a full two months. Starla went up to hug Clay, he returned the hug. His troupe were his friends growing up, they all had a crush on Starla when they first saw her. Not that any of them had a chance, she wouldn't let any of them get close. She danced around and tease them before skipping about her merry way, the one who got fed up first with the act? Clay, he didn't appreciated some dime store showgirl slut(Clay's own words at the time.) distracting his friends from practicing their dances and singing. Of course, Starla didn't stop and took that as she should do it some more.

Who knew that the saucy Showgirl would become his wife years later? They heard a knock on the door, Starla was about to answer it until Clay stopped her and moved her aside. "Enter." The door opened gently, James walked in. He quickly apologized for coming to this place so late but he stated that it was an important matter, it concerned Clay and his family. James smiled, it was him. No-one could still look this good at forty like he could...He cleared his throat, time to see if they were game.

"Rosenberg is just the tip of the iceberg...You two better stop playing house and step it up." James warned.

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

"Come on, Louie...Give me some credit, will ya? How many men do I know that still look good at 40, huh?" James asked.

Once again, the air was choked with silence. The pitfall of the quietness unsettled James, he checked the reflection of the glass just see gauge the expressions on Clay and Starla's faces. He was greeted with green and blue eyes glinting with murderous intention, as if the staring alone was suppose to kill him! Colay groaned, getting angry that he called him 40 when he was 5 years younger then that, James sighed. So that's how it is? Alright.

"Either you tell him or he finds out, he's gonna know..." He added before leaving.

Clay and Starla blinked, what was going on and what trouble was going to be Cole's?

* * *

We find Cole reading in his room, at least now the material was getting easier to do...The black haired boy smirked, Tiffany was hot. Even if the bitch poisoned him constantly. Her cakes were always so good, even though it pissed him off. If she wanted to study him, she could have asked though he got why she didn't. She didn't care if she had his permission or not, she'd have him one way or another. He growled, that red haired asshole was gonna get it for putting him in that kind of danger! He knew how to do it too, kicking his ass! He heard a knock, he thought it was Tiffany. He opened the door, all of sudden he was wrestled to the ground. The hell!? He saw it was a boy who was doing the tackling, was he planning to rape him? He was about to cut Cole's throat, Cole punched him backward into the wall. Ben heard that from down stairs and went upstairs, to see what happened. He gasped, the other boy was smacked into the wall. Cole blinked and looked at his hand, did he do that? He shook his head, never mind, he needed answers! Like what hell was his problem and why it had to do with him? The boy had orange hair and golden eyes, he opened his eyes and smirked at him. Cole folded his arms, "What the fuck is your deal? I was studying!" Cole growled. The boy laughed, Cole got creeped out, he LIKED getting hit?! Freak! He knew it...Larry Baxter knew that the Belmonte line was here still, he remembered the descriptions of them...Long shaggy black hair...heavily buffed bodies...Now he could do the thing his family had wanted to do for generations: Kill a Belmonte! "I found you...hehehehe...I have you now...Belmonte!" Larry uttered before lunging. Cole wasn't ready for the first punch and got socked in the nose, he blocked the rest. Cole kicked him down the hallway, Ben caught Larry and took him to his room.

What was that all about? Ben looked at the boy, Larry Baxter Of the Baxter line. The Baxter were a single class family and dishonored by the Belmonte Family, a Gener family that survived by going into different classes. They use to be a powerful family until Granddaddy Baxter botched up and lost to a Belmonte, to make it worse...The Baxter Patriarch fought over a girl, whom was at the time, owned by his family because of debt. He lost again to a Belmonte, the girl had married him. Did Larry think Cole was THAT Belmonte then? Well, now that he looked at Cole...He did look a great deal like those two men. Was he? Larry later that night, went to St. Rachael. He went into Tiffany's room, so this was Belmonte's current lover? Humph...A shame that she was an Herbalist, those legs would do well in the Thief class. Tiffany felt someone touching her, she looked up and saw Larry. "Don't scream if you don't want this dagger going into you body." He warned. Tiffany was about to scream until she felt the blade digging, she stopped. Larry smiled, he pulled up her night shirt and fondled her chest. he saw a chain coming his way, he jumped off and dodged it. Kyra growled, who was this?! "Your not Cole, who are you?!" Kyra asked. Larry chuckled, Kyra growled. She whipped the air with her whip, "Get the hell out or I'll get angry!" Kyra yelled. Larry sighed, he wasn't scared of this one. Tiffany one upped the bastard and opened her mouth, she screamed. Not two seconds later, Emily came in the room, seeing the boy and Tiffany covering her chest, she went into mama bear mode and grabbed the boy by his nads, dragging him back to Darkley. Once outside, she swung the boy a few times before tossing him into the Darkley main entrance. Aretta giggled. "Spectacular throw, Mistress Emily." Aretta cheered. Emily rolled her shoulder, "Thank you, Aretta but to be honest, that was my lightest throw." Emily admitted. Mistress and Maid laughed, all the other guards sweated.

The next day, we find our boys a bit sore looking. Why? Well, as the bounty hunter said, Rosenberg was just the beginning. Kai though he just had to deal with Rosenberg and her dumbass brothers but no, he to deal with some jackass trying to put the moves on Kyra! What made it worse was that last night, he hog tied him to the ceiling by the lights! Zane had found himself the victim of a warfare student's wrath for Lily's affections and his opponent was a woman! She was a woman, how was he suppose to fight her?! He never hit a woman in his entire life! Never mind poor Lloyd's troubles with Ash...He was trying to keep Cherise to himself and he was doing a good job of it so far, setting him up to be caught by the guards last night.

Things just got much harder...

* * *

**I think we all know the truth now. But just in case don't say anything yet. pm me if you think you go it. Just how hard is this all gonna be? And how could it possibly get harder then it is now?**

**Oh and some if not a good chuck of the chapters are talkies, fair warning.**


	10. Act 9

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 9: Hunting Season-Were Animals On The Loose!**

We find Darrel pacing in his office, he was starting to sweat. This was bad...This was very, very, VERY bad! Demons were spotted and found on campus, some got away while some were killed. At least 5 out of the 10 spotted were killed but the other five that had vanished bothered him. Only two classes could do that, King and Queen classes. They could transport to Earth and to Hell without a fuss, nothing to it for them. The only classes that stood a chance were prince and princess classes, not that anyone with a lick of IQ was willing to try! Even then it was slim chance of victory as King and Queen Ranks were only one each per class! Why were they here though? Demons didn't have anything to do with Earth anymore so why was the royalty ascending upon them? That was the least of his worries right now! Right now they needed to get a hold of all the teenagers that were bitten, the demons had bitten on several human teenagers around the campus and St. Rachael's campus. He wasn't worried about 4 of the classes...Only one worried him the most at this very moment. The Warfare Class...The Demon that represented this class was the Were-animal, a creature that can willfully go from beast form and half beast, one of the strongest classes. Power, speed...Depending on the animal you are given, you got an extra perk with it...It was also the hardest class to master, allow the beast control and you most common were Were Cat, Were Wolves, Were Dogs and Were Lynxes, more obscure forms were available but rarely seen. One of these odd forms? The Were-Rabbit form that belong to one Jack Wellson, a powerful and well known bounty hunter. While rabbits in nature are docile, the Were-rabbit form was built for jumping and running, pity the fool that gets the boot from him! He got up looked out the window, seeing his Guards conversation. Darrel knew how to read lips so he understood what they were talking about, it concerned some of the Warfare students that were bit. He read the facial expressions on Shen and Ed, they were upset the most. Lloyd and Amber were Warfare class and Eisa Walker was as well. Another Guard that was upset was Archie, his son Fred was a Warfare student too. Nya and Kai Kotetsu were also war class..."6 were animals are out there, creating chaos...We've got to get all of them back here before Ninjago's Police intervene and kill them all!" Darrel thought. He allowed the guards to do as they wished but reminded them to be mindful of their fragile reputation, don't kill anyone and cause as little bodily harm as possible.

He would have gone with them but...The phone rang and he picked it up, he had to deal with the shit storm with the press, they'd have field day with this...No doubt Rosa was dealing with as much, the Mexican woman was always graceful and poised. Worries never hit her or at least so it seemed but surely, she too was feeling the pressure of building a better reputation for a school that had less then stellar standards before. The Jamaican man sighed, hopefully...Those that grauated from these walls would stop hiding and help this new generation out or...did they all want the tragedies of the past to repeat themselves?

* * *

Shen and Sensei Wu had looked around, searching for Lloyd and Amber. Sensei Wu about had a heart attack when he heard that Amber and Lloyd were bit by a Were animal, not that Shen was subtle about it. He certainly wasn't subtle about going into his house and dragging him out of his bed, at least he allowed him to get changed! He shook the sleep from his eyes and helped his brother search for his niece and nephew, not this again...he went though this once before, when his brother went into his Were-snake transformation for the first time. He bit him the entire time while he took him back to Nabiki, to which she let the principal at the time have it! Not that it helped, he didn't give a damn about him or any of those kids. Shen struggled with the transformation as did Archie and Richard, he recovered the memories of him eating other students, he tried to kill himself several times but Wu and Nabiki stopped him each time. he spend some time away when Havoc was born as he snapped, he and the rest of the family were in court appointed therapy. Sensei Wu had often thought he was the crazy one and his older brother was the sane one, a "sane" person wouldn't get so involved as he was. But he just couldn't let Shen do this alone, what if he snapped again?

Wu remembered what he said about the transformations, look for an animal with a blond coat and green eyes. For Amber, look for an animal with a brown coat and orange eyes. He hoped it wasn't anymore snakes, he didn't think his body could handle more bites. They heard purring, a cat? They looked around, seeing a brown lynx fighting Kiba, Nabiki's loyal snake hound. Kiba barked/hissed at the cat. The Lynx yowled at him and attacked blindly. They saw the sunset colored eyes it had, Kiba found Amber! Was he trying to get her calm? It looked that way since Kiba wasn't biting her. He whimpered/hissed at her, he looked so unwilling to attack her. No duh, he's been around since she was a baby and riding his back, how could he attack her? "Amber!" Shen yelled. The lynx saw him and attacked, Wu put the bamboo staff between her fangs before she could clamp onto her Father. This was for her safety as Shen would easily snap her in two without meaning to, it was conditioned reflex. Had he not faced it before, he would think of this as just another wild lynx and not his young niece. The Lynx fought more, Wu closed his eyes and struck her. He used his lightest hit as any harder would have seriously hurt her if not kill her, the two sighed. Shen put a collar on her and carried her back to Campus, they retuned to look for Lloyd now. Kiba raced off, catching his scent. Shen sighed, looks like he'd have to use his sense of smell too. He changed into a black snake with red eyes...he flicked his tongue a few times, catching it. He changed back and followed Kiba. Wu followed, neither was prepared. Kiba was fighting with yellow tiger with green eyes, he whimpered/hissed again. A Tiger...How appropriate for Lloyd.

Shen stopped Wu from interfering this time, this was between him and Lloyd. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "Lloyd!" Shen called. The Tiger looked to him and lashed, Shen dodged and clamped the collar on him. he then hit Lloyd's in the head, knocking him out as well. He brought him back, Wu bowed and left, expressing that he was sorry it happened so soon. Shen sighed, not as sorry as he was right now...Instead of just one at a time, it was both of his kids at once.

* * *

All the Were animals were rounded up...A brown Wolf with brown eyes, a black cat with brown eyes, a yellow dog with brown eyes, and a red horse with green eyes... Kai, Nya, Eisa and Fred. Ed pet his daughter as she whimpered, what was happening to her? Richard sighed, ironic. No wonder this pup hated him, he WAS an actual pup! He was good looking wolf though, he could pass for one better then Richard could. Emily looked at Nya, she was beautiful black cat. At least her coat was a normal color, she could pass for an actual cat this way. Kenji and Saki were called to the school, asking and demanding where they're kids were. Darrel showed them Kai and Nya, they looked confused. Ed sighed, done with them pretending. They KNEW what this was as they were War class grads! Kenji grabbed Richard by the collar, lifting him up.

"What the hell did you do to my son!?" Kenji barked.

"Oh, your good, Kenji...Your a better actor then I am." Ed snickered.

"What act?! My son is an oversized throw rug! Fix it now!" He yelled.

"Cut the crap, Kenji, both of you in fact. You and Saki graduated from these places and hid it from not just me but Kai and Nya." Ed pointed out.

"That's ridiculous, Ed. What proof do you have?" Saki asked.

Ed went up to Kenji and her, lifting up her necklace and his chain. Kenji and Saki sweated a bit, shit. How could they forget about those pieces of jewelry that they rarely took off? It didn't hit them until now, that's how much of a habit it was for them to keep these on them. The Junker sighed, they changed. Granted, Kenji's piercings were gone and he grew out some stubble and Saki's hair was longer but it was them. Right now, all they were doing was royally pissing him off. But what choice did they have? Admit it now or ride it out? Either way, they were screwed.

"These: Were animals often wear necklaces and or chokers as a sign of ownership, a gift from a loved one usually but usually it's to the one they deem as master." Ed explained.

"What are you talking about?!" Kenji asked.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You come from a strong Gener family for fuck sake! The Kotetsus have been known for having the brightest fire, they're core class is the war class! What I don't understand is why you didn't tell this to Kai and Nya, your own children, to warn them of what to expect!" Richard barked.

Kenji glared at Richard, he didn't want to take this from that lunatic. The Redheaded man crooked his hand to him, Kenji told Saki to step aside. It didn't matter now, they were caught. Now it was a test of skill, Kenji took out his katana. Just by looking at it was a sign of his skill at the forge: The handle...the hilt...and the blade...All crafted by scratch and by materials that could handle heat, Kenji tossed his Scythe back to him. Richard sighed, how generous of him. Allowing him to fight level ground with him, they stood still for a few seconds before attacking each other. All watched as fire danced in front of them, red and black sparks and fire swooshed up, down, left ,right and diagonally. A violent and deadly show of fire dance with fire, straight blade v.s. curved blade. They both stopped, Shen and Archie were in shock. Both Sycthe and katana were knocked out of their hands, they fought bare fist, they saw claw marks which meant they had used their were animal forms during the display. Four hits on Kenji while two were on Richard, the blue eyed man laughed. He lived up to his family's luster: Fight them and you'll get burned. The black haired man walked to his son, he fell on his knees while holding his shoulders. Kai looked at him, whimpering.

Why didn't he say anything to him about it? Nya felt her Mom pick her up, she meowed in response, Saki hugged Nya. How could they begin to talk about that horror that was their school life, spill all of the dreadful things that their principals had done, to them and to so many others? How many lives were taken and ruined? For Kenji's case, like many others...It was pride and shame. Pride as his family survived for this long, to be considered one of the most powerful. Shame because in the outside world, they were marked and shunned as evil people. He was feared in his neighbor hood and moved away since he didn't want his family hated that way, he wanted to start fresh. He and Saki had hoped to keep Kai and Nya away from here but fate made that impossible: Kai fought as did Nya, no one wanted to deal with them. He didn't expect them to forgive him for lying to them, in fact, he expected some type of punishment. Kai bit his Father, Kenji smirked in pain. They saw the young wolf bit into his Father's shoulder, he could have dodged but he chose not to. "It's ok, Kai. You can hate me, I'll still love you." Kenji whispered. Kai growled, tearing into his shoulder more. Bastard! Don't say something like that, he wished he could say. Kai fainted, he changed back and Kenji caught him. Saki felt Nya changing back and changed her hold on her, her head was resting on her chest. She sighed, they were just terrible...How could they not tell them for what they were gonna go though?

* * *

**Aww, man those feels...Wonder what their story is? All of them in fact? Just how much of a torture was it in 1997 and farther back? And who is this bastard trying to take kyra from Kai? Does Kenji and Saki know him? And If so, how bad is it?**

**We'll find out together, readers!**


	11. Act 10

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 10: A Frozen Love Like Mine**

Dr. Yogan and Dr. Julien were talking at Ninjago Hospital, they were in the longue for the staff members. Isaac found out that The Japanese Doctor was a graduate of the Japanese branch of Darkley...An Herbalist, Takashi Yogan, class of 1997. He looked at the photo he showed him: a wild bush of grey hair with black eyes. The Japanese Darkley Uniform was black with gold buttons, looking like a typical stereotype Japanese delinquent. He looks so different now in comparison, as if it wasn't him at all! His hair was neatly combed back and he smiled so nicely, unlike the cheeky smirk in the picture. He was willing to tell him how he met his Chinese wife, she was visiting Japan and met him...Even with her speaking Chinese and him speaking Japanese, they seemed to click. Her first Japanese words to him before she left? " Us...Stronger...Doctor...", he at first didn't know what on Earth she meant. But once he and she met again in China when he was at a conference in college, she had gotten better at speaking Japanese. "Let's get stronger together, Doctor..." He had learned some Chinese, asking her if she were to come with found it a touching story, more touching then his own. All he could tell Takashi in trade really? Born into The Julien Family, born with brilliant minds but little to no emotion, snow people in fact. As if they were nothing but dolls, expressing so minimally that it was parallel to a robot. The Juliens were brilliant in all classes, excelling to the fullest extent but Isaac felt that they were all dolls...Cold, cruel, distant and even dark for some of them. His own immediate family? If he could describe it in one word, it would be repressed. Ironic considering that his own Father and Mother were considered quite open by the family's standards, akin to the behavior of the Japanese in fact. He had a big sister and one little sister, making him the middle child and only boy in his family so all pressure was on for him to carry on the name. of course, Isaac didn't like all that pressure. Compared to them, he was expressive and awkward at best. He was silent most of the time as he didn't know what to say, it wasn't until he was a teenager that he actually broke his silence.

Due to being around such unexpressive folks, he took things like threats and bad news so calmly and with no emotion. St Rachael girls were drawn to his silent and studious look, girls actually scared him! Why? Well, unlike his stoic big sister, little sister and Mother, girls in general were much more loud, emotional and expressive. Anger, sadness, cheerfulness, lust, the responses alone freaked him out. Until he met the soft spoken and docile Yuna Gale. This exceedingly beautiful girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes, he felt compelled to know who she was. Once he heard her speak, he was drawn to her. She didn't not shrill her voice, deepen it and or screamed with it. Always at tolerated levels, it was beautiful to him. There was only one problem with it...Isaac gained the affection of another woman, the very type that frightened him so: loud, high maintenance and above all, pushy. Georgette Jeandore...A girl whom was drawn to his silence, pushing herself next to him, clinging onto him and jumping him at any chance. Yuna obviously didn't like it, she was much more expressive but she still didn't raise her voice. It didn't turn into a full cat fight until she had snuck into his room and thrown herself at him, literally! Being a Warfare student, she pinned him down easy. Unfortunately for Georgette, Yuna was visiting him and saw this. It was the one time he saw Yuna ever get truly angry, the altercation itself resulted in Georgette being almost completely blind. She was warned to stay away from him or she'd take the rest of it, this was a warning. Yuna was a Seductress graduate so for men to be drawn to her was no surprise, she was required to wear eye glasses to avoid hypnotizing anyone without meaning to. Yuna opted to get contacts specialized to avoid glasses, despising the weight on her face. To hear that Lily Jones was the object of his son's affection didn't really shock him, she was quite lovely for a redhead. To hear that Jeandore had a daughter that was attracted to Lily and got in Zane's way didn't really come as blow either, he hoped that Zane wouldn't get tossed around but saw the problem: How could he fight her when he was raised to not hit a woman? Did she even count as one since she pursued her fellow gender as a love interest? No, she didn't. She was no better then a man and most preached about equality, being treated the same as a man. So in that regard, Zane would have a good excuse to beat her up since she was messing around with his girlfriend.

He sipped his coffee, "What will you do, Zane?" he wondered. Takashi pat his shoulder, he and his family would assist if Georgette got involved. This was a children's fight but it was also family affairs. Isaac was lucky enough to have both his sisters still, they wouldn't be here yet so they had to wait. Until then, Takashi and his wife would help.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

Emily was in the middle of a heated discussion with miss Jeandore about Lily, she suggested an engagement to her daughter, Dorothy Jeandore. This woman just didn't take no for an answer and judging from her heavily make-up, barely there clothes, gaudy jewelry...Her obviously dyed dark blond hair and brown eyes...Georgette was a woman intent with having it her way. Who was the poor sucker tricked into marrying her and fathering a child? Whoever he was, he was the pussy in the relationship without a doubt. Georgette pouted, what would she refuse her beautiful daughter in trade for a boy? A shame her daughter wasn't straight, could have taken Zane then. He would have made such beautiful grandkids for her...But Lily was a very lovely girl, she didn't mind. The Blond elder sighed, walking away. She refused to do this to Lily, she was going though enough with having a girl chasing after her. She was just as pushy as her Mother, she just wouldn't stop. She saw Lily walking in the hall, Dorothy clamped on to her chest. Georgette beamed, see? They were perfect together! Lily struggled to get her off but she was stronger then her, she didn't like her latching on her chest all the time! Cherise was about to toss her daggers at her, get off her sister! She saw a rainbow chain go around her neck and pull her off, seeing Tammy pulling her off. She grunted, she was bitten by the Nymph Queen and she was in pain from just moving.

This? She was bleeding from her arms because of the pulling and jerking, " Stop it, you perverted lesbian! Can't you see that Lily's not into chicks?" She grunted. Dorothy jerked harder, seeing her bleeding. "Lily's a beautiful girl and deserves a clean and beautiful lover, a filthy and dirty boy wouldn't know anything of proper treatment. Julien is no different." Jeandore bragged. Tammy sighed, she was getting on her nerves. "Color burn!" Tammy yelled. Dorathy yelled in pain as the pain she had on her started to burst into flames. She spun her loose, Neo fixed her up. Lily thanked them but told them that this was her fight, even if she didn't stand a chance. Neo sighed, pushy bitch...She hoped Zane would give her the beating she so equally wanted! She coughed, she was bitten by an Imp so now she was sick. Clean lover? Bitch was acting more perverted then her third personality and that was hard to top! As far as she was concerned, she was more perverted then ANY boy! Lily sighed, she told her several times that she was seeing Zane but she didn't seemed to listen to her. Better yet, she didn't care. She wanted Lily and was going to take her if that's what it took, she hoped Zane would be ok. She was in a stronger class then her and Zane, that was a problem. She bit her knuckles, damn it...She was bitten herself so she was in heat right now and having someone molesting her wasn't a good idea!

We find Zane's Mother coming in to see the young lady her son liked, she frowned. Ugh...Like Mother like daughter apparently...Just as pushy and as subtle as bird smacking into a window! Yuna saw Lily, giggling to herself. She was very pretty, quite heavy looking on the top but then again, Zane had his Father's tastes in women: Wise, soft spoken, and above all, large chested. Yuna herself was rather top heavy, how her husband kept eye contact while others couldn't she never figured out. Over all, she liked Lily. Georgette and Yuna glared at each other, she put on a fake smile. Georgette was ready to kill her, still upset at what she did to her eyes. If she planned on hurting her son out of jealous rage, she had better be ready to lose the rest of her sight and the use of her uterus! "How are your eyes?" Yuna asked. She was about to hit Yuna until she was stopped, Yuna had stopped her with her own mind. "Your little brat better get lost or else..." she threatened. Yuna mentally clamped her jaw shut, smiling still. "I'll pretend that you didn't just threaten Zane, if so much as a hair is facing the wrong direction..." Yuna warned. She went closer, going to her ear. "Be ready to lose more then just your eyes." She added. Yuna waved at Lily and Emily before walking away, she let go of Georgette as soon as she was outside.

Emily smirked, ahh...So that was that Zane' kid's mama? Strong, cold and pretty...Lily blushed a bit, oh my...That's where Zane's looks came from! She sighed, if that was the case, then Zane would be alright...Right?

* * *

Zane shuttered, trying to will down his urge to bite down on someone...He didn't want to, he didn't like the idea of it! Vampires...They sucked blood and avoided sunlight...He now had it as a need, he didn't like it. And he still had to contended with that crazed animal and her sex crazed groping of Lily's body! The idea of that lust engorged beast entering Lily's room was enough to anger him, he didn't really think he could get upset! He cared about Lily and was concerned on how she was handling this, her texts all implied that she needed him and dreadfully. He would comply to that but with this new need to feed on blood, he really didn't want to bleed Lily dry by accident. He read all of the textbooks on the subject in the library of the school, all explaining that Succubus form carrier needed to be in love with that person for the relief effect otherwise it just increased the effect. And Just the same for it's male counterpart, the Vampire form carrier had to be in love with that person to calm down or it would increase the blood lust. Jay walked in, waving to him. He felt himself against the wall, Zane pinning him down. He didn't dare move, squealing a bit when he felt him sink his fangs in. Jay felt his knees buckle, landing him on the floor. Zane let go and sighed, wiping his mouth of the blood. He apologized, feeling his need for blood just get worse... Jay got up and headed for his bed, he was wondering when Zane would do that. Good thing he was such a sugar addict, he'd stop feeling dizzy after eating a few doughnuts. if your bit, don't move. Vampire teeth were really sharp and if you were dumb enough to move, your neck was as good as gone.

Zane wouldn't have choice, just like he didn't in stealing. His legs were cramping up at random so he had to steal in order to stop it, he didn't like it either but he didn't have a choice. At least the Guards weren't total hard asses and gave advice on what to do, his own Father was the one who told him not to move when bit. Lloyd and Kai had trouble controlling the forms, he wished them luck on it. He had enough on his plate dealing with that crazy girl and her brothers! He wanted Nya and Nya only! But..He smiled, he'd still offer his help to anyone of them. They were gonna need it...Later that night, Zane got though the guards...Half the battle. "Get out!" He heard that and ran into that direction, seeing Cherise and Dorothy fighting. She had snuck into Lily's room again! Good thing she was showering, leaving Cherise to deal with the were student. Dorothy pouted, stupid thief was getting in her way! Cherise winced, her legs were cramping up again. Zane saw this, she was couldn't run if they were cramping up like that. Dorothy saw Zane, getting upset. Great...The last thing she needed to see, a man. She went for him, he dodged. He was in no mood to deal with her, seeing her here didn't help. She attacked again, lunging. Zane waited for her, grabbing her hands and bitting her neck. She struggled a bit, he clamped down harder and held her hands. He drank her blood, she fainted. He let go and let her drop, he wiped his mouth. Yuck... Her blood was so sour to him, unlike Jay's sweet tasting blood. Cherise sighed, thanking him for the help. She then stole her necklace, feeling better.

Lily saw Zane and Dorothy, he put her under the stairs. She hugged him, glad to see him. Cherise left the two alone, running off. She took him into her room, she sighed. "I know I have no right to ask this but...Can you make love to me?" She asked. Zane blinked at that, he understood why though. For her to ask him, this had to really been bothering her! She felt terrible asking him, she felt so slutty. Zane smiled at her, "Lily, it's ok. I understand." Zane sighed. It wasn't the first time but at the same time, last time happened spar of the moment. They kissed, he tackled her on the bed. Lily giggled, Zane was so much more aggressive this time. He licked her breasts and put his fingers inside her pussy, poor thing was already so wet. Did she play with herself earlier? It wouldn't shock him if she did, after all, she was in the "phase". Lily's moans went louder as he went down to her pussy, licking it. She felt a bit guilty but loved every bit of it, seeing him being so much more assertive with her was a turn on. She was so beautiful, she didn't really need to ask him for him to help her out. He would have done so even if she didn't ask or was that too aggressive and arrogant? He didn't have to be so gentle this time around, seeing how she didn't break under his touching. "Zane...I want it now..." Lily begged. He nodded, she opened her legs to him and moved her thong aside. She felt his member touching her lips only for a moment before he slipped in completely. She cummed from just the entering, how embarrassing...She heard him chuckling. Was he angry? He knew she was sensitive and already so close, he wasn't shocked that she came now. If anything, it helped make this go smoother. He thrusted, hearing her moan a gasp at the sudden move. He'd make absolute sure she wasn't so bothered, thrusting harder now. Lily wasn't use to him going so hard so quickly, not that it didn't turn her on though. She had her hands on his chest, sinking her nails into his chest. He didn't seem to mind her doing so, showing no type of rejection.

"Zane...I'm gonna cum!" Lily panted. She felt him pound so much deeper inside now and at a faster pace, she screamed. Zane latched onto her neck, drinking her blood. While it was salty...it was far much sweeter then Jay's blood. Come to think of it, weren't lilies strong sweet smelling flowers? She felt him cumming inside of her, she clenched just so he would slip out. She felt dizzy but giggled, she wanted to go again. She was drained the first time but not this time, she smiled at him. She weakly pulled him closer...

"Tell me...Are you good to go again, Zane?" She panted. "Huh? Again?" Zane managed to say. Aww, hell...He was in for it now, how was he getting back to his dorm room after her saying that?

* * *

**Yeah, Dorothy isn't done yet but Zane made it clear that he isn't gonna let some sex crazed lesbian animal take his girl! And to any actually lesbians out there, don't take Dorothy seriously as my view on lesbians. She's just a rival, trust me, at St. Rachael, your gonna eat carpet weather or not you actually want to.**


	12. Act 11

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 11: A Sturdy Love Like Mine**

We find Miss Starla paying her son a visit, she hoped that he would at least listen to her since he was talking to Clay...She also got a gander at Tiffany Jones, smirking and shaking her head. Cole was DEFINITELY Clay's son...She had a wonderful pair of legs and the tush to match it, the rest of her looks weren't terrible either. From what the head maid of the Jones' family had told her, she sought Cole out as a Genie pig. Ha, she knew it...Clay owed her 5,000 wing wangs in shopping money! She and that girl would get along just fine, she was cute anyway. She saw Mr. Baxter here, closing her eyes and walking ahead, don't look at him. Mr. Baxter saw Starla, smirking, he grabbed her wrist. Still as beautiful as ever, flawless...She should have been his wife, that's how it should have gone. All thanks to that disgusting Dancing faggot and her team of fellow faggots(Clay and his Troupe), he stole what belong to him. Technically, Starla still belonged to him due to the debt that was unpaid left by her parents. So she was married to him, easy to fix.

"Starla, babe...How have you been? Has that faggot come out of the closet yet?" He asked.

"Unhand me, you prick. Don't think you can just put your hands on me as you please." Starla warned.

"Oh but I can as you still belong to me, remember the $600,000 debt your parents made to my family, you were offered to pay it." Baxter brought up.

"I belong to no one, especially you. I'm married already so tough shit, go bother someone else." Starla sighed.

"Either you and Clay submit a daughter as payment or divorce him and marry me to pay it off." Baxter put up.

Starla kicked him in groin and backed up, seeing him groan and hold himself. She wasn't a teenager anymore but a grown and married woman, Alan Baxter was still a two-bit loser! He wasn't married and his last girlfriend ran out on him, wonder if his son knew who his Mom was? Probably not, the man wasn't known for being celibate. Cole saw his Mother being hounded and ran up to her, getting front of her. So this was Baxter's Dad? Good, he was dead. The Black haired woman put a hand on her son, telling him to move. He wondered why, only to have Alan kick him into a wall. "Cole!" Starla called. She slapped him, calling him a demon. Alan grabbed Starla's waist, she fussed. He was kicked in the groin again, the foot was dug into farther and made him let Starla go. Cole opened an eye, seeing one of his Dad's troupe buddies kicking Alan. Rick! Eric was his given name but the entire troupe and Clay called him Rick.

"Be grateful it's not Clay doing this to you, He'd have taken your cherries and your wind sock in one kick." Rick sighed.

"Back off, faggot!" Alan growled.

He dug his foot deeper, "I resent that: none of us are gay, is it so wrong to be straight and be able to dance? Fuck..." Rick asked while rolling his eyes.

Rick let go and brushed his shoe off, getting Baxter's germs off his shoe. He helped Starla up and helped Cole get down from the hole in the wall he made, brushing him off a bit. Good thing Clay sent him here to check up on his wife, who knows what Alan could have done to her. He would have been here but he had to take care of few meetings first, asking Rick to go to Starla. Still a possessive and sore losing jackass, he lost fair and square. Alan was about to attack until Clay brought his cane around his neck, he saw everything and didn't like it. Kick his son around like a ragdoll, will he? Touch his wife and threaten her, huh? Try to lay finger on Rick too? He was lucky he didn't want to pull all of his ribs out! Too messy.

"How many times have I told you to back off, Baxter?"

"Once!"

"Are you stone deaf then? Once should have been enough, I don't have time to pluck out all your ribs!"

"Wasn't one enough?! She owes me and so do you..."

Clay sighed, there was no reasoning with this moron...He knocked his Adam's apple, letting him fall down. He thanked Rick for his assistance, Rick smiled and left but not before kicking Alan. Cole sighed, asking why his Mom was here again. She asked if they could talk, Clay opted to wait in the car for her.

* * *

After the chat, Cole thought about it. His Mom told them on how she and Clay fell in love, he knew the story but apparently not the entire thing: Starla's parents were poor folks and had asked for money from the Baxters, when the time to collect came, they had no money to give back. The Baxters had asked for a daughter to cover the debt, his grandparents agreed to it at the time but what they didn't see was that they weren't going to allow them to live. After their murder, the family took baby Starla in. Starla was raised by them and to become the bride for Alan, clearing the debt after the marriage and not before. His Mom had no freedom: she had all of her movements tracked, nothing she did was without permission. Alan reminded her everyday, that she could be replaced if she made him unhappy. He could have her killed, that was his excuse to paw at her all he wanted. She had asked if she was allowed to dance, it was the only time she had to herself. Even then, she wasn't really alone as Alan watched her performances. During one of her rare times alone, she met Clay and his troupe. She didn't want to share the stage but she had no choice as Clay's Father owned the theater. She took to teasing them with her figure, the teasing got on Clay's nerves and he hit her, telling her to stop. After some more hash-outs, the two started to bond. it wasn't long until his Father found out about Baxter's pawing at her and that she was going to be his wife, Alan could sleep around all he wanted but Starla had to remain loyal to him and only him. It was during a practice that he caught Alan molesting her, actually socking him. Alan told him that this was his property and he could touch her all he pleased, telling Clay that he was a dancing faggot. Clay punched him again, if he caught him hounding her during practice, he'd yank out one of his ribs.

His Mom fell in love with his Father since she never really met someone willing to stand up for her and treat her as if she was worth something, yes, they argued but he still thought of her as a person and not as a thing to be owned. Alan didn't like it, he got jealous over the budding romance. She started resisting him touching her, he didn't like that at all. He locked her in the Baxter household, keeping her from Clay and to himself. Not that it worked, all it did was make his Father mad. Clay bailed her out, breaking and ripping a rib out of Alan for pissing him off. She was kicked out and abandoned as she wouldn't marry Alan, Clay offered her a place to stay in his home. All in all, it was nice story. He liked the part were his Dad tore out a rib! Grandpa Belmonte sounded awesome, he was blind but he could see with his hearing. What was his family gonna do? They didn't have $600,000 laying around somewhere! He shook his head, he had enough troubles right now. He had to master the Oni transformation and keep that Larry bastard away from Tiffany! He was so fast though...he had to figure out how to stop him, surely if he broke his legs, he'd stop! Come on, Cole...Think! This can't be that hard, right? The redhaired girl had told him that she was making a cure that would cut his difficulty in half, the sliken sash. He gulped, he was gonna go and pay her a visit. He saw his new bed, bedrock. Uncomfortable as hell but according to Crunch, it was the only thing that he and Ataru COULD sleep on. Everything else would shatter, crumble or break due to their new demonic strength.

He went out the open window and landed on his feet, he made a hole in the ground...Great, nice and subtle... He ran off, he had to be more careful!

* * *

Tiffany wiped the sweat from her brow, looking down at the two silken sashes she had made. One dyed grey for her sister Kyra and one dyed black for Cole, she was so happy that she could make it for them. What she found even more amazing now was the cooperation she got from her maid, telling her of the sash. She knew of it but she didn't know it could bring down half of the strength. The rest would be on him...She giggled, thinking of how much more powerful his thrusts would be once he mastered it. Aww, she was getting wet from the thought. She coughed loudly, damn it. If only she could say the same for herself! Imp phases made you sick, really sick. Your body had to build an immunity to the demon toxins in order to beat it, those who never recovered became imps. Imps could beat all illness just by changing the percentage in their bodies, the didn't have speed, power and or intimidation, all they could do was heal themselves and charge other demons to protect them and heal them in exchange. Those with the imp form usually became doctors and cooks because the percentage ratio was much like the two: One studied their genie pig and used what was most effective on them. She tossed her sister her cloth, she smiled. She was so grateful to have a sister who was Herbalist! Now all she had to do was get into Cole's room and give it to him, it was going to be so hard to study him and not touch him, even the slightest twitch was death wish! She heard yelling, she shrugged and thought it was someone having fun, Kyra got curios as it didn't sound like any carnal fun. Who ever it was, they sounded double pissed! Chick had some lungs! No, wait...TWO chicks! Damn, were they on their time of the month? They saw their door kicked down, seeing Larry on the other side. The two growled, the fuck did he want now?! Kyra tried punching him, seeing her cloth gone. Larry had both cloths in his hand, they saw other cloths. Were those...Blue, rainbow and pink...More Silken sashes?! He didn't take those from other people, did he?

He kissed Tiffany and went to the window, "Later sweet thing!" He flirted. Tiffany scrubbed her lips and growled, creep! Only one guy could nickname her and kiss her like that and that wasn't him! The two saw Neo, Carla and Elsa, panting heavily. Neo's eyes looked sharp and she was wearing those spiked knuckles again, her hair was different too. "Where is he?! Where is that arrogant son of bitch!?" She yelled. The three told them that their sashes were taken from them by him, Tiffany growled. He has Cole's sash, knowing Larry, he targeted them as they were Cole's allies. Eisa pouted, that jerk took the sash she worked so hard to make! Carla made that for Kate and to have it taken made her blood boil! He did this just to get in Cole's way, he took the other ones to play it safe. Tiffany had to get it back, Cole and Kyra needed them! The black haired boy saw Larry speeding to him, he saw him holding several scarf looking things in his hand. Elsa saw Cole, "Cole! Stop him, he's got the silken sashes!" Elsa yelled. Cole knew he couldn't catch him, he had to trip him up somehow. He threw a rock near his feet, he made fall down and roll. Good, good! Larry got on his knee and panted, damn it...

"Drop 'em..." Cole growled.

"No way, I want you gone and this will make sure you turn, I have everything and you've got nothing!" Larry jeered.

Cole growled, punching the ground. He caused a small earthquake, he kept his footing. Larry was faster, that was true but Cole was too pissed to really give a shit on what can and can't be done! The ground was too uneven for Larry to get a good start but he was still too fast for Cole, He saw the black cloth and latched onto it. Larry was in for it now! He felt the tug lift him in the air, Cole swung him once and tossed him to Darkley's gate. Crunch caught him before he hit the wall, impressed with the throw. Larry was playing a game that he shouldn't: Getting in a Belmonte's way. His grandpa learned and his Father, surely he'd know better, little fool. Oh, well...Seeing him swung around like a dead cat was fun anyway. He saw Neo running up to him, he moved and let the girl attack Larry. She pounding away at Larry like a side of beef! She spat on him before she left while taking her multicolor sash. Tamara needed this to be able to eat, selfish prick!

Cole smiled and held the sash he had in his hand, he looked at Tiffany. He wanted to thank her for her effort somehow without hurting her, he thought about it. The idea came to him, what if he were tied down?

* * *

Tiffany went to his room, seeing the bed itself. Bedrock...She would have to be very careful. Cole had asked her to tie him down and ride him, she had asked why. He explained that he wanted to do something with her, the added bonus? Teach him how to wear the chains so to speak and literally. The Dungeon master had to be equal as the submissive and the dominate, being on the bottom and top equally. The red head carefully tied Cole's limbs down, seeing him not move. Seeing him all tied up kinda turned her on, she undid her uniform in front of him. She had stripped him down, he'd shred his clothes if he did it! She couldn't really touch him, could she? Not when a twitch could kill her. Cole felt her touch him, he dare not move. She could feel him straining from the simple touch, how it must have drove him nuts to not respond properly. She stopped at his stomach and began touching her own body, trying to make him stand up straight. His member twitched but hadn't moved up, he saw her swirl her breasts while pinching her own nipples, the display made him crazy. She was being so gentle with herself, it made him want to utterly destroy her. Watching her toy with her pussy now, seeing it drip with juices. She finally got on top of him, raking her nails on his abs and chest. Cole held an eye closed while holding off his responses, He watched her slip his member right into her, seeing her shutter from the meeting. After a few more seconds of her getting use to it, she brought her hips up and down. Feeling her twitch on him, wetting him, squeezing on him...Damn it, this was torture! Well, that was kind of the point right? Otherwise he'd kill her without meaning to, just feeling her on him and inside of her was so hard to hold off on not responding.

Tiffany felt bad that she was enjoying this so much, this had to hurt to watch. She moaned at her change in pace, going faster. It felt so good, she grabbed her own breasts hard and continued to ride. Sweat was starting to form on him and her, from him holding back and from her crashing her hips down onto his. The enthusiastic thrusts were starting to splash her waters all over the place, this turned her on like crazy. Cole felt himself getting ready to cum, she better pull off unless she wanted to go skyward! She felt him shaking a bit, she rode faster wanting herself to cum first. The black haired boy held back a bit more, pull off, pull off, pull off! She squealed loudly as she came, Cole let go and cummed inside of her. Tiffany felt herself get sent up ward, she hit the ceiling and fell back down. Cole was concerned, was she ok? Her pussy didn't just pop, did it? Fuck, he hoped not. he saw her get up and pouted, he smiled cheesily while blushing a bit.

"The Fuck, Cole? Do I look like a fucking pop tart?" Tiffany barked.

"Might as well be, you look pretty toasted." Cole snickered.

He watched her sigh and lick her little lips, while it scared the hell out of her...She kinda wanted to do that again. Maybe she better not, next time, she might go higher and burst thought the ceiling!

* * *

**Tiffany, don't! I need you alive, wait until he masters his strength then ride him like a bull! Next time'll send ya onto the roof! By the way, Larry's a jackhole. I hope Cole breaks him in two! Alan's no prize either, hitting on Cole's Mom while Clay's watching, not a smart move. They are a family of retards, aren't they?**


	13. Act 12

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 12: A Fast Love Like Mine**

We find An elderly old man in a wheelchair, he is looking for his son after ditching his nephew. He didn't need help! He could get around this rotten playground just fine, so what if he was dead from the waist down? He could give these brats a whooping with just his damn chair! Darrel saw the elder wheeling around, recognizing him and chuckling. Who would guess that this sweet looking old man was Ed Walker's Dad? His grey hair fixed in a neat look, his blue eyes looking around franticly. He twitched his nose, causing his busy looking mustache to swish from side to side in impatience. Darrel found the Walker Patriarch to be just the most adorable old man, even in his chair he was fidgeting with his hands. he wasn't born a paraplegic, he got this way from his trials in Darkley. He was the living proof of just how dangerous it use to be back then, even though he looked so defenseless, he wasn't in the slightest. Even Wheelchair bound, it was foolish to try to out run him. "Would you like me to take you to Ed, Mr. Walker?" Darrel asked. Mr. Walker looked at Darrel, squinting his eyes a bit. "Hermes, hello! Your principal here now? Figures." He said with a laugh. Lifted his nose in the air, smelling something sweet. Ahh...Still a lover of sweets, Darrel allowed the man to wheel himself around while he took him to find Ed. Boy was he gonna fudge his pants when he sees his Dad here! Ed was eating a piece of taffy, he was going past the hallway leading to Herbalist Classes. He remembered his Father, an Herbalist himself. Ironic too, he could heal everything and except his legs but according to his Father, he didn't want to cure himself. He got why: he wanted the challenge. He sighed, remembering one other person he didn't want to. His own Grandpa, Jasper Walker. Jasper was a bitter old bastard, he was disappointed in Jake(Ed's Father) since Jake refused to fix his legs and stay broken but from what Jake had told him, Jasper was disappointed with him being a plant molester(Herbalist). He was even more bitter and miserable when Ed, Fred and Peter were born! He terrorized them with his shotgun, singling out Ed the most as he bared the most resemblance to Jake. Everyday, he would yell at all of them to go outside to the junkyard and run and if he found them, they would be shot.

Why did no one stop him? Well, they couldn't. He was in control of the property until he was too old to take care of it and or died, Ed wished his death would come more then Jake and or his brothers. The only one of the Devil's hand that got it? Jacob. His Grandpa was just as bad, taking a shotgun and shooting him with it. Ed was only shot twice in his entire life, in the butt and the arm. Thank god when he did this he was drunk, he didn't want to be shot when he sober! He felt himself crying, feeling tears on his hand. Peter...His older brother, the only other runner. Fred? Seducer. Going to this place was just as bad as everyone picked on him, beat him and downright tried to kill him! The worst part of it all? He couldn't do anything about it except try to out run it and the seniors and juniors were much stronger and faster then him. Right about...13 years old, he had about enough with being treated like this and retaliated by tossing everything and anything he could grab. By the time he was a Junior, he was the most cheerful bully anyone could get, smiling while kicking your ass. Then their principal turned it into Hell, forcing the transformed War Class students to chase after the Thief Students. If you were too slow, you were were-animal food. If you were quick, you got to watch it happen. Home was hell, school was hell...No where to run. Pete would comfort him and Fred, like usual. That ended when that bastard principal shot him and a few others in cold blood, Joseph Johnson, Julia Richmond...If he and Edna hadn't found each other, the grief alone would have killed them both.

_"Little fool got shot to protect two worthless little shits like you? He deserves to die then." _

He felt a hand touch his, it was wrinkled...He looked down and saw his Dad, smiling at him. Jake always knew that Fred and Ed felt so guilty about Peter's murder, they couldn't help him and weren't powerful enough to take down the guards. "Enough, Ed. Your doing your best now and that's all that counts." Jake smiled. Edna was walking to see Ed, considering that the anniversary of Peter's death was last week, she didn't want to leave him alone. She saw Jake comforting him, happy about it. Ed always went to comfort her since her aunt died, really grieving in front of her. She finally got him to break down to her, once he couldn't hold it in any longer. She really hoped her kids would find love like she did, a fast but sweet love like hers. They saw Jay running from Barbra again, All three groaned.

* * *

Jay ducked under a stairwell, sighing. He lost her, thank God! He was about to fuck the whole be nice to girls rule and just beat her to leave him the hell alone! He heard a giggle, he turned and freaked out! What hell? What did this girl have?! A Walker Radar?! He backed up while she got closer, "Leave me alone, you nutcase! I'm into Nya, no one else!" Jay barked. Barbra growled, Nya...How can three letters anger her so damn much?! She hated that gross monster woman! Jay would belong to her, no ifs, ands or buts! She would kill Nya if that's what it took, Jay was just too good to let go. Jay shoved her down, she blinked. "Get away from me!" Jay barked. Barbra started to bawl, not a moment later, her brothers came and looked angry. Gah...This wouldn't have happened if Barbra just backed off! Where did this junkyard brat get off on turning down their sister? She was a better find then that Nya whore, marry up not down! She was rich, beautiful...How dare he shove her away like some stalker!(um, hello?) He sighed, he wasn't in the mood to deal with her family! Or her for that matter! He punched out two of the brothers, only getting the third to hold him. The three other brothers got up and started to pound on Jay, trying to force him to change his tone and his mind.

"Dump Nya and date our sister!"

"No!" **POW!**

"Date our sister!"

"Not if my manhood depended on it!" **POW!**

"Last time, Walker: date our sister or we'll just date yours."

Jay froze at that, they wouldn't dare involve Eisa and Elsa into this! If they so much as even walked into the same direction as them, he'd beat them with their own legs! He brought his legs up and kicked all three away from him, smacking his head into the fourth's nose. He went to their sister and slapped her, she looked at him in pity. If she thinks crying will get him to change his mind, she was crazier then he thought! He walked off, Barbra growled. How dare that mutt refuse her so coldly! Didn't he want a better life then living surrounded by junk? How could someone be content with living like that! She'd get Jay...Even if she wouldn't have his consent.

Jay was walking to go get treatment and to be with Nya, hopefully, she would help protect his sisters.

* * *

At St. Rachael, Jay is being rubbed down on the stomach with blue gel. Neo and Tammy were asked to come up, asking if there was a faster way to get the forms. All they could tell them was to push though it, the only game over was the final move. They had their own hell to deal with: Tamara received threats as did Neo. They didn't know from who and that was unsettling, they agreed to keep an eye out for Eisa and Elsa. Neo gave the two of them healing gel and cream, the golden cream for Nya while the Gel for Jay. They ran off to go do so, bowing before leaving. Nya hugged Jay, she was so happy that he didn't buckle down and stood up for himself. She hated that brat Barbra, using her big brothers just to get her way! She had to get a handle on her were-cat transformation! Once she did, Barbra couldn't just run away from her! Jay saw her getting all cuddly with him, he snuggled with her. She was so pretty, even her were-cat form was pretty. He always pet her and put him on his lap, calming her down. That was the trigger for it before it could be done at will, anger. It was happening a lot these days, thanks to a certain brat! She didn't have to get jealous, he wasn't gonna stray. Nya was way prettier and less crazy! The two kissed, over and over. Nya broke it off, "Want to?" She asked. He smirked while blushing, "Nya, you NEVER have to ask me about that." He admitted. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't attracted to her body, it was beautiful. SHE was beautiful, soul and body. Was it a case of Virgin syndrome? At first, he thought it was. Later on though, he felt it was love. They kissed again, Nay letting Jay lay on top of her and play with her chest. He was clumsy at first but he got the hang of it after sometime, he was trying so hard to please her that she couldn't help but try to help him along.

The least she could do was reward him a bit for being so loyal to her, maybe if she were to blow him...Let him undo her shirt and slip down her bra, letting chest jiggle free. DD...They were perfect to him, he lapped at her nipples and sucked them. She moaned at his attention to her chest, she was about to slip her fingers in but Jay beat her to it, she settled for her clit. He smiled fondly at her, seeing her blush and moan from him touching her. She was getting so hot from him touching her like this, wet too. He wanted to cut to the chase but he felt that he shouldn't. He wanted to be nice, after all the crap with that thief brat, she needed a break. She felt him changed the pace, his fingers pumping much faster. She felt him sink down to her pussy and start to lap it eagerly, she clawed at his head for it while moaning at him eating her out. She was so much better then any sweet, girls really WERE made of sugar, spice and everything nice! Nya had spice to her but it wasn't spicy: Ginger and cinnamon-ish, she was sweet like a pot of honey but only better. And all of her was so nice to see, touch and taste! He hadn't noticed that she moved until he felt her licking him down south, seeing her pussy upside down as she got in the 69 position without him noticing. Why did he space out? He moaned, hello! Nya giggled, causing him to moan/chuckle at the good but quite ticklish move. He was starting to drool as soon as she sucked on the head, she paid so much attention to detail! "Nya, that feels so good..." he said spacely. She nudged him so he wouldn't forget what he was doing, going back to licking her a bit more passionately. She pulled off and started to jerk him quickly, Jay replied to that by rubbing her clit really quick. Both teenagers opened their mouths and closed their eyes, feeling the other's cum get on their faces at the same exact time.

The other nice thing about Nya? She didn't laugh at his size, she didn't care about how big or how small. As long as it did the job, that's all that mattered and with his hyper activeness, it did that and over time! Nya shoved Jay down on his back, wanting to take control at this point. She wasted no time and jumped down on his 6 inch member, as if on cue, Jay trusted quickly. Nya hugged him and kissed him again, allowing him to help her ride him in a casual pace. Nya was clawing his neck and head, closing her eyes in pleasure. The pace picked up, sweat building up between them. it didn't take Jay very long to take over and grab her chest in lust filled oblivion, grinding into her much harder. her moans bordered on mews and yowls..."Nya, I'm gonna burst!" Jay groaned. "Don't cum yet! Wait for me!" Nya moaned. Her hands grabbed her own chest and he pinched her nipples, causing her too let out a squeal. He soon found that their pleasure allowed him be on top and drilling into her downward, her lower body held upward to meet him. Nya squealed again, allowing temporarily blindness to overwhelm her as Jay moaned her name as he came inside. He collapsed onto her, both panted and looked at the other while smiling.

And 3...2...1...She clenched him, Jay blinked and panicked mentally while flinching. Crap...She was a Were cat and that means...She giggled lustfully, she wanted another round. Every ten ticks of the clock, ready to fight or fuck...He was pretty sure she wanted the second right now...Not that he'd be dumb enough to tell her no but damn his legs would be nuuuumb!

* * *

**I know what your thinking, why was this one so short? Not all of them are gonna be so long but long enough without spoiling all the surprises, have I caused you all to think now?**

**Good. Continue doing so, you all ready for next chapter?**

**EDIT: Yeah, I put Dorothy's name instead of Barbra. Sorry about that folks, I was half asleep while writing this.**


	14. Act 13

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 13: A Warm Love Like Mine**

We find Kai in the basement of the school trying to master his transformation faster, he changed and fought with the Wolf for control. He bashed into the walls to snap out of it, failing. We find Archie, Richard and Shen. They watched agonizingly as the boy fought against himself, the only thing he'd get from this was brain damage if not an uglier face! They saw Kenji, him clenching his own fists as he watched his own son harm himself. It burned...it hurt to see Kai tear into himself like this and for his own Father not to help him though it. The pain of changing, the anguish of being unable to master it and failing it...The anger of fighting with something that was more primal and darker part of yourself...It was hard. That wasn't all of it, this light compared to what they had to deal with and bear. How many innocent lives you took while in the state...all the gore and blood, pain ridden death wails echoing into your ears...how hard it was to recall friends and family while in the forms...Many War class students killed themselves from the grief of just remembering it and it was hard not to do so. Richard, Archie and Shen felt that pressure back when they were teenagers, cocky little bastards whom knew nothing. Who stopped Richard from committing seppuku? Shen. Who stopped Archie from drowning himself? Richard. Who stopped Shen from hanging himself? Richard. it wasn't just them but their families and their past girlfriends whom later became their wives. Kenji was the last of the Generation to know of this inhuman torture, he wanted it that way. He stopped counting how many times he caught himself cutting, hanging a noose around his neck, and or tried to kill himself somehow. His Deaf Father and his Mother always pulled him out of these, Saki stopped him as well back when she was just a girlfriend to him.

She once barked at him to go and do it, she even offered to gut him if that's what he really wanted, after some struggling, the part of him that wanted to die burned out while the part of him that wanted to live burned stronger. Fire...Heh, passionate, high tempered, volatile. Those who had that Channel were these, the red headed elder was another example. Kenji sighed to calm himself, if he got angry again, he didn't know what would happen. Kai was about to ram into the wall again, Richard got in his way and went backwards into the brick wall, all blinked at the action. The wolf growled and bit into his side, Richard didn't cry out.

"Your gonna have to bite much harder to hurt me, you brat..." He laughed.

Kai froze, seeing some scars were he bit. He backed off and whimpered, Richard smiled and pet the side of his face before knocking him out. Aretta came to him once he called her, asking her to heal him. Saki saw their son, gasping softly at all the blood. Her poor baby...She was reliving it...She clung onto Kenji, he squeezed her hand back. They heard a boy laugh, they all saw a young boy with violet locks and purple eyes. Vash Odein of the Odien line saw that he had nothing to fear as this fool would do himself in and the beautiful miss Kyra would be free for him to have, not that it mattered. To have a strong woman, Kyra was strong. She would help his line to grow, now if she would just give up on that stupid mutt! he wasn't even close to mastering it, look at all the blood. Kenji saw him, purple...Ugh...Some woman was willing to let that fat fuck bone her? How did he know this boy? Well, easy: he dealt with his idiot Father, Van Odien. Seducers...The exact opposite of power. Van had set his sights on Saki years ago as his number one wife, he openly stated that he would have 100 wives. Saki's answer to that idea? One husband banging 99 other sluts after you and then getting sloppy 99ths? Fuck that. Saki belonged to Kenji and he showed how: clamping on his arm and shredding it like meat on a bone, it left really gnarly looking scars on his left arm. Kenji warned him that if he went for Saki at anytime, he'd lose both arms, nice and slowly!

Aretta eyed him, if he was going to hurt this boy, he'd have to go though her first. He was her current patient and she would eliminate any and all threats to her work, including this brat. "Alright, brat. What are you be doin' out of class?" Archie asked. The boy smirked, "Nothing really, I just don't see the reason why Miss Kyra wastes her time with this reject. Is he really a Kotetsu?" Vash asked. Saki sighed, just a clueless as Van was about how St. Rachael girls worked. How girls worked in general! Vash threw a pouch at Kai before booking it, Aretta covered her mouth and Kai's mouth. She looked down and gasped, that little jerk! He used neutralizing mix! Now all of Aretta mixes were rendered useless. Richard took him up to his room after Aretta patched him up so he would stop bleeding. Saki cried for Kai, Kenji walked her and himself out while consoling her that he'd be alright, hoping he was right.

* * *

Kyra was sighing in her room, she was worried about Kai. He was struggling with the transformation so much, she wished she could help. As her Mother pointed out, if even if she could help, Kai would probably refuse it. She was right, Kai was prideful and if he couldn't do it all by himself, he'd lose all pride in himself. She hated to see her pet damage himself so, it made her so sad. Tiffany saw the Dungeon Master staring at nothing, poor girl really was in love with Gravity boy, wasn't she? She hugged her sister, Kyra smiled at it. They heard a knock, Kyra bounced right up and went to the door. That must be Kai now! She help him out by making him feel better! She opened the door and saw Vash instead, whom clung onto her instantly. Kyra screamed at this and swatted at him, Holding her bruising body away from him. Tiffany growled, him again?! Vash rubbed his cheek, Kyra was weak right now and if he didn't make her his now, he'd have a hard time at it later.

"Your not Kai-kun, what the hell do you think your doing!?" Kyra yelled.

"Taking what's mine, Kotestu will never master that transformation. He's a disgrace to his line, taking this long. " Vash berated.

"Get out, you creep! Your dirty cock isn't getting in Kyra and that's final!" Tiffany barked.

Vash scoffed, big talk from a weak and pushy herbalist! He jumped up to Kyra again, Kyra ran off. Tiffany chased after him, she had a dagger in hand to gut Vash like the pig he was! Kyra felt her legs starting to bruise from all the running, damn it! She wanted him to stay the hell away, only Kai was allowed to hug her like that! Cherise opened her door, seeing the chasing. Vash again?! She dashed after him, tackling him down. He struggled with her but she was stronger, during the struggle, he took out a paralyzing mix and threw it at Cherise's face. She coughed, freezing up immediately. He slipped out from under her and ran after Kyra again, Kyra hid behind Lily whom she gazed at, he threw blinding powder at Lily and ran after Kyra, resuming. Tiffany had to deal with her sisters and their injuries, she hoped Kyra could hold it in for a bit longer. Kyra wanted to whip at him but it would make her weaker, she knew that. Damn it, being helpless was the same as being useless! Vash saw her duck into a room and close the door, he groaned. The door handle twisted hastily, Tamara was against the door and holding closed. The door handle stopped jiggling, Neo and the two girls sighed. The door was then busted down, Vash walked though. He was a twig, how did he bust though a door?! Power Powder, Neo thought. It was one of the mixes that was quick to metabolize and give twice the power to the user, it was the only way that skinny freak could do that! Tamara blocked him from Kyra, "Step aside." Vash warned. Kyra pouted, "How many times do I have to say it!? Leave me alone, I hate you!" Kyra barked. Vash slapped Tamara out of the way and did the same with Neo, grabbing Kyra. "Your mine, Kyra. No matter what you or that rug say." Vash said arrogantly. He felt someone grab him and toss him out the window, Kyra saw Kai. Boy did his head hurt but seeing him touch Kyra like that made him mad, he hoped that he landed on his head.

Neo used her good arm and took out silver powder and dusted Kyra's injuries, what a jerk...her shoulder was pooling blood from Vash's hold earlier! "Kai, what did that?" Kyra asked. Kai sighed, "I did. I'm ok, really." Kai sighed. Neo scrubbed his head in some water, Kai protested of course. "Who put neutralizer on you? We gotta get it off your head!" Neo asked. After the head scrubbing, she put the red gel in his head wounds. Kyra and Kai left the room, thanking the two for their help.

* * *

Kyra led Kai to her room, grateful that Tiffany wasn't here. She wanted Kai all to herself, even if it caused her to bruise and or bleed. She wanted him, nothing was gonna tell her no. Kai saw the redhead walking up to him, kissing her. He looked down and saw her lips bruising, he stopped. Kyra was confused by it, kissing again and being more rough. It hurt to kiss him but it felt so good, she wanted more. She felt starved from him, so chilly without him. Kai was touched by this...She really wanted him to the point of actually hurting herself, they really were BOTH screwed in the head, weren't they? He still felt bad about it though, not wanting to cause her any kind of pain. Wait...Did he? Was he...getting a boner from THAT? Geez, what in holy hell was wrong with him?! He ripped off her clothes as fast as possible, Kyra smirked while feeling herself pushed back into her bed. She wanted to feel his weight on her again, even if it bruised her rotten. Kyra felt him licking at her neck, feeling herself get hotter. It was double the feeling, she felt so hot right now...She pushed herself against him, swishing her hips side to side. She grided her body on him, no giving a damn about all the bruises on her now. It hurt more NOT to touch him then it did touching him, she'd deal with the aftermath later. Kai again was about to stop, he didn't want to think of the bruises on her right now with him groping her breasts and rump, feeling her flitch slightly told him that there were bruises.

She wrapped her legs around him, he wasn't backing out! "Kyra, your bruising, I don't want to hurt you." Kai protested. Kyra pouted, "Then tell me why your so damn hard with that being a factor? You want me in pain from you, that's why! Face it, Kai: Your into bondage." Kyra growled. Kai blinked, how was it that she seemed to know more about his preferences then he himself did? She played with her breasts in front of him, she felt her nipples get harder from it. Oh, it hurt but it felt good too. Wear the chains as you would wield the whip...All who took Dungeon Master classes knew this. He didn't move, Kyra pouted again. Resist her, will he? Fine...Naughty boy would be punished for that! She played with her lips, pinching her clit. Kai found it much harder to stop as Kyra's smell crept deep inside his nose, he was ten times more sensitive to smells now. He heard a zip and felt something rubbing his head, seeing Kyra's toe flicking it. It was all a matter of time before Kai's control would snap off, unleashing the beast so to speak. Kai's responses were just as driven as his temper when jarred the right ways, driving her to orgasms each time. He gave up after 7 seconds and pinned her arms down, using his knee, he quickly parted her legs and slammed home as he went inside her drenched pussy.

Kyra cried out at the move, a tied mix of pain and pleasure. She heard him snarl a bit and start thrusting roughly, the hard digging turned Kyra on. This was the response she wanted out of her pet: to act like the beast he was given. Kai drowned out Kyra's moans and continued to pound on her as one would hammer on a sword, he couldn't stop himself now, it was too late for that! The second he smelled her, it was game over! The girl felt her eyes crawl towards the back of her head at this point, unleashing another cry at the change in speed. She clung onto him, wanting to keep going. She moaned while holding him, feeling her inside cream on him. Kai gripped tighter on her arms, almost to drawing blood as he thrusted a few more times and came into her. She felt him throb and heard her bruised pussy gulp down his cum, the heat alone drove her crazy.

She wanted to go again, even if her entire body caved in...

* * *

The next day, we find Kyra on her bed. Tiffany healing all of her injuries, Jesus...And she thought Lloyd's damage on Cherise was bad, Kai topped him just now! Look at all these bruises! Some of them had blood, idiot! She just couldn't wait to ride him, she was more impatient then she was! Kyra giggled to herself, in pain but pleased. She knew Kai-kun was holding out on her, just wait until she was better enough to feel it without bruising so much!

"Hey, hey! Quit thinking about Kai's dick and let me dust you, it'll clump if you wet yourself!" Tiffany barked.

"But I can't...he was such an animal last night, I'll have to punish him with being so rough with his master." Kyra giggled.

"I said stop, ahh, fuck! Now I have to re-dust again!" Tiffany complained.

* * *

**Tiffany, leave Kyra alone. Let her dream and lust, it's keeping her sane right now. Have I scared you all yet? if I have, your welcome^^ Let's see how far this will go. If your counting, We are up to 4 out of five, one more to go.**


	15. Act 14

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 14: An Innocent Love Like Mine**

Melin sighed, looking at Lloyd's empty room at home. She missed her little boy and it hurt her to know he was in that terrible place. After what it did to Havoc...She STILL remembered the day they found Havoc entraining 6 six young ladies from St. Lucifer, Shen drank an entire bottle of sake to drown the picture out of his head and yell at Havoc for acting like a playboy. One of the young ladies he was playing with was Hugh's daughter and when called, he was pissed. He wasn't angry at Havoc and or Shen but angry at his daughter for acting out like this because Havoc wasn't the first. Soaka Tudabone and Angus Duncan were the two others she messed with, yikes! As for Meilin, she cried of course. how was it that his Father was no tempted when he went to school there while Havoc wasn't And now...Her Son and Daughter were in those places, she didn't want the same thing happening with them, she wouldn't be able to stand it! Sakuya and Wu were nice enough to talk with her about it, even Nabiki. As odd as the woman was, she was as comforting as a Mother. Perfect considering that all of their parents died and she was chosen as their caregiver, a hard thing for a war veteran with nothing but war in her mind as her knowledge. When Shen was acting up, Nabiki couldn't stand it and sent him to Darkley. They ALL found out that sending him there was a bad idea: he grew worse. Fighting the School authority at every second, damaging the school property and not even feeling the slightest bit of guilt. However, Nabiki and Wu found out that Shen's actions were justified. The Staff smacked him around, even the Principal hit him. Students were trying to kill him, staff as well. Once again, Wu found out just how bad it was in that place. Shen had warned him to never come alone when coming here, he didn't listen of course. Several boys wanted to rape him, not that they got a chance. Shen found him and yelled at him, telling him that he's a pretty blond boy and he needed a haircut before he got raped next time! Meilin tried going by herself and found out that it wasn't wise: Almost getting raped by Chris, Hugh and Paul. Again, she was caught in time by Shen who made them all eat window. He scolded at her and told her to come back with the old hag next time, he'd slap her silly if she came here without her.

When Shen was bitten by a wereanimal, Wu and Nabiki were told of it and looked for him. Wu found him when he saw a snake with brown scales and green eyes, he was scared of course, picking him up. Shen of course bit him to put him down, Wu endured and showed Nabiki. She was angry and fought with the principal about it, finding out fast that it was a part of the curriculum. What was wrong with these people? All four fought to keep Shen from trying to kill himself from the guilt, Nabiki and Wu were most scarred from confronting Shen, resulting into a terrible scar on Wu's left arm and right leg as well as several others on his back and stomach. Nabiki already had scars from the war but at least five were from that boy: One on her chest, her left clave, left thigh, right shoulder and her left fore arm. Since Wu wore a kimono, no one saw the scars. Nabiki merely claimed that it was forge burns, which was believable. Shen was being tortured by all in that place, while she was angry at him, she had sympathy for him. It wasn't really long before that they fell in love with each other, finding out that Shen had old fashion ideals and was more civilized then the rest of those animals. But now? Oh, she was worried that Amber would be pregnant and Lloyd would be even worse then his older brother! The one who feared those outcomes more? Shen. He feared Amber's outcome most of all, knowing what happened to girls back then whom got knocked up. And the fact that her Family's reputation was so high, she was a target for those little worms and their equally slimy parents! It wasn't uncommon for a boy to get a girl pregnant on purpose just to continue his line and marry her just for status and or her dowry.

Sadly, the opposite could be said for Lloyd. Girls having their fun with the plan of getting married to up their status and or get their fortune, the parents half the time encourage their kids to do this as it was a family tradition. As dangerous as it was, Lloyd going after Cherise was the safest option. Number 1: Richard wasn't stupid, being a horn ball teenager once, he could sniff out ulterior motives. Number 2: Unlike typical Darkley Parents, Richard and Shen were close friends and business partners, they knew both kids quite well. And finally Number 3: All four parents had an eye for quality, rich, poor, ugly and or handsome didn't matter to them. As long as their kids were happy, THEY were happy. Meilin paced, According to Shen, Lloyd was having trouble with mastering his Were-tiger transformation. It was one of the harder classes, Lloyd knew that going in. Shen told her what the form looked like, he sounded beautiful but then again, Lloyd looked just like his Father so his looks weren't a surprise. Even Shen's Were Snake form looked oddly beautiful, he would sometimes gentle coil himself around her neck and shoulder. He never minded her moving, seemly to let his body move with her. He wasn't all that heavy either at least, not anymore. Even in his human size full form, he wasn't heavy to her. To add to his troubles? Paul's son, Ashton was the ex-boyfriend of Cherise and want to get back together with her. Shen didn't seem to shocked about it, always getting in the way...that family...

* * *

Lloyd groaned, seeing Brad getting bandaged again. Gene went up and bit the both of them, wiping his mouth with a napkin. both of them were sweet, like usual. Oranges and chocolate, Lloyd really should lighten up on the stuff, he was gonna turn into the world's first chocolate were-tiger if he kept at it. But then again, he was tense. Letting the king indulge on his chocolate was just a public service or it was tile for everyone. A certain pest was making things worse by showing up, the pest's name? Ashton Michael. They knew him as a fat ass, giving Gene's nana a run for her money! He and Lloyd never got along, proving that hate for the other was inherited. It turns out that count fat ass had dropped the weight and was looking to get back together with Cherise, fighting with Lloyd over her. Not that Lloyd took his crap sitting down, warning him that he'll play xylophone with his spine between his claws if he didn't back off. Would he do that? Yep, if Lloyd's daddy made his daddy eat glass...Chances are that Lloyd would be scratching his back until he could see Ashton's lungs! To make it worse, Lorelei Talon was back and trying hard to seduce Lloyd into getting in bed with her. of course, being the good friends that Brad and Gene were, dealt with Lorelei accordingly: She got slapped around(Brad) and knocked out and left with her head in the toilet(Gene). Not that it stopped the disgusting wench: She fought with Cherise over him.

They had gotten help: Henry and Ryan assisted, claiming that they were doing on their girls' behalf, if they trusted them, they would as well. Walker and his friends assisted, as did Mr. Duncan. It couldn't have been easy, Gene saw that all of them were exhausted and or hurt from dealing with the transformations. None of it was easy...until they all used the final attacks, they were stuck. Damn it...The saw Lorelei at the window, Gene slammed his hands down on the table and got up. Heading ot the window to "Greet" her. Lorelei saw Gene, humph...jealous nerd. "Get out of the way, you gingered sex pixy..." Lorelei growled. Gene smiled and slammed the window down on her fingers, smirking once he heard her yelp out in pain. He merely opened the window, letting her fall down. He was surprised at not hearing her fall, he looked down and got punched in the face. Lorelei dashed over to Lloyd, dodging Brad's whip. "Get out, you slut!" Brad growled. She tackled him down, removing her shirt, Lloyd shoved her off. He didn't want her and he meant it! She put her hands and made him grab her chest, she was curvier then that ketchup bitch Queen! A door opened up, Cherise was on the other side of it, she looked at the two of them. "Get lost, the King's busy with a real woman...Maybe the sexy pixy and brute can fuck you instead." Lorelei laughed. Cherise grabbed her by the hair and threw her out the window, She looked at Lloyd. Brad smiled and jumped out the window, chasing Lorelei away. Gene went to go shower, getting close to Lloyd's ear. "Do try to not make a huge mess of the place." he whispered.

Cherise sighed, helping Lloyd up and brushing him off. Oh, she hated that stupid black haired bitch! The door opened, Ashton on the other side of it. "Cherise, come with me. I'll show you a better time then this idiot and his limp sausage!" Ashton bragged. Lloyd growled, slamming his back into the door, shutting it closed and locking it. "Get out! Cherise is mine, you overused cock sock!" Lloyd growled. The blond shook his head, couldn't he find another chick to destroy with his fat ass? he didn't like that he was all skinny, he wanted to pop his fat out! Oh, well...His organs popping out would have to do! Cherise saw the angry on his face, she hugged him just to remind him that she was here. He had to calm down or he'd change into his were-tiger form, not wanting her coming here to be a waste. She felt her drawing a circle on his chest, she giggled while looking up at him. She was clearly flirting with him, he gulped. No way he was sleeping tonight, not with her looking at him like he stares down chocolate bars!

* * *

" You need a break...Your so tense." Cherise sighed. It had been about a good week since she got to touch him, damn guards...Poor baby, he was shuttering from her body being so close. No doubt horn ball thoughts of her got him all wounded up, she'd fix that. Lloyd gave up on having any type of control and pounced her against the door, kissing her without hesitation. He had been acting more and more like the said large jungle cat, being so aggressive. Him being so alpha really turned her on, it brought the jungle woman right out of her! He swirled around with her tongue, he was without equal. How was he so good at this? How was it that he got her so wet so fast? Cherise moans as she felt Lloyd grabbing her chest, feeling him taunt her nipples with his thumbs. In seconds, her nipples stood as proud as any well made building. He was so gifted and he was all hers, that bitch was NEVER getting him back! Her hands just slipped down to play with him as well, rubbing so softly outside his underwear to entice the growing bulge. She felt him claw off her clothes, good thing she knew to bring extra due to him being so impatient. No matter how many times he saw her body, he always swelled right up at the sight of her. She was so enticing, intoxicating almost...Flirting with darkness pretty much. Seeing that hungry look on his face made her get even more hot and bothered, yanking his pants and underwear down in one go. She saw him going down, she held her own breasts tightly in anticipation. Until she froze, finally feeling Lloyd's wonderful tongue lapping at her lips. Each wet stroke drove her crazier and crazier...

Her mature and deep moans drove him to dive his tongue inside, just to hear her squeal and moan from the ticklish and wonderful movements. Was he really that good to her? He didn't think he was, after all the practicing with Cherise, he figured out her hot spots. But then again, he had a nice idea of where they were. Huh. No wonder his first time with her was so awesome! He gave her a dual fanny tap just to mess with her, hearing her yelp. She glared at him while he returned a naughty smile back at her, getting back to his task. She felt him squeezing her rump after that, the rough grab made moan loudly. Oh don't tease me like this, she thought. I'll burst, she added. Lloyd smirked, deciding to make her cum. How? Well, if he put his tongue on her swollen clit and jabbed his fingers really fast...The sudden rush of pleasure was too much for her, causing poor Cherise to spill out like a tipped pitcher. Lloyd lapped at her sensitive lips to clean her off, she twitched from it. The poor boy felt his member pulsing, he was ready to pop. He didn't want to just yet...Cherise had a naughty and fun idea, she weakly got on her knees and spread them apart. She began messing with her own clit, Lloyd caught on the idea and started to jerk himself off.

Damn, how lucky could he get? She was so beautiful and so willing to allow him to do this to her, she must have really loved him. Where did she want him to cum on? He groaned...Cherise saw that he was closer so she opened her lips up and let her tongue out, it wasn't long. Lloyd's member released all his pent up frustration onto her body, her face, thighs, chest, and stomach were covered with the stuff. The green eyed boy looked at her, gulping. His member bounced right back up, Cherise giggled. "Up for round two already, tiger?" Cherise flirted. Lloyd blushed, she came up with the nickname. How perfect...he'd blush like mad because she'd usually bring it up in situations like this. Cherise cleaned herself up with a tissue, to start off clean so to speak. She bent herself over his bed and waved her rear at him, spreading herself open with two fingers. It was just a few seconds that the male grabbed her rear and slammed it onto his member, pushing though quickly. The deep plunge made Cherise cry out, she fussed her hips to urge him to keep going. He pulled back and then went forward, it was slow at first. The speed increased gradually, just for them to enjoy it longer. Cherise heard him groan over her, she buried her face into her arms and let herself moan louder at him. So many times, they're hips met and broke apart, only to be rammed back together. The blond felt himself getting close, hating that it was so soon...The red head bit her arm and screamed in said arm, Lloyd lost his seal on himself and painted her insides until it gushed out. They both panted heavily, Cherise however found out that he wasn't quite finished with her just yet. He smirked and began to screw her anew, flipping her over without difficulty. Cherise cried out her moans as she was so sensitive and unready to start again, she had forgotten what animal Lloyd was given...Tiger=Cat=10 ticks of a clock. Why did 20 minutes feel like 20 seconds? it just wasn't long enough, he thought. He just HAD to do more.

* * *

"Cherise? Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"A little sore ,that's all." Cherise giggled tiredly.

"Sheesh, you and Kyra are fucking maniacs! I honestly don't know who's worse!" Tiffany barked.

She was treating her sister, one right after the other. And now, Lily was Zane's blood bank! Bites...Loads of them, everywhere and she did mean EVERWHERE! Needless to say, Zane was though...Never bit a single place twice and let her recover. And guess who's job it was to fix all of them up? Tiffany's! Who else would? Aretta? Nope, she was too nosy! Why did they have to have such animals for boyfriends?!

"Hold the fuck still! I gotta put the cream on!" Tiffany growled.

"Ow! Be gentle, will you?" Cherise groaned.

"Top ten things you say when your in bed with Lloyd..." Tiffany remarked.

"Oh, fuck off!" Cherise growled.

* * *

**And that's all the major sex scenes, they'll be more, just less important. And as fair warning to all: They're gonna do things that NONE of them would consider doing if they had their morals intact. What would those be? You'll have read and find out. Story time again! Another mystery! What will it be? he he, You'll see!**


	16. Act 15

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 15: A Team Stronger Then The Guards?! Enter The Elemental Mob!**

We find our boys learning of Darkley's history as well as Ninjago's history. It was amazing to find that the School wasn't started until Ninjago's feudal era, some hundreds of years ago. How dark black kimonos worn by young students changed to modern uniforms, it was just fascinating. But the time that seemed to make a certain reddish brunette excited the most was one of the most biggest and important times, the 1920s. This was the time when jazz was big...As well as the first time the Darkley Uniform was a suit. All now saw why the black uniforms were taken down, they symbolized this point and time. When Organized crime was at it's greatest peak...When Darkley exploded in tuitions. All classes were loaded with students, mob children fought for control over the school. Dozens if not hundreds of students were murdered or killed and yet another thousand were there to take their places. Jay got all giddy, wondering if his Family was here during this? They were in Italy at first, coming here. According to his Dad, the Weinsteins(The Walker Family's original name) and the Auditores(The Johnson family's original name) made a cease fire pact until they escaped Italy from their enemies, they escaped to Ninjago. They're names were changed to the names they were now. The Cease fire pact ended then and the rivalry was back on. At least, until Ed and Jacob put an end to the killing portion of it. The Walker family and Johnson Family Rivalry was the second d longest rivalry in Darkley history, going on still even though killing wasn't done anymore. His Family history was awesome! in fact, even Lloyd and the other's family histories, they're real ones...Were awesome! But he felt that it wasn't the whole story, did they play a part in the roaring 20s too? Aww, that would be just epic if they did! But if that was true...Then either his Great Grandfather or his Great, Great Grand Father Walker would've been a teenager during then, the question though was which one was it? He thought of someone, Grandpa Walker! he'd know for sure! But...Then again...if it was his Great Grandfather then he wouldn't get to know since he was just a really bitter old man, NOONE liked him. HE didn't like him and he only heard of the dude! He did wonder so more, did his friends have grandparents still around?

"Jay!"

Jay looked up in shock, he saw Grandpa Jake wheeling his way over. Cole and the others saw the cheerful old man, sheesh, no wonder Jay was so happy! Goofiness was a trait! They were shocked, if Jay was to have a grandpa, they've expected a running skinny ass old man! Not an adorable paraplegic Grandparent, that defied all logic! They all blinked, he wasn't alone! Three other old men where with him and resembled Kai, Cole and Zane. One was dressed in black, his green eyes much more lighter then Clay's. Another was dressed in Red, his dark red eyes looking ahead of him. The last was dressed in bright white, his hair was much longer then Zane's and braided, he looked much younger in comparison due to not having any facial hair. Jay greeted his Grandpa and introduced him, he bowed. Each boy started at their elder reflection, finding out quickly that they were just as handicapped as Jay's Grandfather. How could they tell? Cole was told that his Grandfather was blind and his eyes were clouded, paler then they would be normally. Cain Belmonte placed a hand gently on his chin and traced with his finger, smiling once he was finished. Ah...The spitting image of Clay when he was a rascal, he was told he had black hair and Starla's blues. No doubt he was a handsome boy, the sound of his voice had arrogance in it, cocky no doubt. His hand was brimming with dense muscle, A Dungeon Master...Cain himself was a Seducer, yes, a BLIND Seducer. Cole hadn't mastered his transformation yet, his muscles twitching every 6 seconds. Cain had a dark gray beard and mustache combo going on, groomed well. His hair in the same style as Cole's hair but more polished, neater. Zane, Kai, Lloyd and Jay were impressed with him, even though he was blind as fuck, he sure as hell didn't seem that way, touching Cole's face as if he actually COULD see it! Kai spoke to his Grandfather, finding out he was stone deaf. Kyo Kotetsu learned to read lips quite well to the point of being able to appear normal, as if he wasn't deaf. Kai looked just like Kenji, even with the spiky head! Not that he could really talk since he had it himself, a medium grey...Dark red eyes and a full beard unlike his son's stubble. A Were Animal, huh? No shock. Kyo was a Dungeon Master, how could you be one if you couldn't hear your victim scream? To him, he didn't have to as he could read expression and lips instead.

Zane found his Grandfather fascinating, wondering just what was his affliction? The white clad elder covered his mouth while shaking a bit. One couldn't hear, one couldn't walk, one couldn't see. What was his can't? Ivan Julien could not speak, not one sound was ever made from him. His Grandson looked everything of Yuna, seeing only trace amounts of Isaac in him face structure wise. He sounded so soft, he liked that. Most kids yelled but not him, even as a baby, he was a quiet crier. A Seducer? Fair enough. They had been in the "meat" category for too long, time for "vegetable". Ivan was Warfare class, his form? One of the obscure, a Were Owl. Yes, he was a mute one but it allowed him to blend in all the better due to being so quiet. It allowed him quiet observation, good thing really. His eyes were a warm grey color while his hair was silver-ish grey, perfect to complete the gentleness in him. He communicated with a dry erase board, which was adorable. Jay asked his question, Jake and co answered that their families played small parts during this era. Finding out about the top power in Darkley in the 20s, several young boys, about seven of them, were in control. Separate yet had conformity to them, Loyal to each other but not afirad to show the other who was boss. One of the greatest threats to authority because Teachers were rubbed out, reform was impossible at this time. Ivan expressed though his board that it wasn't just Darkley changing but Major changes in as well: The introduction to new school uniforms, knee high black dresses. Along with voting power, the young girls became just as aggressive as the male counter part. Only 6 young woman were in charge of them as the first unofficial girl's mob and first power on St. Rachael, the four elders knew of them as well. All 13 formed what was called the Elemental Mob due to the way they did things, as well as their elemental control. Even the police feared them! They sounded amazing, who were they? unfortunately, none of them could remember the names. But Kyo offered a bit of advice: If they wanted to really know, the Darkley Archives had a full history of the school, from scrolls to actually books...One could look up their own tree there!

The elders bade a farewell to their grandsons, asking to tell them if they found anything interesting. Funny, during the conversation, all felt as though a strong presence was hanging over them. As if they were all being individually read, like books...Oh, please! They're grandparents were so harmless and nice! (Oh, brother, they just don't fully get it, do they?)

* * *

Jay picked the lock leading to the archives, it was night time so the library was closed. Why he chose at night was because it was empty and quiet, Kai and the others followed him. It was so much harder to see in here since the lights were gone. Jay closed his eyes and focused, trying to use the Goblin's eye. It was hard, but he remembered that the archives had bindings of precious metals on them. The golden age was what the 20's were called so look for a book with golden bindings...Simple. Jay felt his eyes spasm, not used to using the advance technique. Aha! Left side on the lowest shelf! Jay groaned and stopped, waiting for his eyes to stop freaking out on him! He pointed to the book on the left, Lloyd picked it up. Whoa! Heavy book! He opened it and the five boys crowded over the book, so well preserved! Names were a bit faded but still readable, pictures black and white. It was amazing, just as the history books and the teachers said. Thousands of students, thousands of names crossed out. They all know why: They were all dead. They all now looked though the book to look for their family names to see if they were in this era. Cole was first as Belmonte was a B, wow...They found him quickly. Lloyd and Jay laughed, a 1920's version of Cole with a hat on! Cain Belmonte, Seducer Class. They all stopped and thought about it, wait...That COULDN'T be right! Maybe Grandfather Belmonte was named after him, yeah, that had to be it. All looked under G for Lloyd, just for a laugh. Grandpa Shinji was dead and was a pure hearted man so he wasn't in here. They found someone with his last name, What the fuck?! Lloyd looked at the first name and sighed, Shuji Garmadon, Seducer class. Did...Did Grandpa have a brother? Holy shit...He had a great Uncle! Lloyd's sat down just to let himself sit on this info...Why didn't Shen and or Wu say anything about this to him?! Was he alive? He's name wasn't crossed out so he must have been alive. Zane was next and looked under the Js, finding his grandfather in it. Kai and Jay found their as well and all felt the color drain from them. For this to be correct then...

They would have been 16-17 in 1920...And since they were alive in 2014...That meant that they would have to be 94 years old each now, 77 years of living...How could that happen? Jake was an Herbalist grad, living longer wasn't a hard thing for him to figure out. Lloyd blinked and gulped, was his grandfather much older then he was told? Or was Shuji simply the Elder brother? They all got their Barings back and read on, finding more shocking news: They're grandparents and said Great Uncle WERE the five out of the 7 boys whom made up the male half of the Elemental Mob! The ground was yanked from them once more just as they had gotten back onto it! But why tell them to look? Did they want them to know? They heard slow clapping, seeing a green eyed figure staring at them. Lloyd gulped, was this...Shuji? The figure came out of the shadows and revealed himself, bright white hair down his back in a long ponytail as opposed to Shinji's long white braid. His clothes black with green accents, he too didn't look to be in his 90's but seemed right around 60 or 70...Was this Yesterday's tea's doing? if Tomorrow aged, then yesterday reversed it.

"Why the look of shock, Lloyd? I hope you don't think ill of me not showing up sooner but...I felt it was best you didn't know of me until you needed to. It was Shinji's last request of me to not interfere with your uncle and father's lives." Shuji greeted.

Shuji went up to him and looked at him, heh...Another Blond. Good thing his brother had children, Shuji wasn't so lucky as he was castrated a long time ago. Why? Ninjago didn't want this man baring any offspring as he was the most dangerous at the time, a choice made for him once he was 17 years old. The others had gotten out of being punished as they had been injured to the point of not being a threat or so the police thought. After all, what could a bunch of handicapped men do? Shuji wasn't allowed out until he was dead, he managed to get out and had been hiding himself until they stopped looking for him. The old man smiled at them, explaining their history and how they all knew of each other. Finding out that The Jones girls' Grandfather was a part of a Quadruplet as well, two girls and two boys. Leroy Jones was the last of them as the three died, they were the only ones of the Elemental Mob to die. The ones who were alive still?

Cain Belmonte-Earth

Shuji Garmadon-Light

Leroy Jones-Darkness

Ivan Julien- Ice

Kyo Kotetsu-Fire

Jake Walker-Lightning

This was of course, the males. Hiro Jones, their Metal Element user was dead. The St. Rachael part of the mob?

Sofia Gallagher-Wind

Velma Tucker-Art

Julianna Wellson-Plant

Mary Wilson-Music

The ones whom were dead were Marcy and Darcy Jones, they're Water and Poison users were dead. 3 members were dead while the 10 other members were still around. They all controlled a part of the underground, corralling it as income. Shuji bowed to them before leaving, expressing that they should pay a visit to them all some time. That begged the question to at least the three of them, what was the underground? The King and Info gather gulped, Jay and Lloyd knew...

Oh...They knew...

* * *

**Only In Darkley and St Rachael, are you to fear not just the able bodied but the disabled as well...Not only are they handicap-able but they are handi-KILL-able!**

**Oh, yes Dear Readers. It's time for our boys and gals to get acquainted to Ninjago's flip side. Oh, don't think Club Noir is all there is because it isn't. You'll just how vast is the underside is, stay tuned!**

**Oh and your all wondering just how strong those oldies are? Let's say that Richard And Shen aren't enough if just ONE of them can take the two of them down! The more tormented you are, the stronger the pool you have to tap into and the Mob pool runs so deep, The Lock ness monster's drowning in it!**

**Hehe, have I blown your minds with this chapter? And if I annoyed you with this, too bad. Gotta make it interesting.**


	17. Act 16

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 16: Welcome To Club Noir**

**SLAM! **"WHAT!?"

Kenji shook his head and licked his lips, he had gotten a phone call from Ed, informing him of where his son was. Saki could hear the conversation and paled a bit around the cheeks, not good. "There must be a bad connection, Kai is WHERE?!" Kenji asked. Ed groaned, what did he want him to do? He couldn't go and get once he was past the underground gate! That was the untouchable point. Shit, now all of them were in for it. Kai and the others went straight, meaning that they were heading for Club Noir. Ninjago's Underground was absolutely lawless, the only rule really was to never talk of it with outsiders. Ed sighed, the only person he could talk to in finding those boys was Jake. He could only tell him where he was, not help. Why? It broke the few rules of Underground: Don't talk about it, don't tell any law official of what you did and DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! If memory served, the one who technically own Club Noir and it's area was Ms. Wilson. Why? Simple, The stage in the club was meant for young singers to start out without restrictions, Ms. Wilson herself was a talent scout. While she was harsh, she taught many students. Much like her Son and Grandson, Mary was musically gifted due to her alignment with the Music element. In the 1920s, she went under the stage name of Merry Melody. Singer and Musician, she played the Saxophone. The bad thing about this woman? Rumor had it that she could materialize a weapon from said Jazz icon and or mic stand...Was this true? The only one who know if it was true was Henry, Harry(Henry's Father) and Ms. Wilson herself.

The blond did ask The Garmadon Brothers if such a thing could be done, not liking the answer he got back: If someone's Element channel was large enough and the controlled enough of it, one could materialize a weapon out of ANY element. So the rumor was possible going by that, that wasn't all about the Wilson either... Another rumor went around that their specialty involved a note that no singer could use unless they had this element in them, the note was so powerful that the human ear couldn't hear it but they could feel it and if done close enough, could cause the head to explode! Harry's mama was a single Mother and raised him all on her own, keeping his ass in line along the way. One of the familiar parents bailing out their kid at Jail, several others were remembered. But her? Oh the woman was a trip...Harry was a nice guy, a music teacher now.

He sighed, he would have to ask a favor from him...He called a number on his cell, "Hello? Harry? I know it's late but can you do me a favor..." Ed asked.

* * *

Down In Club Noir, we find Ms. Wilson drinking a small wine glass of brandy. She looked at her reflection lazily, oddly content with how it looked: long grey hair in a loose tie going to her chest. Her dark root beer brown dress down to her ankles, her short brown heels showing under it...Around her neck, the Wilson Family Emblem...A Brass Treble clef. Mary Wilson could say that she looked good for a woman in her early 90s, she had seen much. SUNG much. Her beautiful bass Saxophone as her brass dagger and her mic stand as her silver dagger, she had her voice as her back up. She was in the Thief class to increase her lung output, making her able to sing for a longer time. She rubbed the emblem with her thumb affectionately, she saw the door open up. She saw a man with dull silver eyes and brown hair with grey streaks in it, Harry Wilson stomped inside. Mary turned, smiling. "Your late." Mary greeted. The man went up to his Mother, not believing that not one part of her felt guilty. Why? She visited Henry and told him to come and audition down in the Club. "How dare you." Harry growled. Mary rolled her eyes, was the boy PREACHING to her? Sounded an awful lot like whining, men shouldn't whine. It wasn't very attractive. "Harry, Please don't whine, it's unbecoming. You and Mimi are babying him, he's not learning a thing from that." Mary sighed. Harry was about to grab his Mother's collar until Mary slapped him into the wall, Harry coughed up blood from that.

She shook her head, still he didn't quite get that Mama was much stronger then he was. Still, she could put the smack down on him, even when he was a full grown adult. Ninjago wasn't dangerous as it use to be, those guards were doing a nice job but the kids needed it to be the real deal. Feeling the blade wasn't enough, they needed it all. How did she know? Simple, they would have mastered it by now if all the feinting actually worked on them. She picked two others, two girls. Henry didn't know his channel yet but he would tonight, the mic he'd be singing into would pick up strong infrasound frequencies. The Wilson note was a pitch sung so high that it was low and the vibrations of it could be felt. It's resonance was an attack on the body, causing those who could hear it to grow dizzy and or sick. If the doctors in his group of allies didn't already know of it, they would tonight as well. And then and only then, could she give Henry the Music Fruit. A treasured gift from Miss Tucker, it could open a closed channel, make it wider, and or straighten it. It was an elemental fruit, an extinct fruit from an extinct tree. How she had gotten her hands on it was a mystery but Mary wouldn't say a word. She would give the lovely fruit to Jake, who would cook it into something made only for Henry. It wasn't hard to do, being the lighting fast cook that he was still. Was Henry's favorite food again? Was it still muffins? Oh, she'd figure it out later, when her son was in a better mood.

Harry couldn't do anything...He knew the rules! He cracked his neck and his back, if he was weaker, he'd be in bed for months! Harry left and called Ed back telling him that their parents were overriding them. Nana fixed her hair and went downstairs, she just had to hear her Grandson sing.

* * *

Club Noir was filled with beautiful women dancing on poles, drinks banned were being served and condone such things such as minors sleeping with adults, minors getting drunk. Darkley students and St. Rachael students were always welcomed...As long as they didn't snitch to the cops on what they did. Law officials wanted to take the underground down but that proved time and time again to be impossible, it was too embedded. Meaning no one was gonna snitch, Club Noir was special. Why? Because some of the best things happened to them and still do, some met their wives and husbands here. If Rapes were occurred, you were allowed to kill him or her down here. Henry sighed, he saw Neo and Tamara drinking. He looked at the stage and gulped, Grandma Mary wanted to here him sing. Our group looked up and saw an old woman walking into a large custom sofa like booth, she sat right in the middle. All felt her presence, her silver eyes gazed at the Stage down in front of her. Jay felt bad for Henry: Mary Wilson was a hard act to follow...Her son Harry barely caught up to the shadow! He gripped his arm a bit, just not being in her sights made him shiver! One of the first strong woman of 1920...The Peggy Lee Of St. Rachael. Wonder who the poor girls she picked to sing up there in front of her? He saw Amber down on the stage, his jaw dropped Texas Avery style! The fuck was she doing in here?! He wasn't the only one to notice either! Brad was about to say something but Gene covered his mouth, not wanting him to give Lloyd more incentive to overreact...Fred was gaping as widely as Jay was, Lloyd was gonna be PISSED at Mary for inviting his baby sister into date rape central! And he would be angry enough to try and make oldie ribbons out of her! Gene and Zane looked around, where was Lloyd?! One of them had to bite him before he turned into his were-tiger form and went full blown Friday the 13th in here!

The blond king had broken the glass of liquor he was drinking, jamming the broken glass into his hand while making a fist. What the fresh hell was Amber doing in this place?! He looked up and glared at Noir's unofficial Queen. The old bitch did this and HE'D kill her...He was about to drag her down from the stage, he felt someone slap him in the back of the neck and he blacked out. Neo squinted and gasped quietly, seeing her Grandma was the one who slapped the King down. She brought him to Gene, she walked off and out of the place. Gene looked at where she tapped him, feeling a chill run up and down his spine...She hit a nerve that controlled consciousness...One swift tap in the middle and Lloyd would be out like he was now. An Herbalist knocking out a Were-animal...Unheard of! That required intimacy of his body, did she...Was there another Garmadon in his family that she studied? Amber was wearing her black hoodie and blue shorts, she looked up and saw Mary. She couldn't believe that she asked her to sing, flattered but cautious...She started singing, all men and boys grew drawn to her voice. Mary smiled, she THOUGHT so. The sweet girl could allure males to her with just her voice...Shen and his boys had a right to be so overprotective of her. Once she was done, Men and boys were dying to talk to her. All knowing she was just a girl but not caring, Kai sighed and got up. He shoved them all aside and took Amber, making her sit next to Kyra for her safety. Who was next? Tamara walked up to the Stage and gulped loudly...She never sung in front of people before and never mind that the one she had to impress was Henry's Grandma! She shook her head, she looked for Henry, calming down while looking at him. She started singing, once again, men and boys stared. Sweeter and softer then Amber's powerful octaves but here she was impressive enough. Music and Art went hand in hand, both required soul and passion to actually be good. Henry chose not just a cute girl but one that could carry a decent tone, good...Once finished, all males crowded around her. Henry grew angry from it, speeding off and grabbing her out of the crowd, putting her down next to Neo. "Stay here." he panted. Tamara looked at him sadly, did she make him mad at her?

The boy was next, he walked up to the stage. He felt like he was five years old and singing in front of her again...he decided to go with a classic, though he hated jazzy tunes...He began to sing, all women and girls began to blush and watch him in admiration. He sounded wonderful...She saw Neo, Lily and Kyra and Cole getting dizzy and or not looking too good. Of course...Earth, Metal, Plant and Water were sensitive to sound, two reflected it while two were affected by it. They could FEEL him using his element attacking them, if he sung high enough now...He sung a powerful note, causing said four to faint and or pass out. Henry noticed this and was concerned, were they ok?! All of the females tried to jump at him but he got out of there and took Tamara with him, they went upstairs before anyone could notice where they were. Mary chuckled, perfect...

* * *

Inside the room, Henry growled. That old bitch! She KNEW what would happen! She willingly put Tamara in danger! The raven haired girl let out a loud sigh and stretched herself, trying to get his attention. She saw him ignoring her and didn't like it, she usually couldn't get him to stop staring at her! She walked up to him and kissed him. Tamara growled angrily, she bent down and unzipped his pants. This outta snap him out of it! Henry opened his eye widely and moaned loudly, looking down quickly. He saw his girlfriend going down on him, her eyes smiling at him. That wasn't fair! He wasn't ready to have sex right now! He was too mad! Tamara got off, jerking him off slowly. She MAKE him get in the mood! She sucked his head, seeing him shut his eyes tightly. She felt him pulse, he was about to burst! She stopped, giggling. He opened his eyes as if a cold shower hit him, why did she stop now?

"Do I have your attention now, sweetie?" She giggled.

"Your such a fucking tease!" Henry panted.

"Yes, I am. Now what is the magic word, bitch? Say it and I MIGHT let you go in my mouth..." Tamara chuckled.

God...He HATED it when she acted like this! Treating him like a whore...Sad part? He found her sexy when she was pushy. He gulped, he didn't want to say it! It felt so wrong!

"Mistress!" He moaned.

She smirked, good boy...He was finally getting it. It was impossible to turn her down, he got it now. Or rather, she would make it impossible to turn her down. Tamara quickly licked his head, tickling it in order to get want he wanted from her. She heard him groan again, clamping her lips around him quickly and letting him coat her mouth with his love paint. She jumped up on him and giggled wildly once he tackled her down onto the rug.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

We find Kai and Cole holding their heads, Zane, Lloyd and Jay did the same. It felt like a truck hit them! Was the hallways always so loud? It hurt just to open their eyes! The adults all chuckled, aww...Look at them now, all hung over and in pain...Serves them right, the little bastards. Jacob walked over, "Good morning, boys!" He said as loud as possible. They all groaned in pain, they all glared at him. Richard smiled at Kai while bending over to him, the face he was making was just perfect. Richard clapped into his ear, making him fall down. Kai tried to attack him but barfed into a bucket he was holding, what a dumbass. Lloyd looked at his Father, whom just seemed to be enjoying in his misery. After all the worry he put him though last night, this was better then giving him one across the ass for every bottle he drank. He had his liver but not his tolerance...Darrel had asked if they were all ok, only to start laughing. Zane wanted to punch him, his accent just seemed to make him mad to day! Dr. Julien had sent hangover remedies but the Guards kept it from them, wanting them to REALLY think about the next time they go to club Noir...

If only that was the only thing our boys were worried about at the moment...Kai gulped, he remembered being lead into one of the room in the club. He thought it was Kyra but when he woke up, it was a different story! It was a redhead but not Kyra...Tiffany, he was in bed with her! He didn't sleep with her, right? If he did, he was fucked! Cole would KILL him! How drunk was he last night?! Cole had the same problem but it scared him if anything, Nya was his bed partner last night. It was innocent enough until he took down about four drinks of some black stuff, he woke up and found Nya and him sleeping in the same bed! Oh, Jay was gonna lose it if he found out about it! Lloyd's problem? His bedmate was a redhead but the WRONG redhead and one he never thought he'd end up with in bed...Lily. How the hell did THAT happen? They both had to have been smashed pretty damn hard for it to happen! Zane never got mad and Lloyd didn't want to find out just how mad he could get! Zane gulped, trying to figure out how Kyra ended up sleeping in the same bed as him, coming up with two answers: he slept with her and or she crawled into the bed. It was far too foolish to believe that she just got in, fearing that the first had happened. Kai would just explode if he found out Zane plowed his girlfriend, Zane wanted to not be on the menu! And last but not least, Jay wanted to figure how Cherise ended up in bed with him. Lloyd was gonna shove tile so far up his ass, he'd be coughing up floor polish!

And little did our fellas know...Our Ladies found out about who they slept with last night and were worried about what the other would do if they found out about touching what belonged to them. What would their boyfriends do? They didn't want their special guy to hate them for this and break it off with them! How plastered were they last night? They couldn't remember all to well and the question now was, did they REALLY wanna know? Tiffany debated on making a memory restoring mix, was it REALLY a good idea?

What mess they all made...

* * *

**Damn...Talk about trouble! What now? Will our group have a case of the heartbreak? This is what happens when you let your drinking get out of control! You don't know who's arms you be in!**

**Drink Responsibly! ^-^**


	18. Act 17

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 17: Ground Rules**

Once again, our group in the underground...Jay was dodging that stupid girl again, god, would she just get lost?! He had enough shit to deal without her on his back! They were near Black Blossom Inn, We find Jake chatting up with Julianna. Why he was here was to soak his old bones, even if his legs didn't work, the hot water of the hot springs did wonders for the rest of him. Julianna assisted him with washing, knowing how hard it was to bathe when your dead from the waist down. Funny, they use to be at each other's throats back in the day, couldn't stand the other. Now, he tolerated her being around him. The Black Blossom Inn was a beautiful little place where Villains could relax without questions asked, recover themselves. Julianna owned this district, not bad for an Herbalist. Jake laughed, Julianna wasn't just any Herbalist though. As a member of the Elemental Mob, she had strength in her. She had six other women in her head, each were as crazy and dangerous as she was by herself! Two brawlers, two vixen, one healer and one haggler. Megan, Sarah, Colleen, Sasha, Samantha and Tabatha. At first he thought she was faking but just like the rest of them, he found out that she wasn't. Each had their own memory, postures, tastes in food and fighting style. 7 woman in one body, dangerously compacted. His toughest fights were within the mob only, Julianna was no exception. They saw Jay running from the Jewish girl, Jake groaned...Not Rosenberg! Ewww, he had a daughter?! What an ugly little welp he made...Jake took out a frying pan and smacked her in the chest with it, making her go down! Julianna cringed, the whore should be lucky it wasn't her V hit, all Jake had to do was put his arm out straight to hit it due to being in a chair! Jake told him to bring his little friends down to his neck of the woods sometime, he'd cook for them. The brown haired boy asked a question, about what he did the other night. The two elders listened and mentally groaned...Kids these days drove themselves crazy over the silliest of things! It was an accident, he didn't want Cherise so it meant nothing. Jake hugged him, Jay smiled.

"You don't love Cherise, right?" Jake asked.

"No, of course not!" Jay answered.

"Do you love Nya?" Jake asked again.

"Yeah..." Jay answered sweetly.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Jake asked.

Jay blinked, was he seriously telling him that it was OK!? It was NOT ok! He did a big boyfriend no-no! And if Kai didn't murder him, then Nya would! Cheating on your girl is not ok! Jake shook his head, he wasn't getting it. Sure, cheating wasn't ok. But it was only cheating if it continued and without her knowledge. If it were to continue with her knowledge, then it wasn't cheating. Was he married to the girl? No. In all honesty, he and she were a fling in Darkley standards. yeah, boyfriend and girlfriend but still a fling. "So you banged her, big deal. You made love to one girl and had sex with another, two different things. Can't make it if it's not there, Blue Jay." Jake stated calmly. Jay wanted to say something to combat that advice but couldn't find one thing to say otherwise, as wrong as it was, The Walker Patriarch was 100% correct. He still felt bad about it, The old woman petted him. "Your not doing yourself a favor by hiding it from her, even if she tears a limb off, your better off telling her now. If the girl loves you as much as you love her, she'll forgive you." Julianna added.

Jake rolled off, Julianna opened the door for him and welcomed him inside. She sighed, looking at her reflection in a mirror. Short paling green hair, peridot green eyes...She wore a plain light green dress with a white apron. On her neck, the symbol of the Wellsons: an iron plant sproutling. She bowed and left the boy to his own devices, he'd be fine. A cute black haired girl took him by the arm, heading to the springs.

* * *

Julianna reached her office and saw Jack sitting on her desk, she was wondering when he'd get the gull to come and see here. After all, he was so busy chasing after pay check after paycheck, not that it didn't suit him or was too hard. Jack liked to run around, got that from his bastard Father. Why was he a bastard? Easy...her lover at the time didn't want to be chained down to her and a baby so he left her, leaving her to raise him alone. Sadly though, the same bastard came back, time and time again until she five kids to take care of. Jack being older didn't make things easy, it was harder due to their mental problem. But it was a blessing if done right, their signature move involved all their personalities...if Her Granddaughter was in enough danger, gained the trust of her other sides and mastered the plant element...She could use it...Jack could use it but knew Neo could do it better. Jack attacked his Mother, Julianna merely bitch slapped her son back. She saw his eyes shrink and growling, she rolled her eyes...Still he hadn't shown dominance to his other selves...Still unpolished. 5 petals...4 extra sons...Roy, Lance, Tony, Billy and Jack himself...Brawler, Thinker, Peace maker, Teacher, Bounty Hunter. Which one was she dealing with right now? Roy. Roy liked to beat up things, anyone would do! A meathead...Unlike Jack, he didn't think went on impulse.

"Really Roy, you ought really think about who your trying to hit. " Julianna sighed.

"Fuck you, you dried up old bitch! The rabbit ain't happy about you putting that tiny brat in danger and I've been itching for a re-match!" Roy barked.

"The guard crap isn't working, Neo needs to feel the drag of the noose. Putting it around her neck only isn't doing her any favors." Julianna stated.

"Ready for round 2, bitch?" Roy growled.

"Round 2? I'm just warming up, have been since your egg had a yolk sac." She giggled.

That did it for Roy! he attacked again, making Julianna kick him away. She made him swallow a green petal pill, Jack got up and spat out the blood in his mouth. Even just as a medicine woman, his Mother was dangerous. He walked out with a limp, James saw it and gulped. Their Parents were stepping in, that was bad. he may have to "Talk" to his Mother himself...He didn't want Tamara hurt. Even if they were right...

* * *

We find our girls and boys enjoying the springs, it was so nice in here...They all felt so calm. Cole smirked and dumped cold water on Kai's back, making him stand up. He stood up and yelled out, all the girls froze and stared at Kai in all his naked splendor. By the time he noticed he was exposed, it was far too late to cover himself. All of them had seen all of HIM, all giggling. A whistle got his attention, making him sink into the water while blushing really hard. Shit...Kyra swam over while smirking, wrapping her arms around him. "Kai-kun, where did you get that piercing? It looks so nice on you..." Kyra whispered. Kai chuckled, he wanted to surprise her with it but thanks to Cole's asshole antics, EVERYONE saw it! He was wondering if he should get any others, not sure if he should. You know, live up to his Family's reputation...Make it a Family trend. Cole was on his back laughing his ass off, a piercing?! Why would he go and pierce that for?! It looked so painful! he could've gone for the eye brow, the nose, the lips but no, he had to have it THERE! Zane sighed, there was something he wished he could've unseen! He saw Lloyd taking some cold water and sneaking up on Cole, he smiled and said nothing. Why? Eh, Cole had it coming. The blond dumped it on him, Cole yelled out while getting up, the black towel falling off. Again, the girls were treated to another free balling naked crotch. Cole quickly wrapped the towel around him but it was too late, they saw him. Damn, he was such a big boy...Literally! Zane groaned...Now things were gonna get out of hand, this was gonna top the whole "rat tail war" in the boy's showers! he should feel bad that a part of him wanted it to continue but he didn't. This WAS entertaining to him now, he actually liked seeing them being assholes to each other. Jay laughed at seeing Cole blush, Cole smirked and yanked his towel off. Jay tried to cover up but too late! A third peek was flashed, again giggling was heard. Jay was cute just about everywhere, he went after Cole for that! Lloyd was helping Zane by washing his back, the blond had taken his towel off him without him noticing. Tiffany's whistle got his attention, wondering why she whistled. Lily pointed downward while trying to cover her sisters' eyes, Zane's whole body turned scorching red while he covered himself.

Lloyd was too busy laughing to see that the four were gonna gang up on him, embarrass them, huh? He needed a refresher course on the Art of Revenge! And 3...2...1 and YOINK! Lloyd's Green towel was removed, the King in full view in all his crowning glory! He shut right up, covering himself. The girls all giggled, it was just too much. Tiffany smiled and gently pulled Lily's blue towel as she was walking, revealing her generous curves. Lily noticed the draft and looked down, sinking into the water. Nya and Kyra saw the move and pulled one of their own, pulling her orange towel away! Tiffany smirked while yanking both towels down and off them, covering themselves. They saw Cherise giggling, all three nodded to each other. Nya held her arms up once she was behind her, Kyra and Tiffany pulled the purple towel down and exposed the Queen's goods. Our boys reaction? The tantalizing bounty of naked female flesh, very familiar and unfamiliar flesh right in front of them cause them all to get huge nose bleeds and sink like a rocks into the water! So many breasts bouncing up and down and so many tight asses strutting out in plain view... Each girl went to their boy to tend to them, it was all fun and games until someone started to drown!

Tamara and Henry laughed at it, looking to the side of them to see what Neo and Ryan though about it. They didn't see either one next to them! Did they sneak off somewhere? Sheesh...Attention spans of nats those two!

* * *

Ryan saw Neo sitting down on the bed, was she ok? The girl was actually wondering how to make Ryan take her to heaven without triggering Aphrodite, she wanted to bang him solo! She was actually fighting with her head right now, Aphrodite in fact. This sucks! Everyone else had the luxury of deciding for themselves, she had three other chicks controlling her when they saw fit! Not strong enough? Not sexy enough? Not Smart enough? Enough! She had about enough of others doing as they wanted with HER body! She jumped him, The fact that she was already kissing him shocked him farther. He of course wasted no time pouncing her, turning her over. Her light green yukata was opened from the chest and legs, she wiggled her lower body at him.

"You look so good like this..." He whispered.

"Oh Ry... Go as rough as you want on me tonight...I'm ready this time!" Neo admitted.

Ryan blinked but then licked his lips, as rough as he wanted? She must REALLY trust him...Or she wanted it that badly. The green haired girl opened her lips wider to receive him better, closing her eyes and puffing her lips into an "o". Ryan sunk his member inside her, practically clawing at her breasts and going as hard as possible. The speed was so much faster and rougher the normal, so this was what he was like with no holds barred...Neo screamed and shrilled at his lack of gentleness, she was gonna bruise like crazy in the morning! Oh but she found it so wonderful he was being so rough on her, she cummed on him one she felt him twitch and fill her with cum. He started again, hearing his girl shriek without abandon once again.

* * *

**(The Next Morning...)**

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

God...Cherise felt like such a damn pervert for making the suggestion. Tiffany had made the memory mix and they all drank it, regretting it immediately. They remembered everything, they were all plaster falling down drunk. All finding out why they took said boys to bed with them: Because if they didn't, many other girls and woman were willing to take advantage of their drunken haze. They told each other first, all girls had a major hissy fit and let each other have it. After they got it out of their systems, they talked about how they would handle this. What if it happened again? The redheaded Queen of St. Rachael thought of a bold idea: What if they were to "Share" them all? It wouldn't be forever, just until they all graduated. While it was perverse, it also made sense. First of all, they weren't in love with any other guy other then the ones they diddled this year first! Would the guys be kosher with the idea? While they were men, no doubt it would shock the hell out of them! They're would be rules of course: At least two rules...1. You can't get pregnant. 2. you must tell the girlfriend on what you did and take your whopping like a woman! This ensured honesty, loyalty and above all, sanity. Again, this wasn't forever...Just until graduation. The other thing with it? Kai and Nya could not touch as they were family. Cherise didn't like the idea coming from her head but she couldn't get to Lloyd all the time, Lorelei was just WAITING for her to get caught so she could entertain him and steal him away. Honestly, what was worse? Letting old woman and gross girls plow them or allowing friends to not just to keep their rivals at bay but also help them relieve stress? Again perverse, it made sense.

Kyra gulped, she agreed to it. She cared about Kai but at the same time, she wanted help her sister and Nya ANYWAY she could. She didn't like any of the guys the way she liked Kai, she loved him. Cherise decided to be the one to tell Lloyd about it since it was her idea, she called his phone. She explained the rules and added that it was up to them weather or not to go thought it. If not, they all understood. She held her head and blushed, fuck, she was such a pervert! Lloyd at the moment was having the same talk with the guys, after they let each other having for sleeping with their girl. They were all calmed down, beat out and able to reason with now. He got her message and played it on speaker, the guys should hear this for themselves...HE wasn't sure if he was hearing it right!

_"Lloyd...*sigh* Look, I know none of us should even think about it...But I asked the girls if we could *Share* all of you...We can't always be there and the thought of that black haired slut touching you makes me angrier then having Lily touch you. As much as I hate the idea, I'd rather it be someone I know then that bitch...At least I know that the other girls don't have a romantic interest in you like me. We agreed to it with two rules: none of us can get pregnant and we tell each other and take the beating, just to getting out of our systems. It won't be for life, just until we all graduate. Call me back when you can answer, if it's no, all of us get it. Bye, Lloyd...Love you.__"_

He gulped, blushing. He saw the uncomfortable looks on Cole and other's faces...They should be ashamed for even THINKING about that! He should call her back right away and tell her no, that was the right thing to do...Good boyfriends don't bang their girl's sisters and friend to keep tabs on them! But then again, like the Queen pointed out, they couldn't get to each other all the time and what was worse honestly? As dirty as it made him feel, he was more comfortable with the idea that Jay slept with Cherise then that prick Ashton sleeping with her. Jay wasn't a threat as he loved Nya, he wasn't so angry with him now that he was thinking about it calmly. In a really fucked up way, they were looking out for them just like before. None of them felt anything romantic for them except their own girl, Jay thought about what Jake said. Sex and Making love were two different things but they were the same, it started to make more sense to him now. While his grandfather wasn't trying to corrupt him, he was also trying to help. Jake had told him between the lines that he was still a kid and he'd make mistakes, Nya and he were a fling as they weren't married. Again, was it really so bad having Cole screw Nya versus some 45 year old jackass pervert? She could have been raped or seriously hurt by him but she wasn't, Cole was a safe option. Besides, even if Cole didn't see it himself, Jay could tell that he was in love with Tiffany. None of them liked the idea and they shouldn't agree to it, it was so perverse and wrong! Lloyd looked at them and nodded, he called her back. Getting only her answering machine, he sighed.

_"Cherise...First of all, I don't like the idea of sharing you Jay and others but at the same time...I'd rather have them screwing you then Count Fatass screwing you, none of us should be even talking about it. It's cheating no matter how you dice it...That being said, this is the safest thing we could do for ourselves. Cheating's only cheating if your doing it without your girl or guy knowing about it, since we all know about it, is it cheating? I don't have any feelings for Lily like that, only you. I feel like such a creep for agreeing to this, we all do but none of us wants a random jerk or any of our rivals to touch you guys, that's even worse then not doing anything. Later, Cherise... Love you."_

Lloyd shook his head, what was he doing? It was official...He was WORSE then Havoc...

* * *

**Let me say that I don't condone cheating or any excuses to permit it...And as I pointed out in an early chapter, our gang wouldn't consider this if their morals were intact. That said, this in Darkley and St. Rachael actions is considered the nicest thing you can do. Most sleep around to break couples up and keep the girl and or guy for themselves, not keep them together and still be called friend. This requires lots of trust and love...**

**What does the E.M. intent to do for our gang?**


	19. Act 18

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 18: Life Or Death! Final Attack!**

The district to visit this time? Kyo's District. What did the Deaf Dungeon Master own? A fighting club. This was how he could afford to keep his shop and be able to give it to Kenji, send him and his elder brother Kozue to Darkley. While Kenji himself was a Werewolf, Kozue was an Herbalist. He didn't mind and neither did Marble, his late wife. Kozue and Kenji use to fight like crazy, class mattered not. How they usually started? Kozue experimenting on Kenji without his permission, in the form of tying him down. Kozue was a good kid but a shitty older brother, allowing Kenji to get hurt and not help him at all. His excuse? A little trauma was good for the soul, puts hair on your chest. While his mixes worked, they would burn the fuck out of you as a side effect! Fire...Kyo took out his necklace from his shirt, a golden fire pendant. Did he have another grandchild other then Kai? Yep. Karina "Summer" Kotetsu, she was older then Kai. How? Simple, unlike Kenji who remained loyal to Saki...Kozue plowed a good looking nurse and got stuck with Karina, he was also never married. That's what happens when you don't wear a condom and spreading your "passion", Kyo opted to NOT kill the nurse for dumping Karina on Kozue. Karina was a just desserts for Kozue, girl couldn't keep her skirt down to save her own hide! Kyo of course found it funny, he had to go though what he put him and Marble though! Karina was a thief graduate, the darling stole a lot of hearts and broken all in the same day. Since she couldn't take on any normal jobs without getting into one of her "shenanigans", Grandpa found a spot for her here at Club Devil's Forge as a prime fighter. And Prime she was, speed might be her gambit but she knew how to tear ass! Only a few fighters managed to keep up and beat her and wouldn't you know it? They were in within the E.M. circle. Havoc Garmadon, Rai Tucker, Riku Wellson...Just to name a few. So...Kai needed the real thing, huh? Good thing, he asked his grandson to come down here and fight. He wasn't a snob, he asked his friend to come as well and go in as a team. Boy was gonna need all the help he could get as a handicap, should he face Karina. He jumped up and flipped back, taking out his whip. He saw Kenji and Kozue at the door, he shook his head. The first time he saw the two working together, a shame that it was geared to him. He wasn't in the mood to play Daddy right now, he yawned. Kozue didn't like that his Father called him out here to clean up Kenji's mess, he was a big boy and he had a clinic to run! Kenji's reason? Had his Father finally lost what little sanity he had left, sending Kai into that death pit! If he were to get past all the other fools, Karina was the biggest danger! Unlike Kai, she had killed before...

"You two are fixing that door..." Kyo sighed.

"I'm gonna enjoy jamming these needles into your backside, you deaf fuck!" Kozue barked.

"You can get him after I'M done with 'em, Koz...How can you send him to his death, Karina I get but he's never killed before!" Kenji barked.

"There's no better time to learn..." Kyo said unfeelingly.

Kenji growled and swiped at his Father, he just jumped out of the way of each swing. Kozue went behind him and readied his needles. Kyo slipped down and let the two collide, Kenji stabbed Kozue while Kozue's Needles stuck Kenji's chest. The red eyed elder laughed, watching them face him again. When were those two gonna get it? He may be deaf but he wasn't blind...Kenji transformed into his Were-wolf form, had the boy forgotten what caused his form to be complete? He was in danger at the time, using to save his own skin. He was only trying to help, he was being so skittish over this! Kenji went for his Father's neck, only to have Kyo hold his mouth open with his bare hands. He punched his son in the head, sending him onto Kozue.

"What if Nya and Kai die!?" Kenji growled.

"It's not as if you don't know how to make more, Kenji. Your still young, I'm shocked that you don't have a fourth by now..." Kyo chuckled while walking out.

Kozue wrapped his arm tightly to stop the bleeding, pulling out a healing mix. He injected it into himself and Kenji, he changed back and held his head. How could he say something like that to him? How could he break his heart by saying that? Nya and Kai were his kids, unlike uncaring people, he didn't WANT to replace them! He couldn't...Kozue helped him up, they couldn't do anything. Kenji didn't want to leave, he wanted to make sure his kids would be ok! Kozue sighed, once again, he HAD to hold his hand while he pissed!

* * *

Our group looks around, seeing fighters practicing. Soon all attention was on a guy getting tossed across the large room and into the wall, Nya and Kai looked at who tossed him, shocked. Seeing a thin and tanned girl, long black hair braided, brown eyes...She was wearing a dark red tank top and shorts, she was barely sweating at all but the guy was a pool of sweat. She had her bellybutton, her bottom lip, and right eyebrow pierced with gold studs and a gold ring. She groaned, boring...This was SOOOOO boring! if she knew that guy was THAT weak, she wouldn't have had to waste any of her fire on him. Size of a fighter didn't mean shit here, especially with her. Karina was bored with all that strings of crappy fighters who talked big but couldn't cut, most of them were too busy staring at her ass, her chest and secretly wondering if she had more piercings. Not that they'd ever get to see, she slept with those who could catch her and beat her. And the list was short! She saw Nya and Kai, looking at them carefully. Were they? They looked just like Uncle Kenji and Aunt Saki...They HAD to be. She introduced herself to them as their older cousin, Nya and Kai were shocked. What else was kept from them?! They knew about Uncle Kozue but they didn't know he had a daughter! She saw a pretty golden thick necklace on Nya's neck, a collar? Kai had the same necklace on himself, ah...Were animals...They already had masters? Good for them, the sooner, the better. She looked at Lloyd and giggled, ruffling his hair. Awww, Havoc's kid brother was King? He was the third one in his Family then, how nice. She looked at Zane, Jay and Cole while smiling again, the next line looked promising. She was about ask on why they were here until she felt something or rather someone grabbing her hips and rub her stomach, she blushed and shuttered at the simple touch. She remembered these hands, she rubbed a hand on one of them and the other snaked around the surprise guest's neck. "Mmm...You feel familiar..." She flirted. She kissed him, all stared at the blond kissing the brunette brawler. Lloyd's face turned red and then blue, mortified...How in the fresh hell did Havoc know Karina?! Was this his girlfriend? He hoped not, Dad would kill him for not showing her to him and Mom! They stopped, Havoc smirked. Summer really filled out now a days, she looked good. "Summer, looking good..." Hovoc flirted back. Lloyd blinked, wait...Wasn't one of the chicks Havoc nailed named Summer? Tanned brunette...He smacked his hand on his forehead, Damn it Havoc! Not just Gene's sister but he banged Kai's cousin too?! "Where have you been? I missed you." Karina asked. Lloyd coughed, Havoc chuckled and let go of her.

"Really, Havoc? Kai's cousin AND Gene's sister?! No wonder Dad flipped his shit!" Lloyd groaned.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Lloyd...So you know who Monica and Summer are now." Havoc chuckled.

"Who else did you fuck who's related to my friends, huh?" Lloyd asked.

Havoc sighed, he didn't want to get into this now with his kid brother! Before Lloyd could drill him with more questions, several more people showed up to greet Havoc and Karina. A woman with green eyes and black hair wearing a black dress, big chest, nice, long legs and the dress she was wearing exposed her legs. Her black hair was smooth and down to chest. She was Jennifer Belmonte or Jenny, Cole hadn't seen his lady cousin for a long time...Only hearing that she was a singer, she was good and still was since she had albums out. So little Colie was a Dungeon Master? Well, she was a War Class so why not? What was she then? A were-wolf and according to Havoc, she was just as pretty in that form as she was now. The next person was two people from the Walker line, another batch of twins! Jeez! That gene was strong! Twin Uncles,Twin Sisters and now Twin cousins! Both were blonds with blue eyes, they both wore overalls, both were buff...Rita and Ronald Walker. Jay remembered them, hating Ronald. Rita's hair was short while Ronald's hair was more messy looking, where did they work again? A Car Repair shop? Ronald gave Jay a noggie, so he was a thief, huh? Lame, just like him. Rita hugged him, missing the little scamp. Rita was a Were-Dog while Ronald was a Dungeon Master, they pretty much the meat in the Walker line. The next woman was a platinum blonde down to her back with grey eyes, a wisp of a woman in a cute white dress. This was Katherine Julien or Katie for short, she hadn't seen Zane since he was 3 years old. All Auntie Yuna...he grew up so much. So he was a Seducer? Good. They needed one. She was an Herbalist herself, male patients fought over getting treated by her! A man with black hair into a spiked look and brown eyes, he wore a lavender sweater and a beret. He was Rai Tucker, a Dungeon Master like his baby sister. The woman next to him was green haired at medium length and had faint jade eyes, she wore a knee length dress with a jacket. She was Riku Wellson, a were-Rabbit like her Father. She was lucky to have only one other personalities, two petal. Penny was her other personality. All Lloyd could do at this point was twitch his right eye is shock and mortification, all the girls he smashed like Idaho potatoes were related to his friends! Zane and the others saw just how friendly they all were with each other, shaking their heads.

"God Damn it, Havoc! "Lloyd barked. Havoc smirked while blushing. He sneaked his hands down and felt up Ronald and Rita's rumps, causing the two to blush. Jay and Lloyd saw the action and blushed, Havoc was BI!? Ok, he took that back...He WASN'T as bad as Havoc! Cherise giggled, Havoc was such a man-whore! Once they all calmed down, they found out about the invite. Karina sighed, so THAT was why Havoc and the others were called here...Don't hold back her Grandfather told her earlier, what was he up to? Hmm, might be the fun she was looking for...Hopefully they wouldn't die before they got to her. They all wished them luck...Havoc chuckled, anything to NOT lose his mind, whatever worked.

* * *

All the parents were here and concerned, Saki saw the bruise on Kenji's forehead, Kyo let him have it, didn't he? All watched Kyo as he approached his red chair, as if an emperor of Rome at a coliseum. All saw the rest of E.M. here, feeling chills go down their spines as they stared into the crowds. "Do not Interfere." All heard that voice in their heads, Cain had gotten to them mentally. Clay growled, unfeeling blind bastard...He rose to get up until a pressure pushed him back into his seat, Cain sighed. Stubborn as usual... All watched the first match, Karina was first. The match didn't last for even a minute! She snapped his neck without much effort, all hearing the thin crack clearly. The rest of the match ups were like that with Havoc and the others, it wasn't a challenge, the actual fun would against each other and or Kai and his friends. Necks were broken, bodies were hacked into, poisoned and or beaten to death. Kai gulped, Karina looked so comfortable in the stadium, so use to her job. The look she gave him and Nya when she was covered in blood, "Don't bore me or else..." her looks seemed to say. A match up was made again, it was Karina V.S. Jenny. Cain and Kyo watched while smiling, this ought to be entertaining. Jenny watched Karina stretch while she cracked her hands, good thing that this dress was old...The fight itself was hellish: a claw here, a stab there, drawing blood as if they were made solo from it! The fight itself was drawn to a tie as both girls were dead even, lasting for a full hour. All watched as Katie came up and put powder on them, healing mix from the look of it. All saw Jenny's Were-wolf form, she still looked pretty as Havoc said. Our group got by without killing, while the crowd was unhappy about it Karina and the others knew why: None of them had ever killed. Breaking one's cherry on that wasn't hard, just needed the right shove. The tanned woman smirked, she knew just how to entice it too.

After a few more rounds of what was to come, our group V.S. their Cousins and or elder siblings. Once it started, our group was overpowered by Havoc and rest. How sad...And here they all thought they could have some fun, they weren't even in control of their demon forms...So THAT was Grandpa Kyo's game, huh? Fair enough, time to make them piss they're pants. Remember...fuck with them just enough so they can process the fear. The Were-animals of the group took their forms, hunting them. Ronald and Rai let Cherise and Jay have it, where did they think they were going in such a hurry? Kyra, Cole and Tamara tried to get a hold of Havoc, Jennifer and Riku, finding out they were out classed on strength. they were trying to tame them, how deliciously absurd...Kai, Nya and Lloyd found that Karina was scary fast, the hunters became the hunted. Our healers were left with just Katie, who proved to be just as malicious, the look of utter calm scaring them! How cute, they actually thought they could be of use...Blood was getting spilled everywhere, if our group didn't step it up, alot more was going on the floor then just blood! Karina pulled out her dagger, sorry cousins she thought. But it's just business...She attacked both Nya and Kai, letting their backs have it! That agitated the transformations, what cute animals they made...Lloyd started swiping back at Havoc, he dodged with grace. Come on, feel the rage and hold it! All thought the game was over until... Auras started to form around them, the tension in them was at it peak. At first, it was just an increase in speed, strength and evasion. Nothing too note worthy, just a little boost really. At least that until they all started to get them all close enough. Once they were, they latched onto them. Oh fuck...This was gonna hurt!

"NYMPH'S CRY!" "ONI'S ROAR!" "VAMPIRE'S RAGE!" "GOBLIN'S GAMBIT!" "SUCCUBUS' TRAP!" "ANIMAL'S ASSULT!" "IMP'S STITCH!"

Havoc and the others were sent flying into the wall, coughing up blood and bleeding out. They're response to it, they all smiled. That's better...They knew they had it in them. Kyo smiled, about time Karina was knocked down of her perch. The parents ran down to make sure their kids were ok, seeing them faint form exhaustion and losing to much blood. When they all came to in the infirmary, Lloyd changed into his Were-tiger form. he changed back, smiling and laughing. Awesome, now he could will it at his leisure! They were all ok now! He saw his Father, seeing him look so troubled bothered him. Havoc had come a long way from a horny playboy to a responsible teacher, he was proud of them both.

* * *

**(Later, In Karina's Room...)**

Karina stretched herself, she was acutally happy about losing for once. So Kai and Nya had the balls to attempt to kill her...Good. Now nobody would be stupid enough to fuck with them, now that they had the nerve for it. She felt someone grab her hip, she gasped but then saw Havoc was doing the grabbing. She giggled and squealed once he picked her up, he smirked lewdly at her. "Now where were we?" Havoc asked. The brunette giggled again, sneaking her hand down his pants. "Right about here." She giggled. before they could work up the mood, the door opened up. They froze up, she locked the door so how was it opened?! They saw Jenny and the rest watching them, Karina pouted. "Oh, honestly Karina...Did you really think I was gonna let you keep Havoc all to yourself tonight?" Jenny sighed. "Your so selfish, sneaking off and locking the door." Katie groaned. "This is so unfair, fire twat getting all the action!" Rita barked. Ronald, Rai and Riku laughed, hadn't change a bit. Havoc might have been responsible but he was still a horndog! Still tapping all asses within range! " Now, now, Ladies...Don't fight over me...Not when can have ALL four of you at the same time..." he chuckled. All four woman blushed, he got to Karina's bed and smirked again, seeing how big it was. Perfect...He sat down and each woman went next to him, the other three watched the spectacle: Karina was kissing him, Jenny's right breast was being squeezed, Katie's pussy was being fingered and Rita was already on her knee ands sucking Havoc off. How the fuck did he do that? Ronald and Rai blushed, god if they knew because he convinced them to sleep with him too! And they were straight at the time! Well, they WERE straight until he got to them...Riku was getting horny just watching this, it was better then porn! She looked at Rai and Ronald, sweet...

Both men felt said chibi were-rabbit grabbing their crotches, blushing. "Ri-Riku?" Ronald stuttered. "The fuck are you doing?!" Rai groaned. She continued to molest them, licking her lips. "They're having all the fun, it's not fair...I wanna have fun too..." Riku said cutely. Rai and Ronald were about to say no but they knew better then that, were-rabbit or not, she'd rape them in their sleep if they said no, she did that before! It wasn't that it wasn't hot but she rode them so rough once she acutally broke their hips! Let her on top at your own risk! Rai closed the door, allowing Riku to slip her mouth on his member while she jerked Ronald off. She stopped and switched, sucking Ronald off while jerking Rai off. What a slutty bunny...Ronald and Rai slipped their hands down each other's rears and probed them, groaning. They both thrusted into her face each time it was their turn, she loved feeling their strong thrusting. Back to Havoc, we find Rita riding him and Katie receiving his tongue. They held hands and kissed each other, moaning at Havoc's actions. Where were Karina and Jenny? Having a bit of lesbian sex while waiting their turn. Karina was fit everywhere, even her pussy was strong. Jenny was so pretty, all her horny yippings were adorable. Back to Ronald and Rai, they ravishing the tiny woman from her mouth and pussy, who had a leash on her with a dual chain on it, each thrust made the leashes tug at her, as if pulling her closer each time. They went faster on her, making her scream. Ronald and Rai lost it and let her have it, Riku felt her pussy and mouth swell up with cum, cumming herself from being filled up like that. It didn't stop there, the collar swerved around and she got Ronald's member shoved in her mouth. Havoc, Katie and Rita cummed at the same time, Rita went to his mouth while Katie slid down on him. Jenny was fucking Karina with a dual strap on, cumming before her. Karina cummed herself, quickly switching the straps onto her hips and screwing Jenny.

They all cummed at the same time once again...

* * *

**Daaaamn, Havoc's such a man-slut! 6 girls obviously weren't enough, he had two guys too! I wonder if he was ever caught doing them? I don't think Shen and Melin could take that! But seriously, I don't think Lloyd has anything to worry about. The only way he could top Havoc at all is having a gigantic orgy with the guys and girls and THAT'S not gonna happen...or will it? ****Geez...Havoc and his friends sure are loose, it must be good being that level of comfortable with yourself in the bedroom. So yeah, we find out about who the rest of those girls that Havoc slept with are, surprised? Don't be, they get a lot worse...**


	20. Act 19

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 19: Back Off!-Elemental Surge!**

We find Jake wheeling around his piece of land...He was with Velma at the moment, while he and she still didn't understand the other, they had one thing in common: Artistic apperception. Cooking and painting were almost the same, just with the first being edible. She had a new art piece to show him, she was hoping to get him to buy it. Velma was a painter and owned an Art Gallery, she sold paints as well her pieces. She did commissions but on her terms, making her seem rather snooty. Jake knew it was otherwise: While it reflected what the buyer wanted, making it look good was the true challenge and showed the Painter's skill. Jake and the others were whom she sold to most often, after all, paintings were nice to have other then flowers, which wilted...he lead her to a table, tea already poured. He knew it was her favorite, one of his earliest concoctions. Ripe and wonderful fruits, pure sugars, and powdered sweet leaves...It's taste? Much like drinking warmed liquid candy. He was drinking a soft blue tea, he took his quite sweet. She showed him the piece, Jake chuckled. It was a plate of curry rice, normal at first but once you saw the colors, it was wonderful. It was on a metal plate...the rice was a pure white while the curry sauce on top was all 7 colors of the rainbow, a small sprig on it for décor, a marble fork was next to it with a golden spoon...A subtle piece but never the less it was not just enticing on the appetite but it was exquisite due to it hues and detail. He knew that he'd give her the piece at a decent price but he enjoyed the game, the haggling.

The two began haggling, she had won by asking for $5,700 for it. Jake being the sweetheart that he is, he bought it for the full price, which was $11,000, how did he get the money? The restaurant does well, especially when people tried to fight the house to avoid paying and lost, paying double of their bill. Woman, man and or welp didn't matter, they WOULD pay. She pulled out a bag and gave him several fruits, he smirked. Ah...The long extinct Elemental Fruits. Wonderful and amazing fruits that granted whoever was lucky enough to eat them elemental power, Jake himself was lucky enough to eat the Lighting fruit to open and steady his channel. He knew what this meant and who these were for, he had invited his grandson and his little friends to the restaurant to treat them. He couldn't serve these fruits as they were, if anyone else saw them and knew what they were, they try to eat them and or take them to sell them. How Velma and her Family were in possession of these fruits was a stroke of luck and greed on her family's part, they had the trees and only gave the fruit to those they found worthy.

"I wonder if the kids would like fruit bread?" he thought.

* * *

Jay and the others looked up at the place, was this it? Damn...It was huge! The Black Flash Restaurant was large, so many people were eating so many different foods. Inside it, it was really pretty and modest. Jay smiled, despite how much his grandpa had , it made it look so casual and simple. People felt nervous and on stage in a overdone and fancy place, this ensured that no pressure was put on the patrons to be overly polite. All saw Jake walking Velma out, Velma hugged and kissed Tamara before she left. Jake welcomed them, telling them to head up stairs. Once they got to the third floor, they all saw the glass ceiling and the few tables and chairs in it. It looked beautiful, Jake smirked. many people and little snotty rich kids who wanted tail from equal snotty girls would book this room, the waiting list was crazy long! But...He wanted to spoil his Grandson a little, they all could use a break. He smiled, at least unlike those tawdry twins(Rita and Ronald), Jay had a girlfriend. A Kotetsu no less too! Nya was quite pretty, her demur reminded him a bit of his late wife, Lucy. Jay would have such adorable little great grandkids for him to spoil next! But perhaps...he was pressing the forward button a touch too soon. He left them to prepare the food and check on the bread. Nya snuggled Jay, she wasn't being harassed by some crazy girl and Jay was all hers for another night. She would have to do something about her though, getting fed up of her. She was kitty food now though, now that she had option of killing her. She would have to do that down here though, newspapers were messy. She heard Jay had send her brothers running and bleeding, they weren't going to bother him anymore! They made the mistake of going after his sisters, she had never seen Jay so pissed! But that's what you get when you try and rape Elsa and Eisa, they were lucky that they didn't die! But according to Vanessa, their bastard Father received an ass beating from Ed. Nya pouted, she wanted to just how badly he wailed into him!

Nya went into her were-cat form, sitting on Jay's lap. Jay petted her, scratching her chin. She purred, he was always so gentle with her. Sex was nice but being about to be cuddly was nice too. That was the wonderful thing about Jay, he was up to just a cuddle when she was too tired. He was genuinely too sweet and gentle to hurt her, she usually nudged him along. She wouldn't change him though or trade him for anyone else. it wasn't long until they all were served some of the most wonderful food that Black Flash had to offer...The soups were hot...The salads were crisp and fresh...The meat and poultries were tender, rice and potatoes were fluffy...There wasn't a speck of it that was bland, all flavor...Jay smiled, Dad and Uncle Fred weren't lying when they said that Jake was a wonderful cook. It wasn't a wonder how he snagged Grandma now! He felt bad, hopeful Nya didn't expect him to be good at cooking, if anything, he sucked at it. What was for dessert? Dessert breads, adorable soft and buttery rolls with sweet fruit fillings in them. Odd, our group felt tingly after eating those rolls...Why? Oh, who cares, they were delicious! They heard a commotion outside, all went to the window to look at the soruce of all the noise. They saw several men in black coats, oh no...Not again. Does the brat even leave well enough alone!? Nya was about to jump down and take care of the matter herself but Jay stopped her, seeing them holding spherical chains. They were banking on her showing up!

"Yohoo! Jay dear, come down here! I've got some fresh chocolate coated matzos to share with you!"

Jay cringed, if she thinks that making him sweets was gonna tempt him away from Nya, she was insane! Jay was about jump down until he saw his Grandfather wheeling himself outside, he looked annoyed. Barbra pouted, she didn't need Jay's Grandfather getting in the way! He was about to ram into her until he saw splashes of paint on the men backing her up, they bumped into Velma or rather, she made sure they bumped into her. "I can give you anything you want and need, you'll never want for anything and live comfortably, don't you want that, Jay Dear?" Barbra asked. Jake cringed, good God...The sound of her voice was so whiny and unattractive right now...She didn't seem to understand that Jay didn't want any of that, she didn't understand him at all...Jay opened the window, getting mad. "I don't care what you can offer, I'm not interested! besides..." Jay took a deep breath and glared at her, she flinched. "You annoy the utter hell out of me, get lost, you whiny bitch!" he slammed the window down, Barbra's lips trembled and she started giving big fat tears, finally bawling. No man ever said that to her! The men were about to attack, until the splashes of paint began to spike inward and they were felled before they could attack themselves!. Ah, Velma went with a classic: Her Color Spike technique. A nasty move...He received it once, it hurt like hell and it would stay as long as she willed it to stay spiked. It was worse then the Color burn, Color Freeze, Color bomb, etc., the spikes allowed Velma to control her opponent's pain and how long it would last. Jake saw her stop and notice all her help was down, she saw the elder approach her. She was pulled out a gun, pointing it at him, he folded his arms. "Go on, pull it...I DARE you to pull that trigger..." Jake said aggressively. The girl gulped, did he know no fear?! He wanted her to pull the trigger, as if he WANTED the bullet...He got closer, this brat was pathetic...She had a clean shot for him and she didn't take it, how boring... She held the gun to his head, touching the barrel and his forehead while growling, "Get any closer and I'll splatter you!" Barbra warned. In the time it took her to blink, she was put onto his lap and dropped the gun on the floor, he took her arms back and moved her dress up so he had a clear shot at the source of all her bullshit!

He spanked her ass, she yelled in pain from it. The staff at Black Flash could only laugh, stupid girl. She should have taken her shot when he gave it to her, now she would given the lesson her parents forgot to give her! A few of the waiters felt Jake's wrath to their backsides when they got mouthy and violent with him, understanding WHY you don't mess with him! He moved fast for a dude in a chair! After about the 17th whack, he dropped her. Barbra cried, that disgusting old pervert humiliated her! She'd tell her Father about this! She ran off, crying. Jake just wiped his hands and rolled inside, we find Ed walking up to him. He didn't look happy, Jay and co. were surprised by his visit. Jake turned to him, smirking. He was late, ironic, fastest legs in the family and yet he was late. Jake dashed for his Father, Jay gasped and gulped. He saw a crooked dagger dangerously held to Jake's neck, a simple nick and Jake would bleed to death...Did this scare him? No, he was wondering when his son would actually grow the balls to get this close with him and have a dagger to him. "Ed, you really think a measly dagger from my own flesh and blood is gonna scare me? I was worried that you got soft on me." Jake chuckled. Ed clenched his teeth, he was angry. "Are you trying to give advice on teaching my son to be a playboy?! Because if you are, your neck is just the start!" Ed growled. Aww, he was upset that he gave a simple piece of wisdom to a problem he had? Was he insulted that Jay trusted Jake with this info more then his own Father? It was his kid and he didn't like it that his Father was giving simple advice to a complicated problem! Jay didn't need advice that condoned cheating! And that was scratching the surface! Jake willingly put Jay's life in danger and allowed Kyo to put him in a fight that could kill him! Jake sighed, this was the lightest thing. He doubted he could swallow down the death of a family member, Ed still had trouble with it! Nothing like your own cousins trying to kill you and a Jewish mafia gunning for you as incentive! Ed began to jab at his Father, Jake dodging him as he jumped back. It was amazing and showed just how skilled they both were, Jake's adaptive-ness to a wheelchair as a part of him and Ed's knife skills, their speed was what drew his attention. It was surreal he could see more now but it was still a little blurry.

Neo gulped, Each family had it's niche skill and best class. The Belmontes had excellent balance and were best in Dungeon Master...The Juliens were gifted intellectuals and were best in Seducing...The Kotetsus had great offense and were best in Warefare...The Garmadons had the ability to be a jack of all trades and best in Warfare...The Walkers' niche? Speed...Being fast guaranteed the first hit every time and in some fights, it was key to survive. Their best class? Thief, a class all about speed! The elder dodged and grabbed Ed's arm, pressing into it. Ed dropped his dagger and felt himself getting dizzy, damn him! Jake squeezed harder as he struggled, amazed that Ed didn't tap out as usual. Jake knew all of their nerves, Ed's most of all since he was his son. The nerve he was pressing made him pass out once pinched down long enough. Ed fainted finally, Jake chuckled. He smiled at Jay, Jay was scared of that smile! "I expect you to be better" seemed to be what his face said.

The lesson Jay knew of: Don't FUCK with Grandpa Walker!

Jay's pinky twitched with blue sparks when he though of facing anyone of his family members, knowing who they all were in the world and in the dark one...

* * *

**Just how powerful are Jay and co right now? Let's just say...Jake has a right to assume better from Jay. Lighting Mobster...Lighting Joker...Yeah, Jay comes from a line of bad asses who can laugh. Never mind his Dungeon Master Mother! All are fast but since Jay is in a class for speed and has his channel open...He has a good sporting chance to be stronger then Ed, he already is because of this factor:**

**Ed is a Commoner Rank Goblin Carrier.**

**Jay is a Ninja Class Rank Goblin Carrier.**

**Where does this class stand on the scale? Well, This is the official chart of the demon ranking system: Commoner - Soldier - Royal - Prince/Princess - Queen/King - God/Goddess. The Ninja Class is nestled right between Prince/Princess Rank and King/Queen Rank, making them special as they have more of a shot of killing a Queen and or King of any class easier then a prince or princess rank! And Jay is just one example, our other boys and gals have the same class, stronger then their folks with just that alone!**

**Those rivals don't have a goddamn prayer...**


	21. Act 20

**Remember all Characters belong to their respective owners, Ninjago belongs to LEGO and the Jones girls and most of the OC Belong to me. Let's get started!**

* * *

**Act 20: Survival-Close Shave!**

We find our gang visiting the Black Market, It was a madhouse! Young girls and women fight over clothes, Young boys and men fighting over game systems. The Black Market in Ninjago had EVERYTHING and it was at amazingly low piece, the only snag? You had to fight to the death for it. Lloyd looked around, his Dad got him an Fbox for Christmas, it was sold out EVERYWHERE! Did he take a trip down here to get it for him? It had to be easy for him, who was gonna wrestle an Fbox from a Were-snake? Who in the world was stupid enough to think about it? The one in charge of this district? Zane's Grandfather, Ivan. We find Ivan walking about in the mist of the chaos, calm and smiling away. Why? It always fun to watch people fight over trivial stuff and yet it held value to them, the struggle on who's value was more...Nothing was for free in this world, you wanted it? Pay the toll. Oh look, a girl broke her arm. Oh, and a young man got trampled. Young people these days lacked nerve! His Grandson even more so, gentle. He didn't expect Zane to turn into a cold blooded killer but don't let people fuck with you, especially if it's a woman with the carnal lustings of a man. Equality...Bah! That child didn't was equal treatment, she wanted woman treatment and to do as she wished...Lesbians were fine but it was the stupid ones that he didn't care for, it fine to want equality but not if it only suited to your needs and let you get away with more bullshit. Lily obviously didn't like her grabbing on breasts all the time, Dorothy pissed him off. He looked at a mirror, seeing a part of his scar. He put a hand to it and then held his fist tightly, he paid his price for his transformation. How? Easy, his life was in danger. He was kidnapped by a fellow War class student, he fought and resulted in his throat being torn into. This left a brutal scar on his neck, only a few actually saw all of it. The boy he fought was crazy, he made the mistake of letting him live and he had a son whom stalked everyone else. Why? Well, Jango Pau was after were-animal pelts, he use to randomly shave his classmates...He evolved into killing them for seamless coats, Ivan was almost on his list being a Were-Owl. Jango was keen on him the most as his feathers were bright white, rare and valuable. Kango was his son, whom stalked anything with fur on it. Again, for pelts. He hoped the boy didn't reproduce...No need for the insanity to repeat itself! Humans weren't safe either as they shaved hair of their heads and turned the hair into lace. The bastard had a shop selling all these coats, hats and lace, his customers unaware of who was killed for that fur coat they just bought.

A dangerous pair of men those two...Another obscure form, the were-kangaroo. Sounds harmless, right? It wasn't. It had teeth and its strong legs, the prime feature, Ivan hated Kanagroos for that reason, since it was the creature that took his ability to talk. Ivan saw Zane and smiled, he came to see him! He would be lying if he said he didn't like him, at least he had girlfriend unlike a certain nurse whom couldn't make up her mind(Katie) on which side of the table she wanted(What he labels about her being Bisexual.)! He could care less if she had a Girlfriend and or a boyfriend, just choose one! The crowd got think, Zane and his friends vanished. Ivan looked around, were they kidnapped?! That better not have happened! or someone was gonna lose an eye! He saw Tamara and Neo on the ground, they looked like they were scared. He ran up to them, checking them for injuries. They appeared fine to him, they explained what happened. Some freak grabbed them and tried to get them to drink some gross crud, both girls saw some hair of theirs cut off. Ivan looked at it and growled, they're back... They helped looked for Zane and Co, not finding them. The black haired girl saw a puppy, it looked so adorable! She ran over to pick it up, he barked at her while whimpering. Aww! So cute! She petted him and saw a black kitty, picking her up and carrying her.

"Neo! Look at what I found! Aren't they all so adorable?!" Tamara asked.

The shorter one could only blink at how many of them were in her arms: two wolf cubs, two kitties, one puppy, one lion cub, one baby mongoose, one bear cub, one baby cheetah , one fish in a bowl, a baby dragon, a snake, a tiger cub and one Falcon chick. Neo and Ivan looked at all of them, panicking instantly.

"That's-!" Neo panicked while pointing at them.

* * *

Back at the school, Darrel was shaking his head. How the hell did this happen? Ed recognized the puppy thanks to his reddish brown coat and blue eyes as Jay, dropping his jaw at it while holding him up to his eyes. Hugh recognized the Loin cub as Gene, he glared at him. Emily knew the red kitten, red baby fish, red baby dragon and the baby red snake as her daughters, blinking in disbelief. Shen knew it the Tiger cub was Lloyd. Ivan was petting the yellow Falcon Chick with his finger, knowing it was Zane. Aretta looked at all of them, seeing what was used. A mix of Were Animal Essence and age mix, making them not only young but another class entirely! Who ever did this, had deep pockets and a bone to pick. Aretta picked up Tiffany, moving her hands and arms to allow her to slither down in a ceaseless pattern. Crunch picked up Cole, what a cute wolf cub he made. Richard saw Kai and groaned, great...he was even more of a mangy pup, he better not gnaw on his ankle! The one who found this worse? Isaac...he saw his father and his son, glaring at Ivan. Ivan sensed the hostility from him, he was ready to kill him. And just when he though Isaac lacked nerve..."Father...What did you do to Zane?" Isaac asked bitterly. Ivan rolled his eyes and put his grandson down, holding up the dry erasing board. "I didn't do this, why would I want a potion to change a class?" he wrote. The Doctor didn't believe him, "You muted prick, give one good reason why I should let you reach 100!" Isaac growled.

All were shocked at hearing the Doctor curse, he never really swore! Ivan glared at him, "Aren't you so adorable, threatening to kill your own Father..." He wrote down while smiling in a condescending manner. The Doctor had a needle in his hand and tried to attack him, Ivan grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him, breaking his son's arm. All gasped, so cold was he, he didn't even look sorry for it. He let go of him, mouthing something to him while glaring. "I allow you to live, remember that, Isaac..." were Ivan's words. Isaac dusted some healing powder on himself and put his arm back in place, he broke it and dislocated it. Had he really want to, he could have easier ripped his arm off. But he didn't...It just show how in control he was.

"We could be dealing with the Pau family, they are the only ones who would use such a potion. Be on your guard, They'll go for ANYONE. Human hair for lace, fur for hats and coats...Anything will do. Lest any of you get shaved bald and killed..." Ivan wrote before leaving.

Isaac picked up Zane and hugged him gently, feeling the little wings try and reciprocate. Aretta and Isaac wanted to make the cure but making the essence potions to fix it would take time and unlike most potions, these wasn't stamina based able to stay if uncured. if they had poachers, they had to move it! What stumped them was that Nya and Kai were were-animals and could get out of it so why weren't they? Unless...This particular mix had some type of lock to prevent it! Trapping them as animals, HELPLESS baby animals! Neo offered to help out as did Tamara, they felt bad about escaping the trap that caused this. They'd keep them safe, Neo blushed. This also meant that Ryan was in danger, being a Were-Panther. Tamara looked at her hair, both she and Neo were just in danger as everyone else...

After all, who didn't want beautiful and rare black lace and light green lace?

* * *

Kai, Cole and Gene were fighting each other, feeding into their hunter instincts. While it was adorable the guards remained alert, who knew when they would be attacked. They heard whimpering, Richard saw Kai getting his tail owned. He was in were wolf form right now so he went up to him and picked him up by his neck, losing what little patience he had right now. He dumped Kai next to him, glaring at him and sniffing him. It was Kai alright...Metal and curry...Kai looked up and sniffed him, licking his nose. Richard shook his nose, the hell was he doing? he felt jumping, he saw Kai jumping on his leg since he wanted to play. Richard moved his paw up, letting Kai land on his butt. Richard laid down, tired from watching him. He gave Kenji some props...No wonder he was so fit, chasing him around would make you drop 10 pounds in one go! Kai trotted over and nestled himself into his paws, snuggling the fluffy red coat before shutting his eyes. The redhead blinked in disbelief, who said he could come up and sleep on him?! He had a mind to buck him off but lost the urge as soon as he heard Kai sigh, he looked down and saw the pup sleeping soundly. He gave up and just put his head down on his paws, smiling a bit when he looked back at Kai. Aretta saw her Master sleeping and Kai sleeping on him, she took a picture of it. She knew her Master would never admit it but he always wanted a son, Kai was as close as he'd get to it. It looked just too precious to NOT snap a photo! Wait until Mistress Emily saw this, she'd faint! But then again, she got her cat napping with Nya and Kyra. She even got one of Crunch playing with Cole, when he THOUGHT no one saw it!

Tamara hadn't really rested all week, being vigilant while Neo concocted mixes. They were really trying, weren't they? They and their boyfriends could take the titles, why not take it? Aretta giggled, feeling her mistress Tiffany coil around her neck. Snakes weren't cute creatures and yet, she was adorable. Darrel had taken care of Zane, surprising as Darrel hated animals. Who could blame him though? He was fighting that back home before the U.S. intervened and took him. He seemed almost...content with the little chick. Guess he wasn't totally heartless after all...We find Zane trying to fly, Darrel caught him before he got to the ground. He pet the small bird, hearing him coo in content.

"A Were-Falcon, I thought I wouldn't see that again..." Darrel sighed. Zane looked up at that, "Have your attention, do I? In the slave camp, they had one...He'd always came down on you without warning if you were disobeying, he beat you or peck you, it was random. I have a scar on my back from him, pecking my backside while I couldn't move." Darrel went on.

Darrel realized he told him something he shouldn't have, he was too at ease. Zane turned his head a bit, wondering about that scar. Darrel saw the curiosity in him, sighing. Well, he had to go and tell him...He put him down and took off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing the scar itself: Three large rough looking diamond shaped scars. Zane shivered, all the pain that caused when it was fresh. No wonder Darrel was so cold, anyone would be just to avoid being broken! He buttoned his shirt and put his jacket back on. He smirked at the soft look Zane gave him, did he feel sorry for him? He had heard a rumor about old Ivan, a brutal one too. The reason on why he could no long speak was because a Were kangaroo kicked his throat, tore his throat open and ripped his vocal cords out. Because of the trauma and pain, he was able to use his Were-Owl form. He some of it on his neck but the rest was a mystery, the only ones who might have seen it would be Julianna, Jake, and his late wife, the two elders wouldn't speak of it though. Darrel told him the rumor, Zane seemed to pale at that. It explained why he had that scar, he wanted to see the rest and yet he didn't. If it was true, it was terrible...If it was false, then what terrible thing happened to cause it? Did he REALLY wanna find out?

Hopefully Neo was working on a cure as soon as possible.

* * *

**(In an abandoned meat factory...)**

We find two Australian men standing over a dead animal corpse, trimmed bald. Jungo pulled out the gorgeous cream coat, look at this work...Foolish girl, fooled into being shown to a private wine collection. He asked for her to transform and she did, foolish bitch. Kungo smiled at it, so proud he was of Bungo! He would do the business proud. Now to collect those bay cash cows. Bungo had a photo of all of the boys, taking Zane's photo down. "I'm going to enjoy skinning you..." he chuckled. He would make a nice pillow...And those girls...He could have his fun with them before skinning them and then killing them...Just like the last girl. He's Father had his own agenda, he saw several pelts he wanted. His grandfather? Oh, he had a score to settle with a certain mute owl...The guards and the parents all looked at each other, how the hell did this happen? They didn't remember but the herbalists of the groups took a good guess: They were doused with something ,a drug. Sleeping pills or good old fashion coliform? Saki and Kenji paled once they saw the cages, the paling was shared by the other Were animals. Poachers...Dangerous people who killed for the coats, not caring about what pain they caused and or species they ended. All were in this position once or twice, one of the closest and only times they had been close to death! Cole saw Havoc, Rita, Jenny and Riku...He howled at them, Jenny sighed. Of course they would be picked up...Black fur coats were the picture of luxury , never mind black lace, with all the hair on Clay's head alone would make a nice lace trimming on a dress! Havoc gulped, seeing all the blood on the walls and clean coats, he grew angered as he imagined the poor souls dragged into here and killed for their pelts. Rita cringed and held her hair, seeing cream lace hanging on a wall. Riku saw her Father and Mr. Tucker in the cell as well, not even the bounty hunting duo could escape them! Jacob and Ed were messing with the lock on their cell carefully, wanting to get out safely. Karina was doing the same, smart girl Jacob though. Henry was being careful, come on...All stopped as soon as their captures got back in.

Jungo stopped at Isaac, gripping his face. He looked just like that disgusting owl...A pity he couldn't get a hold of him, that was fine...His son would do for now... Bungo saw Lily, smiling. So this was Zane's little tart, huh? She made a pretty fish but what did she look like as a human? He'd get to see soon enough...Kungo smirked, seeing Yuna. My, Isaac caught himself quite a fox...He opened the cage and grabbed at her arm, Isaac went for him before being gutted in the stomach. He fell back and growled. Yuna tried to use her ESP but found she couldn't, what did they do?! Yuna of course struggled but was dragged away, Isaac of course growled in frustration. Zane of course tried to hurt Bungo but Bungo smacked the baby bird into the wall, taking the fish in the bowl to the back. And what was Jungo's choice? Those little girls were too young for him...The elder woman were too old for him...He looked at Rita, finding the cute blond perfect. Rita growled at him to back off, finding out that her strength wasn't with her, damn him, what did he do?! He grabbed her wrist and dragged her off, she gripped the bars in an attempt to stop him from taking her to the back room. Bad things happen in back rooms for a reason, god damn it! Zane's head was hurt, his father tossed him the healing powder. He needed it more then he did, He ripped a part of his lab coat and stopped the bleeding. One thing snapped at our gang's attention once they were freed, screams. Blood curdling...Tormented...Scared shitless screams, Zane and Isaac felt their hearts stop in that instant.

"STOP!" "DON'T!" "NOOOOO!"

Neo threw down several mixes to the floor, fixing our gang's class, fixing the blockers and cleaning the slate...She just wished she had healing powder for Isaac's stomach...Zane and Isaac looked down. "Everyone, leave." Zane said calmly. All were about to complain, stopping one they saw their expressions. All had left as asked, both ran to the back.

**The Julien Family V.S. The Pau Family!**

Isaac changed form, going into his imp form...He had one poison mix in his pocket... What was it? Jungle Fever mix...A strong paralyzing poison mix that had a big and terrible side effect to it: It made one sterile for life. Imps could handle poisons and such by changing the percentage needed, even stop bleeding out. He did so and drank the poison, he didn't stand a chance in melee but all he had to do was work the bastard into vigorous frenzy and scratch him or get him to hit him again, either one would do. Why? Making the mix take a lot faster as his pores were wide open...He continued to hear Yuna scream, not liking it. he shouldn't let him live, after all the things he did and was doing now, he had all rights to die! he slipped into the room, watching Kungo shred though Yuna's dress. She of course kicked at him, not wanting any part of this. Her last scream did it for Isaac, fuck waiting! Kungo flung him off, Isaac landed on his feet. he laughed, how cliché and droll...Come to save her, did he? What was that powder pounder gonna do? Sprinkle fairy dust on him? Yuna looked at her husband carefully, he wasn't a combative sort. Usually when he fought, there was a catch and or reason for him taking the offense. Wait...he was in imp form, why? Did he- Yuna gasped quietly. He took something and was waiting for him to mess up some how, cut him or cut into him. Kungo took to his form, Isaac gulped...This was gonna smart...Kungo went on the offensive, Isaac dodged him. Those massive legs were brushing past him, he got hit at least three times. He coughed up blood, no! His injury was getting worse. Kungo had to bit him or he had to scratch him or he'd bleed out, he die at this rate! Kungo got mad, tired of just kicking him. He wanted to see blood! Kungo bit him, Isaac yelled out in pain. Kungo looked up and saw him smiling while chuckling softly, what was so funny? He felt dizzy, falling down. He couldn't move, what happened?! Isaac laughed grew larger and more dark sounding, Yuna rarely heard that laugh...Isaac bent down to him, smiling gleefully.

"Kungo, you foolish bastard...Did you truly believe I would go full tilt at you without a plan? I may not be strong and or fast but...medicine in my forte. I can cure you or kill you, a powerful and dangerous thing, isn't it? What I used on you is my own personal brew, made it back in college. Jungle Fever Mix: it immobilizes you and gives a high fever..." Isaac explained in a dark tone.

He went to his wife and placed his coat on her, lovely buttoning her up in it. His calmness scared her a bit, as if he wasn't angry at all.

"Don't worry, you won't die...You just won't be able to have anymore little bastards. I wish that was all I had to do to you but..." Isaac added.

He forced his wife to turn around, he took out a scalpel and a needle, they iced over...Good thing Kungo was numb right now...Otherwise, this would hurt. He'd make sure he'd never have any fun ever again...

* * *

In the second room, we find Jungo throwing Rita to the bed, ripping at her clothes. She fussed, so adorable. He felt something strike at him, he looked up and heard wings flapping. Was it? He saw a large white owl roost onto a board on the ceiling. Ahh...So he showed up after all. Ivan had changed back, he glared at him. Disgusting...Forcing himself on a child, he was 95 years old and he was raping a 20 something year old girl, if that wasn't cradle robbing, then what was? He should be grateful that it was just him and not Jake, he'd kill him for doing this to one of his grandkids. Not that he WASN'T going to die tonight...Holding his family hostage and his son trying to rape his Daughter in law? Yeah, no way he was going to live. Jungo went to his were-animal form, Ivan returned to his. They took turns kicking and diving at each other, scraping at each other violently. Ivan saw him panting, seeing clouds of hot air. Good...it was working, Now it was time for him to die! Rita noticed a wet spot on Jungo's head, what was that? What happened? What did Ivan do to him? Was it a poison? But it was cold in here, wouldn't it freeze? Wait...cold!? She gasped to herself, Ivan wasn't alone in this room! There was only one Herbalist's work that worked when it was cold...She cried and smiled.

Jungo felt himself collapse, his body twitched. Katie walked out of the shadows, Rita running for her, Katie gave her a spare dress. Ivan approached slowly, his shoulders shaking. Rita and Katie felt that they heard him laugh even though he made no sound, he was ENJOYING this...Seeing the man responsible for taking his voice away laying helpless. One didn't need sound in this world to be heard...He picked him up, readied his arm with talons. They froze over...He mouthed a few words to Jungo, Jungo felt him pierce his chest, he dropped him.

"Life's a bitch, isn't it?" Was what he mouthed.

Rita hugged Ivan, thanking him. He petted her, all Walkers were affection sponges but it was cute. Rita hugged Katie, snuggling her breasts for comfort. She might have ice channels but up here, it was heavenly warm...Katie blushed and saw Ivan sternly staring at her, holding up his board. "Really?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He wrote while smacking the board to showed his emotion. Katie chuckled nervously, why could he just understand that Rita did this with BOTH genders? The woman LOVED to cuddle! The two held hands and walked out, leaving Ivan to smack his head with his board, why couldn't she just choose one and stick to it!?

* * *

In the Third Room, We find Zane shaking. He was angry...Seeing Lily scared and fighting off Bungo, who ripped her clothes off. He focused and grabbed him by the head and pulled him off, slamming him into the wall. Lily saw him, happy to see him. He hugged her, advising her to stay put for a bit longer. He glared at Bungo, Whom got up and went for him at full tilt, ready to run his ass over, Zane focused again. Stopping him and slamming him into the wall again, much harder this time. He let go of his fist and transformed in his Vampire form, cracking his knuckles. "Lily...Look away..." He warned. Lily wondered what he could mean by that, she saw his body glow bright white and frost going around him. Oh no...He wasn't going to use...THAT?! The tips of his fingers iced over, his fangs icing up as well. All of him glowed white...his outfit, his hair, his eyes...Lily didn't heed him, she wanted to see...No secrets, she wanted to see just how much he valued her. How far was he willing to go for her? Even if it scarred her for life, she would look.

"VAMPIRE'S RAGE!" Zane yelled.

He zoomed over and swiped at him over...over...over and over...Left...right...left...right...down, right down, left down and across...And now, bite! A snow flake pattern, Lily was amazed and stunned at his work but disturbed as well. Bungo had fallen down, bleeding still. He wasn't dead, no he wasn't worth killing...He deserved to live, just knowing he could take his ass out if he wanted. Zane let out a long sigh. " Bungo Pau...This is a warning: Go after Lily and or my allies and I'll finish what I started..." Zane warned. Zane quelled himself, taking the jacket he removed beforehand and putting it on Lily. He'd put his shirt on her but it was rather filthy at the moment, plus, she was already freaked out as is. he told her to look away, he didn't want to scare her away from him. Lily unbuttoned it and held him close to her neck, he was stunned by this. He bit down with care, Lily moaned at it. He must have been tired...Now he was semi-ok. She redid the buttons and walked out with him.

**Winner: The Julien Family **

**ICE-TALITY!**

* * *

**Brr...Talk about cold! Let's see, one dead Grandpa...One fixed Father and one damaged Son...I'd say that Zane's Family was being nice. See how frosty they can get? But go Zane! That's right, show him that you give mercy and well as take it away!****What's next? Don't know...I haven't covered Cole yet as well as a few others...I think Dorothy better back out now before Zane do the same, don't you? if he could do that to a guy, think about what he could do to her!**

**Long Chapter...Phew...**


End file.
